Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by j-k-l-m-n-o-p
Summary: Lilly is assigned a cultural research project and is given the opportunity to study off-campus. She is placed in La Push. She meets a guy named Seth and her life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my 1st fan __fic.__ ever. I have written 5 chapters and will update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!!!_

_**S.M. owns all the good .characters.**_

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 1

I sighed as Sister Lenore rambled on and on about the importance of exploring the cultural history of the world and by knowing, understanding, and celebrating cultural diversity, we can create a better and brighter future. As she explained the semester long assignment of researching the culture we are assigned, I began to doodle in my notebook. I briefly wondered what kind of culture I was going to be spending the next 12 weeks of my life researching.

Just so you understand, my life was not that of a normal teenager. When I was 8 my parents shipped me off to a catholic boarding school so they could gallivant around the world and not be tied down by their child. The only contact I have with them is when they forget my birthday and shower me with even more money and gifts. If my parents and I were in the same room, I wouldn't even know what they look like. It has been 10 years since I have seen them. All I can say is that my parents, if you can call them that, provide for me financially. I have a trust fund, a monthly allowance of $2000.00, and a brand new Audi. I know many people tell me I am lucky and wish they were me, but I would trade it all just to have a family. A real family, where people care for each other unconditionally.

I have never felt loved in all of my life. I have had nanny after nanny, and then I was shipped here, Sacred Heart Academy for Girls. A place where people act like my friend just because of my family's money. People never look past the money. I guess Lanna does. We both have similar backgrounds and have been thrown into every kind of activity possible because we needed something to fill our time.

Although the money is nice, I would trade it just so I could be 'average' with the ability to make true lifelong friends. As I contemplated my life, Sister Lenore rapidly got my attention by mentioning the opportunity to leave SHA and attend school as a guest student for the sole purpose of exploring the cultures of others.

It was the mention of this opportunity that I had a strange urge to pursue. Like this was going to be my chance at a life I had always dreamed of. This hope quickly faded as I realized that even if I were sent to a new school, I would still have the money attached to me and the money always kept my dream just out of reach.

With ten minutes left in class, Sister Lenore passed out slips of paper with different cultures we were to research. As she handed out the slips, I could hear squeals of joy or groans of disappointment. Just then a small slip of yellow paper crossed my desk. I took a deep breath and opened the paper. I was assigned to study Native Americans. The Quileute Tribe of La Push, Washington to be exact. I wasn't disappointed, but I wasn't thrilled either. I have never heard of this tribe and knew this assignment was going to make me spend most of my free time in the library.

The bell rang. I gathered my items and started to make my way to choir. As I approached the door, Sister Lenore stated, "Lanna and Lilly need to stay after so we can discuss something." I rolled my eyes and turned to make my way to her desk. As Lanna and I stood at her desk she handed us a thick file and told us to sit down. To say we were confused was an understatement. We didn't do anything wrong and I just wanted to get to the only place that made me happy, the choir room. Lanna looked at me and raised an eyebrow as we took the seats closest to her desk. I decided to pull out the "I'm super innocent and lovable voice" and said, "Sister Lenore, I love your class, but I do not want to upset Sister Marie by being tardy." Sister Lenore smiled and said, "Sweetheart, I would never jeopardize your perfect attendance record. I have spoken with all of the Sisters, Father Maurice, and your parents about this matter". Now we were really confused and I am sure the look on our faces was amusing because Sister Lenore chuckled and said, "Let me explain".

She sat in her old office chair and opened a file folder that looked just like the one she handed us. I took her lead and opened mine as well. The first thing I saw was a packing list. A smile crept to my lips and I looked up excitedly. Lanna looked at her folder, but looked at Sister Lenore with a more apprehensive look. Lanna was always one to question change in her life. Sister Lenore took a deep breath and said, "You have been invited to stay with host families on the Quileute Reservation in the State of Washington. I grew up in La Push and have spoken to the Tribal Elders. They are inviting you to attend school on the reservation because this is a small tribe and cannot be researched from a library. Because of your impeccable record, Scared Heart Academy has chosen to offer the two of you this once in a lifetime opportunity. Of course we will have to come up with a suitable class schedule that meets SHA graduation requirements." I was so excited I could barely sit in my seat as Sister Lenore told us more about our upcoming adventure. We were excused to go and pack for our trip.

Our plane was leaving at 9:00 tomorrow morning and she was going to accompany us to La Push and help us get settled in. I jumped from my seat and bolted to the door. All I could think about was getting on that plane. This might be my chance to make real friends that just might fill the void of wanting a family. As I crossed the threshold of the door, Sister Lenore yelled, "Girls, read your packets. They will inform you all about your stay in La Push and the families you will be staying with". I smiled at her and walked as fast as I could to our dorm.

Lanna was my roommate and I guess you could call her my only good friend. She was quiet and reserved and I was loud and outgoing. She was short, a mere 5'1" and I towered over her at 5'10 ". She had short dark hair and brown eyes. We were both exceptional at many different things, but we have never gone out on a date before because the date had to be supervised by one of the nuns if you didn't have you parents' permission. Since our parents are basically nonexistent in either one of our lives, we have never had the opportunity to date.

I pulled out 1 large suitcase and 1 smaller one from under my bed and began packing. I put in all of my "free" clothes, undergarments, one uniform, a few bathing suits, a few dresses, and about all of shoes. I decided that I would buy more clothes once I got there. If I wore similar styles to other girls in that school, I would probably fit in better. In my smaller suitcase, I packed all of my bathroom stuff. I decided to throw all of my important documents, laptop, ipod, and purse in my carry on.

After we finished packing, we decided to pull out our packets and learn more about where we were going to be living for the next 16 weeks. Lanna and I quickly discovered that the clothes we just packed would only do for the summer months. We would really need to pick up some warmer clothes when we got their. Lanna asked, "Do you think Sister Lenore would mind stopping to shop, so we can have clothes we won't freeze in?" I nodded for a response and than stated, "I'm sure she will want to make sure our bodies are nice and covered. I mean she doesn't want her two best students walking around Washington with a major case of THO. Hey do you mind if we try and hide the fact that both our families have money and that we are really good at things. I really want people to get to know me for me. If they ask then we can say something, but I would rather try to keep is a secret". Lanna laughed, nodded a quick yes, and started talking about whether the boys were cute or not and what it will be like to go to school and not wear a uniform.

I started to read about the family I would be staying with. I smiled because this is the type of family I have ALWAYS dream of joining. The parents were Sam and Emily Uley. Their four kids were named, Olivia, Reese, Carter, and Mason. Olivia was 17 just like me and the boys were 16. They must be triplets. I was excited they had teenagers and not babies. I like babies, but I did not want to take care of them in my free time. I wanted to spend it having fun and being a normal teenager. I looked over the rest of the information and decided to call the family to chat. Maybe I could make a good impression before they see me and think I am another stuck up pretty girl that thinks I am better then them. That last part made me a bit sad because this was totally not the case. Yes, my parents tried to spoil me with material items, but I would much rather work hard and live an average life with a wonderful family. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts and dialed the number on the phone.

On the third ring a husky voice answered, "Hello", I didn't know what to say so I asked for Emily. I figured that the Mom would know what to say and maybe ask me to talk to her daughter. I was hoping I got along with Olivia. I wanted a close relationship. I wanted us to fell like sisters. "Just a minute". I waited and then heard a very warm, caring, and loving voice come to the phone. "This is Emily". I told her who I was and she became very excited. We talked for about 20 minutes and told me she had to go and pick up her niece's daughter. She then told me she would have Olivia call me after dinner. With a huge grin on my face, I said a quick good bye and hung up the phone. I couldn't wait to meet this family. If the mother was only half as wonderful as she seemed, I would be living my dream in less than 24 hours.

Around 7:00 my phone rang and I flew across the room to answer it. Caller ID told me it was one of the Uley's and I guessed it was Olivia. I answered my phone with a simple "Hello". All I heard was a female yell, "Shut the hell up before I castrate one or more of you!" The background noise silenced and I heard a very sweet sounding "Hello". I smiled; after that outburst, I knew we were going to get along just fine. After about an hour and a half of animated talking and storytelling, we said goodnight and I headed to bed. I knew I was too excited to sleep but tried to anyway. Much to my surprise, I quickly fell asleep and dreamt a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_SM owns the good stuff!_**

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 2

As we loaded our luggage into the rental car Sister Lenore had gotten, we asked her where the nearest mall was. She laughed and asked how long we would need before we started the long drive to La Push. Lanna and I looked at each other, she shrugged and I said, "Two hours?". Sister Lenore smiled and said that was fine and that she would call our host families to let them know we would be there around 5:00 tonight. She left us as she made that call.

"What kind of clothes are you going to get?" Lanna asked timidly. I glanced around the parking garage to notice how people dressed around here. Perfect, it seemed to be simple and not over the top. "I think I am going to get a few pairs of jeans, sweaters, long sleeve tees, some workout clothes, and warm outerwear." I had never seen snow before and didn't know what I would need.

Sister Lenore returned and we made our way to the mall.

I decided to shy away from the pricey designer things and shop at stores like JC Penney, Kohl's, and many other smaller stores. As always, Lanna followed my lead and shopped at the same type of stores. A little over a thousand dollars later, we headed back to the car to make our way to the tiny reservation on the coast.

~*~

As we passed the Welcome to La Push sign, Sister Lenore said, "Lilly, I will drop you off first so you can eat with the Uley's. Lanna and I are going to be eating with her host family." I was excited to meet my family, but I was nervous at the same time. She slowly drove down the dirt roads of La Push searching for the address.

After another five minutes, she rounded a curve in the road and a small house appeared. I gasped as I took in the charming house. It was small, but you could just see how love poured out of every inch of it. It was a pale yellow color with white trim and shutters. Empty window boxes sat below the front windows and I imagined them filled with beautiful spring flowers. The yard was surrounded by a white picket fence.

As Sister Lenore pulled the car into the driveway, butterflies filled my stomach. No, strike that, mutant butterflies with atomic bombs that were hell bent on world domination filled my stomach. This was it, in only a few short seconds I was going to meet the closest thing I have ever had to a family. I knew I was not a part of that family; I was only a guest, but hey, a girl can dream right.

The front door opened and middle aged man and women stepped out. I assumed this was Sam and Emily. Sister Lenore turned the car off, turned to us, and said "Girls, I expect you to represent Scared Heart Academy with pride. Straighten your uniform and show this family what lovely young ladies you are." I hated the uniform. It made us look like a walking talking fantasy for a nasty 40 year old fat man. I groaned as I realized the boys who now joined their parents and sister on the porch were going to love it.

I took a deep breath, placed a smile on my face, and opened the car door stepping out into the cold air. I mentally kicked myself as I realized the coat I just bought was still in the bags in the trunk. I headed to the trunk as Sister Lenore opened it. We pulled out my luggage and bags from our shopping trip. When I turned toward the house, I saw Sam smack his three sons upside the head. As they rubbed their heads, I couldn't help but notice that their eyes were traveling up and down my body taking in everything. When they were finished with me they started on Lanna. I knew they were going to be like that, lets face it, all guys are like that when they first see a girl who clearly looks more like a woman dressed in a red plaid skirt, matching cardigan, and knee socks. But I also knew the uniform had to go as soon as Sister Lenore left. It was going to get awkward if I didn't get out it.

Olivia turned to her brothers and said, "Stop pitching tents and help the girl out!" I chuckled and grinned at her. We were going to get along great. The guys jumped from the porch and gathered all of my items and brought them into the house. I walked up the steps following Sister Lenore. Lanna turned to me and smiled. I knew what she was thinking. She couldn't wait to get her hands on one of these guys. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as she wiggled her eyebrows and continued into the house.

I stopped just inside the door and looked around. The small living room was just as warm and the outside of the house. I could see a dining room with a huge table in it. I swear it looked as if the dinning room was bigger then the living room. I smiled; I knew I was going to be happy here. It just felt like there was magic in the air.

Sister Lenore introduced herself, Lanna, and I. After she said my name, Emily pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "Welcome to La Push. I just want you to feel like part of the family, so feel free to eat and drink whenever you want. Our home is your home as well." She dropped her hands and took a step back.

I barley noticed the scars that ran along the side of her face because the beauty of her soul shined through and covered them up. Olivia was next and told me we were going to be sharing a room. She also told me not to mind the colossal idiots she called brothers.

It was then that I noticed just how big all of the men in this household were. Sam had to be almost 7 feet and built. All of his sons had similar builds. All of her brothers looked identical and about 6 and a half feet tall. You could tell they all liked to spend time in the gym. I mean it's not natural to have muscles like those. They also looked closer to 21 then 16. It must be because of their size.

Anyway, as I looked at them, one of them noticed and he plastered a smug smile on his face. Someone's a cocky ass. He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug and said, "Hi, I'm Mason." But whispered, "If you need anything, I will have no problem helping you get accustomed to La Push and I'll take care of ANY need you may have". What was with this guy, he must think just because I have lived with nuns for the past 4 years, I wouldn't see through his "smooth moves". Mental note: Make sure you mess with him later.

He continued to hold me close and I began to get hot. He had to have a fever or something. "Are you OK? I think you have a fever a fever or something." I said as I wiggled out of the hug. He laughed and asked, "You think I'm hot?" Hell yeah, who wouldn't, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him know that.

I blushed and his smile got wider. His other brothers hugged me next and introduced themselves to. Carter was first followed by Reese. "Why are you all hot?" I asked as I stepped back. "Now you admit that I'm hot." Mason said as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "You know what I mean." He laughed and Sam jumped in saying that it was a genetic thing and I would probably meet a few others who were warmer then average.

Olivia started to tell me about the plans she had made for this weekend. She wanted me to meet all of her friends and family and hang out. I was glad because I was so eager to meet others. While we talked, Sister Lenore and Lana said goodbye and left for Lanna's host family.

Emily shut the door behind them and ordered her sons to take my things up to Olivia's room. They did as they were told and Olivia grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

Olivia's room had purple walls covered in pictures of friends and family. I noticed they were mostly of her and enormous guys just like her brothers. I wondered if she has any girl friends or if all these plans revolved around these guys. I wouldn't mind checking out some of the fine specimen of men that seemed to be prominent in this tiny town, what the hell, guys check chicks out all the time, why can't I do the same. Her brothers set my stuff in the middle of the floor and lowered themselves to the cream colored carpet.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" asked Reese. He seemed nice and a little bit shy. I smiled and said, "Sure, just let me change into regular clothes first." "Oh no, you can't change out of that yet. I really like the schoolgirl look. I know that I won't see that uniform until that nun comes back. And besides, I'm not leaving this room until dinner is ready so you can't change. " Mason said as he winked and smiled at me. Great… so he wanted to play games. Little did he know, I could play games too.

Olivia started to speak, but I cut her off. "That's fine, I'll change anyway." I started to unbutton my cardigan slowly. All three of the guys stopped breathing and stared at me with wide eyes. I had an evil smile on my face as I pulled the last button threw the hole. I looked at them with raised eyebrows and Reese got up and walked out the door. Mason and Carter started to nervously shift on the floor. I could tell they were trying to hide the raging hard on they both sported. I slid the cardigan off exposing the 'oh so sexy' wife beater I had underneath and chuckled softly to myself. Olivia laughed as Masons face fell a little with a look of disappointment and Carter groaned at the teasing.

Now for step 2. I turned my back to the boys as I unbuttoned my red pleated plaid skirt. I let the skirt fall slowly as I wiggled my hips. Little did they know that we always had to wear a pair of red spandex shorts underneath. As my skirt was just about to fall to the floor, Carter jumped up and left the room in two long strides, leaving a very hopeful Mason sitting all alone as Olivia laughed her skinny ass off. She knew exactly what I was doing.

I let the skirt fall and stepped out of it. Mason wined a little, but was clearly pleased that the shorts and wife beater were form fitting. I rolled my eyes, walked to my bags, and pulled out a pair of dark jeans. I winked at Olivia and tossed the pants at Mason. He caught them and raised an eyebrow in question. "Why don't you take these and go put them on, it'll be the only time you ever get in my pants." I said as I slid on a pair of boot cut jeans that hugged my hips perfectly.

The expression on his face was priceless and I could hear the boisterous snorts and laughs of his brothers. They clearly heard me. At this point, Olivia was on the floor rolling around not making a sound, but you could clearly tell she was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. I grabbed a bright blue fitted v-neck sweater and pulled it over my head, brushed my hair, and patted Mason on the head as I left the room and went down stairs to see if Emily needed any help. I hoped she didn't because I have never cooked a thing in my life and don't even know where to start.

"Hi, I have never had any experience in the kitchen, but do you need any help Emily?" I said using my sweetest voice possible. She turned and smiled and told me to stir the red stuff in the pot on the stove. I picked up a wooded spoon and stirred the red stuff.

"What do you mean you don't have any experience in a kitchen? Don't you make anything at home?" she asked with a look of disbelief in her eyes. "I have lived at SHA since I was 8 and before that either the cook or the maid took care of my meals and snacks. I don't want to sound spoiled because I would trade them all just to have a normal family where the parents actually love their children." I told her as my nerves reached an all time high. I wanted them to like me. Emily dropped her spatula and pulled me into a fierce hug. "Oh, sweetheart I am sure your parents love you and want what's best for you. All parents want what's best for their children." she said as she rubbed my back. I hugged her and then stepped back to look into her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone about what my life is like and that my family has money. I really want people to like me for me and not because who my parents are."

I pleaded with my eyes as I watched the sadness in her eyes as she nodded to my request. "Thanks Emily!" and with that I asked if she could teach me how to cook, clean, and do all the normal stuff people do. She shook her head and told me she would teach me whatever I wanted, but I shouldn't feel like I have to. I assured her that I wanted to learn because I wanted to be nothing like my mother and father. All I wanted out of life was to be a wife and mom and love my family.

Emily picked up a large pot of boiling water and dumped the contents in a colander. Noodles filled the colander and I guessed I was stirring spaghetti sauce. Emily told me to dump the noodles into 3 rather large casserole dishes then she poured the sauce over the noodles. She opened the oven and pulled out baseball sized meatballs and placed them on top of the spaghetti and threw the dish in the oven to melt the cheese she sprinkled on top. While the spaghetti baked, she taught me how to make garlic bread. I really enjoyed my time with Emily. She was so sweet and actually spoke to me like a mother should speak to her child. I LOVED IT HERE!

When the bread was finished we put the spaghetti dishes on the table with the garlic bread. Emily started to serve three plates and told me to sit down. I sat in a chair in the middle of the table and she slid the plate in front of me.

"Liv, can you come down here and help for a sec?" Emily called as she set the other plate next to me. Emily sat at one end of the table with the third plate and told me to watch this as Olivia sat down.

"Dinners ready!" she called as I heard what sounded like a stampede heading toward us. Sam was the first of the guys to reach the kitchen. He grabbed the plate and started to pile food on it. Then the boys pushed and shoved their way to the kitchen each trying to reach the food first. I couldn't help but stare as I took in the amount of food the four men ate.

"What's that look for?" Carter asked as he filled his mouth with a whole meatball. I shook my head in wonderment, "Just never saw any human eat like you four do." Everyone chuckled and Olivia said, "Just wait till you meet the rest of them. All of my friends eat like wild animals." I laughed and started to ask more questions about what school would be like.

Dinner passed and I helped Emily and Liv clean up. The guys kissed their Mom on the cheek, gave Liv and I hugs, and said bye. "Where are they going?" I asked. "To work" Olivia answered. After we were finished cleaning, Olivia and I decided to get me unpacked and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_SM owns the good stuff!_**

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 3

Mason's POV

I kissed Mom, hugged Liv, and the amazingly beautiful girl that was going to be living with us for the next 16 weeks. When Mom first told us that she was opening our home to a cultural student as a favor to an old friend, I wasn't happy. It would be hard to keep the secret because most of the old and new pack still hang out at our house.

But after she stepped out of the car with the nun and Lanna, I couldn't believe my luck. If we all had to work hard to keep the secret, at least we get to look at her. I know she was teasing me earlier, but no girl has every resisted me before and I am not going to let her be the first. I am always up for a challenge. Hell, I kill leeches for living. I could handle a catholic school girl. From what I understand she has attended an all girl school run by nuns, she can't know how to handle a man like me.

Formulating a plan, I headed to the woods, tied my clothes to my ankle, and let the heat spread through my body. A few seconds later I was running at top speed with my brothers.

Their thoughts were the same as mine, just not as bold. Reese was the pussy who would fantasize like a 40 year old virgin, but doesn't have the balls to make a move. Carter wanted a chance with her, but would settle for friendship.

"_Shut the hell up Mace. I wouldn't count on any action from her. I think she isn't as clueless as you think she is. She did pull that hilarious stunt with you in Liv's room." thought Reese._

"_Ha Ha Reese, at least I was man enough to stick around and see this." I flashed some mental pictures of her in her shorts and wife beater._

_Carter piped in next, "Mason, I think Reese has a point. I don't think your blunt cocky ass moves that seem to work on the skanks at school will work on a girl like Lilly. Lilly is different, she doesn't seem to react like most girls do to us. She was NOT impressed by your bold never fail man whore moves. You can be such an ass licker sometimes."_

"_I bet 50 bucks I get some play by the end of the month."_

"_I'll take that bet" Reese thought. _

"_I'll take that bet too. I have a feeling she'll see you like a brother. I don't see any of us ever even getting close to any kind of action with her. She seems too guarded." Carter stated like he knew what he was talking about._

"_Whatever, doesn't stop me from trying or at least appreciating the view."_

I didn't feel Seth phase. He immediately thought,_ "What the hell guys, you're supposed to be tracking that leech trail we picked up earlier. Get you head in the game. I don't like how you're thinking of her. Give her some respect and that's an order."_

I hate when he uses that Alpha voice of his.

"_Do you think I like listening to all of your horny teenage thoughts. It's bad enough that only Jake and I are left from the original pack, and Jake is off with the Cullens on the East coast. He handed this Alpha nonsense to me so he could start a family with Nessie and I'm stuck in the perverted minds of a bunch unimprinted horn dogs" Seth ranted._

"_Dude, you need to lighten up and just use what God gave you. Get yourself laid, I'm sure your imprint won't mind when you finally find her." I replied. _

"_Look, I have seen too many times what an imprint goes through when her was a player. It doesn't matter if all the action they got was before the imprint. They still get hurt and I will not hurt mine like that. Now with that said, "I got 50 on what Carter says. I haven't met this girl, but based on what I saw her do to the three of you within an hour of meeting you, I bet she can handle herself just fine. Now get back to work. I going to work with Paul. He says his twins are close to phasing." Seth thought right before he phased back._

"_Damn, that's gonna bring the pack to 9. We really need to find this bloodsucker before he kills anyone or more guys start to phase."_

~*~

When our shift was done, we headed home hopping to get back before Lilly gets up. It would be hard to explain why the three of us walked into the house in nothing but a pair of cut offs in the middle of January.

As we phased back I could hear someone in Liv's bathroom. It sounded like whoever it was, was getting dressed. I decided we could make it inside, to our room, and get ready for breakfast. I called dibs on the first shower and sprinted through the house and into our bathroom. Reese and Carter were hot on my tail and managed to get to our room undetected.

The three of us showered and got dressed. We were going to hit the sac once Liv got Lilly out of the house after we all eat. As I tromped down the stairs I saw Liv in a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She was tying a pair of sneakers that she never wore. What was she doing?

Olivia was never one to dress like that or wear shoes that tied. She did not do anything that made her sweat. Plus she looked kind of pissed.

That's when I heard her tell Liv, "It'll be fun. We'll take it slow and work our way up to longer distances. Plus once I know my way around you don't have to come with me anymore."

I followed her voice to the far side of the living room. I swear to God, she was going to be the death of me. Lilly had a pair of tight yoga pants with a fitted long sleeve shirt on. Her back was to me and she was bent over tying our shoes. Her ass was perfectly round, but toned. I bet she didn't even have a clue at what she was doing to every male species on the planet.

Just as I hit the last step, she finished her shoes, stood up, and tried to get Liv in a better mood about this run she wanted to go on. Olivia gave me a "Save my ass" look.

I took pity on her and decided if I took Lilly for a run, I might break some of her walls down. "Hey Lil, I'll show you where you can run. Liv hates to sweat." She turned to look at me and I could tell she was apprehensive of the idea.

"Are you really going to run or are you doing this as a tactic to see if you can deflower the innocent school girl?" Wow! She really didn't beat around the bush.

"No, I really need to go for a run. You can't eat like I do and keep up this physique." I smiled as I motioned with my hands toward my body. Liv snorted and told Lilly to be back in an hour to get ready.

After I changed again, I joined Lilly on the porch where she was stretching. Damn, she was flexible and killing me with every move. I turned away from her to look off our porch.

"How far do you want to run?" I asked.

"Is two miles good too much for you?" She looked at me with challenge in her eyes.

"You sure you want to do two miles?"

"Yeah, I have t keep up my stamina somehow. Two miles is nothing. Besides, Sister Lenore has assigned it along with tons of other things while I stay here."

Huh. Why would that be part of a school assignment? "OK, just tell me when you're ready."

"I'm good, aren't you going to stretch?" she said as she jumped to her feet.

"No, I'll do it after we finished."

With that we headed to the road and I decided we would run to the beach and back. That's about a mile there and back.

"How about we run to First beach and back, it's just over a mile each way?"

"Sounds good, let's get going. Your sister wants me to meet some of her friends today."

I set a slow pace not knowing how fast she wanted to go. She looked over at me and asked if I could handle running faster.

"Yeah, why don't you set the pace and I'll just run alongside you. I didn't know how fast you wanted to run." She smiled and surprised me with a pretty swift pace.

As we ran, we talked about many different things. I began to look past Lilly's hot exterior and realized I really liked the girl. I could honestly see us becoming really close friends. As I thought that through, I mentally groaned as I knew I was going to shell out some money.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SM owns the good stuff!**_

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 4

Lilly's POV

We got back from the run and I had to admit that I actually enjoyed myself with Mason. I thought he would make totally crude comments or stare at my ass the whole time.

He could really be a nice guy if you gave him the chance. It was after that run that I decided to give him a chance to be my friend. There is no way that I was going to let him or any other guy for matter get the better of me. I knew they were only after one thing and me being who I am, will not let them have it.

I have very strong morals; after all, I have been living with nuns for most of my life. Even if I didn't have strong morals, I still wouldn't do anything because I wouldn't know what to do. I haven't even kissed anyone before.

Glancing at the clock, I saw I had just over an hour to get ready. I pulled my shoes off and headed for the shower.

Returning to our room with a towel on my head, I headed to my bag and pulled out my iPod. I hit the shuffle button and went to my closet. I had no idea what to wear. Olivia said we were going to meet a few friends and go sledding.

I have never been sledding before and had no idea how to dress. I decided to put on a pair of thick socks, pair of jeans, and a warm sweater. I pulled the clothes on and started on my hair. I ended up blow drying my hair and pulling it into loose pigtails just below my ears. I figured this would help avoid hat hair. I applied some light make up while I thought what kinds of winter outerwear I would need to stay warm. When I finished with my mascara I grabbed my new boots, hat, mittens, and winter coat and headed down stairs.

I set my stuff on the couch and went to find a pair of scissors to remove the tags. I didn't know where to find them so I decided to find someone who knew where they were.

Carter was eating what looked like leftovers in the kitchen. "Do you know where a pair of scissors might be? I have to get rid of a bunch of tags so I can be ready when Olivia gets home."

"Yeah, sure" he said as he shoveled the last of the food in his mouth. He grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink. He opened a drawer and handed me the scissors.

"Thanks!"

I turned and headed toward my mountain of stuff on the couch. Carter was following me. "What's with all that stuff?" he asked as he nodded towards the items that would keep me from freezing.

"Olivia is taking me sledding with a few of her friends. I really don't like being cold so I am going to try and keep as warm as possible."

He headed to a small closet and pulled out a pair of black pant thingys. "Do you have any of these?" he asked while holding them up.

"No. What are they?"

He laughed and told me they were his old snow pants from a few years ago. Apparently, my pants would get wet if we were going sledding and that I should wear them over my jeans.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed the pants.

"Hey what's sledding like?"

His eyes grew wide and asked, "You've never been sledding?"

"No, I have only been where it is warm. I had never even seen snow until I got here."

"Well, I'm sure I can come up with a few fun snow activities you'd enjoy" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"What kind of activities?" I asked as I pulled on the snow pants. They were a little big, but stayed up. I pulled on my boots and sat down. It was getting harder to move around already and couldn't imagine what it was going to be like with the other items on.

"You should like sledding. It's kind of like being on a big slide when you were younger" He said as he sat across from me. "Who ya gonna sled with?"

"I don't really know. She just told me a few of her friends." I said with a shrug.

"Just to warn you, she doesn't have very many friends that are girls. In fact, she only hangs out with kids from my parents group of friends. She happens to be the only girl our age from that group. There are a few girls now, but they're much younger."

"That's OK. I have spent the last 4 years living at an all girl school. Let's just say girls can get pretty bitchy. I never really had a lot of friends at my school because I hate the drama that comes with girls," yeah, right I thought. They only liked me for my money, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

I heard a car pull in and Carter jumped up and grabbed my coat. He held it out so I could put it on easier. Emily had raised him right.

I pulled on my hat and matching mittens. He looked me over and smiled. "You go and have fun. I'm sure if you get cold some of the guys will be more then willing to warm you up." He winked and I laughed.

"Yeah, whatever" I said as I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. I turned a waved. I am really starting to like the guys. They actually seem pretty decent once you get to know them better.

I hoped in the car and noticed that Olivia was dressed very similar. "Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Where are we going? Who's going to be there? What is sledding like? Will I get hurt?"

She laughed and asked, "Are you nervous? I never thought of you as the type to get nervous. You always seem so confident." She stated as she pulled out of the driveway.

"You know I get nervous just like you. I just don't seem to show my nerves. I guess I'm kind of a freak like that."

"I wish I didn't turn into a stupid blob of nerves whenever I get nervous." she said as she turned onto the highway.

"And to answer your questions: We are going to the sledding hill in Forks. Meeting a few guys there. You will love sledding and I promise you won't get hurt." I nodded and sat back waiting for the fun to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**_SM owns the good stuff!_**

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 5

We pulled into a parking lot that was filled with only a few cars. She went to the trunk and pulled out two round plastic disk things. Liv handed me a light pink one and she took a light purple one.

"OK, so we are meeting some of the guys at the top of the hill. Mason will be here, but the rest of them will be new. I know you're going to like them."

I followed her up a trail holding the plastic disk thing. When we broke through trees at the top of a hill, I heard a "HEY! Liv's here and she brought a friend!"

Liv laughed and waved. She turned and looked at me, "Ready?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" I followed her and noticed how hard it is to walk in the deeper snow with all these clothes on.

When we reached her group of friends, they all looked at me with wide smiles. "Hey guys, this is Lilly"

"Lilly this is Michael, Ethan, Jay, Josh, Justin, Mark, Will, Drew, Danny, Tony, Nate, and you already know shit head."

As she said their names, the huge guys waved and said hi or hey or something like that. I noticed that when she said Josh's name his smiled widened and he kept his eyes on her face.

He must have it bad for her and she seems completely clueless. I made a mental note to get the scoop on that later.

"Hey!" Mason came forward gave me a hug, threw me over his shoulder, and made his way toward the edge of the hill. He sat me down and pulled up a long looking plastic thing. He told me to sit on it and he climbed on behind me.

I shot him a "what the hell" look and some of the guys laughed. "Carter told me you've never done this so I figured I would show you before you tried by yourself."

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't get any ideas buddy; this is a onetime thing. Got it?" I said.

"Look, I know I made a bad impression, but I just want to be your friend. You won't have to worry about me or any other guys that bother you. I will take care of you, just like I take care of Liv" he said with a nervous smile. I pondered what he said and figured that I would be alright with that deal. "OK, I guess that's reasonable, but I can take care of myself." He smiled, we shook on our deal, and said, "Whatever, ready?"

"It's now or never" I sighed as he pushed the sled off the edge of the large hill.

When we stopped at the bottom, I turned to Mason with a huge smile on my face. "That was great! Thanks Mason!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Let's do it again" he stated as he picked me, threw me over his shoulder, and picked the plastic thing which I learned was a sled.

"You know I can walk right?"

"Yeah, but I'm faster and you'll get tired walking in the deep snow with all that stuff on" he laughed as he jogged toward the top of the hill. He sat me down and another huge guy picked me up and made his way over to a different sled.

"Hey! Why doesn't anyone think I can walk?" He laughed and pointed to Liv who was being carried by that Josh guy. She looked over at me and yelled, "It's no use fighting them. They'll just do what they want anyway!"

After a couple of hours of listening to them all banter and feeling like I really belong, we decided to call it a day and headed back for lunch.

~*~

Lunch was great. All the guys came back with us and Emily made tons of sandwiches.

I couldn't believe how much food they went through.

After lunch, Michael, Ethan, Mark, Danny, Tony, and Nate left. Liv decided she wanted to watch a movie and some of the guys stayed to watch it with us.

Toward the end of the movie the phone rang and Emily answered it. "Lilly, Sister Lenore called and said she is picking up Lanna and coming over to go over your class schedule. She wants you to be prepared and presentable. "Oh, great" I groaned and got off the couch. Everyone looked at me with questioning looks and I shrugged. "I don't want to hear it when I come back down."

I headed up the stairs to get the stupid uniform on and my packet of information. Why did she show up now? I was really feeling like I was part of the group. The guys are great if you look past the whole "pick girls up and carry them around like caveman thing". At least Lanna will be happy when she gets here. If she was jealous before, she is gonna flip when she sees the other guys.

After I had my uniform on, I pulled my hair into a pony tail and tied a red ribbon around it.

I heard the front door open. That must be them.

I grabbed my packet and laptop and skipped down the stairs like a good little school girl.

When I hit the bottom step I saw that it wasn't Lanna and Sister Lenore. It was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He looked like a God that fell from the heavens and landed smack in the middle of the room. He was talking about his sister moving home and needing help getting things ready for her family.

I looked over at the Liv and the guys and they were staring at me.

"WOW" one of the guys said and Mason backhanded him and growled, "Get this straight. She is like my sister, hands and eyes off! Got it." Did he just growl? I smiled at Mason and noticed that the room got really quiet at that point and everyone was really staring at me. And when I say everyone I mean Emily, Sam, the new guy, and the rest of them we really staring at me.

Emily had an enormous smile on her face, new guy looked at me like I was a precious gem or something, and everyone else looked well, shocked. Some of their mouths were hanging open. What the hell. I looked around the room with a confused look on my face trying to figure out why in the world everyone would be staring at me.

Continuing to look around the room I caught new guys eyes and couldn't look away. I could feel my heart speed up and I had no idea what was why. I have seen hot guys before, but they never had any kind of effect on me.

I tried to pull my eyes away from his chocolate brown ones, but my body was not listening to my head. I knew it was rude to keep staring, but it was like looking right into the sole of this guy. I didn't know his name or anything about him, but I could tell he was an amazing person and for some reason, I REALLY wanted to get to know him.

I finally broke eye contact when Olivia grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, which confused me even more.

Did I have something all over me? Is that why everyone was looking at me?

I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked fine. That's when Liv started a game of 20 questions.

Seth's POV

I was on my way to Sam and Emily's because Leah just called to tell me she was moving her family home. Apparently Savannah and Sydney were starting to show signs that they would be phasing soon.

I knew they would need a large house because there were 9 of them. Sam worked for the La Push Housing Authority and could get me the permits we needed to build a house on the rez.

As I walked into the house, I smelt the most wonderful sent of oranges and vanilla. It smelled like a push-up- pop. Emily must be cooking something new.

Some of the kids were watching a movie and Sam and Emily were reading in the dining room. I walked to them and started explaining everything. Just as I was going to tell them about the girls, I heard soft footfalls coming down the stairs and that wonderful sent started to get stronger.

Emily told me that Lilly was here and that Sam and I could talk in their bedroom up stairs. Sam stood up and started making his way toward the stairs. I heard Mason say something about hands off and looked around Sam. That's when I saw her.

The world seemed to stop spinning as I peered into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I knew in that instant that I imprinted. I instantly felt the urge to protect her and make her happy. I knew I was staring and she looked confused because at this point everyone in the room, but her new I imprinted on her. I think I heard an "Oh My God, a finally, and Holy Shit" but I had no idea who said them because the only thing important in this world was the angle that I was blessed with as an imprint.

She was beautiful. No beautiful doesn't do her justice. She was absolutely stunning. Her shiny blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail. Her baby blue eyes were lined with long thick black lashes. She had her beautiful lips pulled into a small nervous smile. She was tall, taller than any other imprint. She was slender, but had curves in all the right places. She had fair skin that had a hint of a tan. She was also wearing a school uniform that just seemed so cute on her.

I couldn't believe that she was meant for me. What could I have done to deserve an imprint like her. I really wanted to be her everything. I needed to say something to her. I wanted to hear her voice. I was about to say "Hi", but Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her up stairs. I assume to the bathroom because I could hear the shower and felt a strange pulling sensation that was hard to resist. I just wanted to follow her and make sure she was safe, loved, and protected.

OK, Seth don't freak out. You have waited a long time for this and you can't screw it up. Think…what did the other do to win over their imprint? I was lost in thought when I felt something that snapped me back into reality.

Sam patted me on the back and congratulated me. Emily jumped up and down and hugged me. The kids on the couch were talking about her and Mason came over to shake my hand. He pulled me toward him and whispered, "Dude, I'm happy for you, but don't even think of hurting her. I will not hesitate to kick you're ass, Alpha or not". I couldn't be angry at him for that. He was looking out for Lilly and I would need someone to do that when she was at school. I turned to Emily and started to ask questions.

"What's her name?"

"Lillianna Marie McAllister, but she goes by Lilly. Let me get her folder. Just a second."

Emily walked into the Kitchen. The guys were watching the movie again and Olivia still had Lilly upstairs.

"Where is she from?"

"Southern California. She attends a boarding school there and will be staying with us for the rest of the semester. She graduates in the Spring and I have no idea what her plans are after her stay with us."

"How old is she?"

"She's 17. Her birthday is in a few weeks. She was born on February 10th."

Emily took out a small picture of her and handed it to me.

"Would you like this?"

"Of course. Thank you Emily."

I was going to ask more questions, but the door bell rang.

"That must be Sister Lenore and Lanna. Carter honey, will you let our guests in and show them to the dining room?" Emily called as she started to make her way upstairs. I followed her, but decided to sit in the armchair that faced the dining room.

Emily headed upstairs to get the girls and Carter opened the door. A middle aged woman dressed in a nun's habit walked in followed by a girl Lilly's age.

She was dressed in the same uniform. I could hear that her heart rate started picking up as she noticed the living room full of rather big men. I could tell she was taking the whole thing in because her eyes were everywhere. Then her eyes suddenly stopped moving around the room. They were fixed on something. I followed her gaze, only to find Will staring right back at her with the goofy imprint look.

"There goes another one" Reese said. I couldn't believe that two of us imprinted on the same night.

I got up and pulled Will over to me. We started to talk low enough that only the guys could hear. I told Will that we needed to keep our cool and not give the nun any ideas to pack up the girls and send them back to California. He agreed and took a seat on the floor next to me. This way when they were working in the dining room we could still see them.

Carter walked the new arrivals into the dining room as Emily, Olivia, and my reason for living, Lilly came down the stairs. Emily and Olivia were smiling and Lilly looked annoyed. I wonder why she looked that way. I just wanted to make whatever was bothering her stop. I needed to see her smile.

I watched Lilly walk over to the dining room and give Will's imprint a hug. "Hey Lanna. How's the family you're staying with?" Her voice was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. It was like angles were singing. "They're really nice. How are things here Lil?"

Lilly told her she really liked it here and that she has already made friends. I glanced at Will and he had a smile from ear to ear at the sound of Lanna's voice. Her voice was nice to listen to, but not as good as Lilly's.

Emily and Liv kicked some of the guys off the couch and sat down. Emily leaned in and asked if I wanted to stay for dinner. I wasn't going to pass us anytime I could spend with Lilly.

"I would like that very much Em. Can you invite Will and Lanna too? Will just imprinted on her." Will looked at Emily with pleading eyes and Emily laughed. "Of course I will. I am a sucker for love stories."

I pretended to watch the movie as I used my super hearing to hear what the three of them were talking about. I didn't need to look at Will to know that he was doing the same.

It seemed that they were going over a project they needed to complete and class schedules. I was going to have to make sure the guys in school watch out for these two.

Lilly's POV

Olivia kept asking me questions about boyfriends, dating, and whatnot. I didn't understand what she was getting at. I kept telling her that I've never had a boyfriend or even been on a date but she didn't believe me. All of her questions were starting to annoy me.

I asked her about the new guy and she smiled. She told me his name was Seth and he was her Moms cousin. Emily joined us to tell me that Sister Lenore and Lanna were her. Emily always seemed happy, but now she just seemed ecstatic. We went down stairs so I could get this over with.

I walked over to Lanna, gave her a hug, and asked about the family she was staying with. For some reason my mind kept thinking about Seth. I kept glancing at him and he kept glancing at me. He would smile causing me to smile back. I had to really try and concentrate to make sense of what Sister Lenore was telling us. As Sister Lenore was pulling papers out of her bag, I glanced at Lanna and it looked like she was doing the same thing I was, but with Will.

After she told us about our project, she handed us a paper with our class schedule on it. Lanna and I had the same classes. The school said it would work out easier to help meet our graduation requirements. I glanced at my schedule and liked what I saw. We had Calculus, Physics, Quileute, Quileute history, independent study for gym, music, and independent study for vocal exploration.

We have already had calc and physics, but I guessed these were some of the harder math and science classes the school offered. Sister Lenore told us that the gym and music teacher would help get us set up and guide us if we needed help, but she thought we would be fine on our own. When she finished explaining, we said our goodbyes and got up. Emily walked in and invited Lanna to stay for dinner. She told Sister Lenore that she would drive her back to Claire's and Quil's when dinner was over. Sister Lenore agreed, gave us a hug, and told us she would see us in 8 weeks.

Lanna followed me up to my room and she set her stuff on the bed. I was going to change, but Lanna didn't have any clothes and didn't want to be the only one stuck in these ridiculous uniforms, so I stayed in mine to.

We headed back down stairs. I noticed most of the guys went home.

I introduced Lanna to Mason, Carter, Reese, Olivia, Will, and Seth.

Seth seemed surprised I knew his name. I smiled and told him Liv told me it earlier. He reached out and shook my hand. When his very warm hand made contact with mine, I felt a tingly shock that seemed to warm my whole body. I didn't let go and neither did Seth.

I looked at our hands and then at his eyes and got lost in them again. I could feel my heart start to race and I tried to control my breathing. I summoned all of my concentration and let go. I looked over at Lanna and noticed that Will was looking at her with a similar look that Seth gave me. What was going on and why was everyone acting weird?

Olivia started to ask Lanna and me all sorts of random questions, while all of the guys just sat there and listened. Seth was watching me, Will was watching Lanna, and the guys were glancing between the both of us. I hated all the attention, so I started to ask my own questions. I asked general questions that everyone would answer, but for some strange reason, I was only interested in Seth's answer.

Emily went into the kitchen to start dinner. She was going to be cooking for a small army tonight. As we talked and became more comfortable, I had an odd feeling that we were in for one wild life changing ride.

~*~

Dinner was so much fun. All of us kids got along so well. It was like we have known each other for our whole lives.

After we were finished, Lanna and I got up to help with the dished and Emily shooed us from the kitchen. She told us it was the boys turn to clean up. Mason, Carter, and Reese groaned and got up from the table to start cleaning the kitchen.

Olivia excused herself because she had a ton of homework to do.

That left Lanna, Will, Seth and I. The four of us went into the living room to watch some TV. Will picked up the remote and started to flip thru the channels. He stopped on some strange show. It seemed like people were racing these things in snow.

"What are those things?" Lanna asked.

"Those are snowmobiles. They are racing them. Haven't you two ever seen winter games and sports?" Will asked in a very serious, voice. It wasn't it a mocking way at all.

"No, Lanna and I have always lived in warm climates and never even seen snow until we came here." I said.

Usually I get annoyed if I have to keep explaining myself, but it was hard to be annoyed with Seth around.

Will gave Seth a meaningful look, got up, and whispered something in his ear. Lanna looked at me and shrugged. Seth smiled and nodded, "Sounds good, why don't you go ask Emily for some warm clothes for Lanna."

Lanna and I looked at each other and Will told me to go put on all the stuff I had for sledding. I shot him and Seth a questioning look and Seth reassured me I would like what they had planned.

I got up and started putting on all heavy clothes from earlier. Emily brought Lanna some pants and a bunch of warm outerwear. She put on all the stuff while the guys put on only a light jacket and some gloves.

When we were all dressed, we followed the guys out the back door and into the backyard. I had no idea what we were going to be doing.

The backyard had nothing in it, but snow.

Seth turned to me and said, "This is something that most kids do, but we figured you two need to learn the fine art of building snowmen."

He had a giant smile on his face waiting for me to agree.

Lanna laughed and said "OK, let's get started!".

Will and Seth each made a small snow ball. They showed us how to roll the ball in the snow to make it bigger. This was so much fun. I noticed how Will and Lanna seemed to unconsciously drift toward each other. Seth was always close by and that seemed to make me feel happy and safe. Why was that?

Seth and I ended up making a cute snowman family. We built a Mom, Dad, and three kids. While I was dressing each of the kids, Seth made the cutest snow dog.

I finished before him and had a great idea. I bent down and made a few small snow balls.

Seth was putting the finishing touches on Fido and I threw one of the snow balls at his back. I grabbed a ball in each hand and ran behind the snow Dad to use as a shield. He laughed and turned around. He was making a small ball as well, so I threw another one hitting him in the shoulder. He had the biggest, most beautiful smile on his face while he tossed his snowball, hitting me in the arm. "Hey buddy, this means war!" I threw another one and Seth threw some more as well.

We were laughing and running around like crazy. I was going to sneak up on Seth and ambush him while he was bent down making more balls. I grabbed a few in my hands and started to quietly walk toward Seth. As I got closer, my heart took off and I raised my arm to throw my ammo. It seemed to happen so fast, that I didn't even know what hit me. All I know is that I felt strong arms around my waist and I was being tackled to the ground.

I laughed so hard when I opened my eyes to see Seth leaning over me in the snow. He was laughing to.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, did you?" hw asked in a husky voice.

"Well…Um…A…Yeah..I guess". I sounded so stupid. My heart was all over the place, my breathing was crazy, and it seemed that my brain function shuts down the closer he is.

He was smiling that beautiful smile of his and I smiled back. His eyes caught mine and I got lost in a warm world of dark chocolate. He really did have the most beautiful eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown with honey gold and amber flecks.

Seth reached up and brushed a few stray hairs out of my face a tucked them behind my ear. We were both quiet and continued to stare at each other. The look in his eye told me he wanted to kiss me and for the first time in my life I wanted someone to kiss me. I was totally freaking out. I didn't know what to do.

He started to lean in ever so slowly. Seth paused as if asking for permission. He was almost to my lips when a back porch light was flicked on and Mason stepped out. I mentally groaned and Seth let out a little huff.

We both turned to look at the person who so rudely interrupted our little momement.

"Will took Lanna back to Claire and Quil's. Seth you should get her back inside before she freezes." With that said, he turned and shut the door, leaving us alone one again.

We were having so much fun, that we didn't even notice Lanna and Will leave. Seth smiled at me and said, "Time flies when you're having fun." He promptly jumped to his feet, leaned down, picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me into the house.

I was shocked to see that it was just after 9:00 at night. I was tired and wanted to talk to Olivia about this wonderful guy I just spent the evening with. I needed to hear his story before I make a decision about where I was going to let this relationship go.

I could tell Seth didn't want to leave, but understood that I was tired. He said a quick good night and headed home. I wondered how far it was because he didn't get into a car. He seemed to head in the direction of the forest.

I walked into the living room meeting the gaze of Reese, Carter, and Mason. Emily was curled up on the chair reading a book, but she had huge grin plastered on her face. Reese smiled and shook his head, Carter gave me a knowing look, and Mason looked concerned. I didn't feel like talking to any of the guys so I headed up stairs to find Liv. I would feel way more comfortable talking to her.

I found her working at her desk. I closed the door and she looked up. She must have noticed the permanent smile I had plastered on my face. I started to talk, but she held up one finger, got up, and turned on the radio pretty loud.

She turned to me and I raised my eyebrows in question. "The guys like to ease drop. They won't be able to hear with background noise." she said with a smirk.

"Was that what the shower was for?"

"Yeah, I should have mentioned it earlier, but I forget that you don't know these things yet. It's just you seem to fit in so well, that it seems you've been around forever."

I was beaming at this point. It was nice to know that she felt the same way I did.

"So, how did it go with Seth?" she asked with an amused, but knowing look I couldn't quite figure out.

I sighed a happy sigh, "It was great. He seems like such a great guy. What's his story anyway?"

She looked at me and her smirk turned into a grin. "Let's just say that I have a feeling you two will be perfect for each other".

She went on and on all about Seth. Instead of getting annoyed, I found myself wanting more information.

She didn't tell me his age, but I found out that he is older than we are and doesn't go to school anymore. He owns a jewelry company that some of the guys at school work for.

His Mom lives in Forks and his sister moved away, but called to tell him she is moving back. His best friend lives out east and he really misses him.

After an hour of telling me all about Seth, I could tell she was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. I got up and turned down the music. I told her I needed a shower and she nodded. Thanking me with her eyes. I grabbed my PJ's and headed to the bathroom.

When I returned, she was curled up in bed talking to someone with a guilty smile on her face. I shot her a questioning look, but grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair out.

She finished on the phone, told me Seth would be by at 9:00 to take me on a run, and rolled over like she was going to sleep. I shook my head and smiled.

She really was becoming a good friend. I crawled into bed knowing that there was no way I was going to sleep for a while. I tried to calm myself enough for all asleep, but my mind always went back and replayed my time with Seth. After midnight, exhaustion overcame me and I finally fell asleep.

_**AN: That's what I got so far. What do you think?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Just want to say thanks to princesskathybx,l alaland, jblc77, Miss. Ebbie Paige, TtoboggI for reviewing!_**

**_SM owns all the good characters!_**

Good Things Come to Those Who wait

Chapter 6

I got up at 8:30 to get ready for my run with Seth. I was excited, but nervous. I had to keep telling myself that there were no reasons why I should be feeling the way I do. I just met the guy for the love of all things holy.

I pulled on a pair of yoga pants, two long sleeve tee shirts, and a pair of socks. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and hair. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and called it good.

I sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat. Emily was up and making breakfast. "Waffles will be done if just a few minutes dear."

"That's Ok, I am going for a run and don't want to eat heavy." The last thing I need is to puke in front of Seth. I grabbed an apple and peanut butter, and sat at the table. I was cutting the apple into slices and spreading peanut butter on them when Emily told me that at 3:00 we were all going to the beach for a welcome bonfire. "Won't it be a little cold for one of those?" I asked.

"No sweetie, the fire will be warm and with all the guys around you probably won't even need to wear a heavy winter coat. A light jacket will do."

"Oh, OK. Sounds like fun! I've never been to a bon fire before." I told Emily taking a bite.

"You should like it. The Ateara's will be bringing Lanna. The two of you can meet the entire gang, minus only a few members. Just to warn you, there will be a lot of people there and you will meet more of Liv's friends." Emily said as she took a waffle and placed it on her plate.

"I'm excited to meet everyone. To tell you the truth, I really like it here. It's like one big happy family and Lanna said she really liked it to."

"I'm glad Lilly. I know that you and Lanna are new here, but both of you seem to fit in great. Like you have been here the whole time." She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

I heard the front door open and turned to find Seth standing in the entry way wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt with the sleeves cut off. What was he thinking wearing that in this weather? He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Almost, I just have to stretch and put my shoes on." I told him as I cleaned up my mess.

"Want some waffles and sausage Seth?" Emily asked as she started to clean her plate in the sink.

"You know I can't say no to any of your cooking. He smirked at her and served himself 4 Belgian waffles and 8 sausage patties.

I gawked at him with wide eyes. "You're going to eat all of that before we run?"

"Of course. I need my energy. Olivia told me you really like to run and Mason said he took you on a two mile run yesterday."

"Well, I wouldn't say I like to run, but I do it to keep in shape for things I like to do. Plus it's on our list of must do things when we are not in classes." I told him as I tied my shoes.

"Oh…you have a list of things you have to do when you're not in school?" he asked as he shoveled a huge piece of waffle in his mouth.

"Yeah, both of our parents make sure that SHA keeps us busy with tons of after school activities." I didn't tell him that they threw us into tons of program so they wouldn't feel guilty that we never went home for the weekends or on breaks.

"Huh, I guess it's OK if you like doing all the things you do. Do you like doing all the things they have you doing? He asked before picking up orange juice and chugging it.

"Most of the things I really like. I can't wait till I turn 18 and can choose my own activities and make my own decisions. Then when I graduate, I will have the chance to live my life the way I want." I smiled as I stood up after stretching.

Seth got up and started to wash his dishes. Emily took his dishes and told him to go with me. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Em, you're the best!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door with a smile that would melt anyone's heart. His hand was so warm. I really liked the feeling of his hand. It sent shivers through my body and I couldn't help but internally sigh in content.

"Excited much?" I asked as we heading toward the street.

"I guess you can say that. Hey how far do you want to run?"

"Well…I try to run about five miles a day. Would that be too much for you?" I asked not sure if that was OK or not.

"Five miles it is. We'll run to the cliffs and back. I think you will really like the view. You set the pace and I keep up. The cliffs are this way." He said as he pointed to the northwest.

I started to run at my usual pace and looked over at Seth. "Is this too fast? I know most people don't run this fast for longer distances, but I hate to go slow."

"No, it's good." He smiled at me and asked, "What are some of the things you do after school?

"Let's see…there's swimming, dance, equestrian riding, gymnastics, show choir, and working in the churches nursery. Although, swimming is usually done before school while riding, dance, and working in the nursery are some things I typically do on the weekends. The only things I do after school are gymnastics and show choir. But now that I am here and some of those activities can't be done around here, I will get more free time!"

"Wow! They really do keep you busy. Which activities do you like?"

"I enjoy all of those activities. When I was younger, I had a lot more of them. Once I started getting older, the Sisters let me choose which ones I wanted to continue. Show choir is my all time favorite with gymnastics coming in a close second."

He continued asking me questions all the way to the cliffs. We reached the top of the cliffs and the view was breathtaking.

"Wow! Seth this is amazing. I think you just showed me my favorite spot in La Push."

He smiled at me and said, "Glad you like it." I smiled at him and shivered. It was really cold when you weren't running. He stepped forward and rubbed his warm hands up and down my arms. "Thanks. I guess I don't really notice the cold when I'm running." I told him with a shy smile.

"Lets get you back before you get sick. I would feel terrible if you got sick because of me" he said in a serious voice.

We started running toward home and I looked over at him and said, "You don't have to worry, I don't get sick."

"That's just because you have never lived in a cooler climate."

"No, other girls got sick. I have never been sick in my whole life." I could tell he didn't believe me because he rolled his eyes at me.

"Seth, I'm serious. I have really strong will power. You know mind over matter. I never wanted to get sick, so I haven't been sick."

He laughed, "You know Lilly, I don't think will power has anything to do your immune system.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It's just sometimes it just feels like if I think about something a lot, it just happens."

He shook his head, "That's called hard work. If you want something enough you will do what it takes to achieve it. It's a good thing your like that. It will make you life so much fuller." He smiled at me.

He was really sounding much older and wiser. "How old are you Seth? You seem so much older when you talk like that." I caught a glimpse of some thought, but he turned to me and gave me a big goofy grin.

"How old do I look?"

"If I answered that before I came to La Push, I would have said 25. Knowing that Mason, Reese, and Carter are 16 and look like they are 21, I would say 19 or 20?"

He chuckled. "You have very good reasoning skills. I think it would be safe to say I am closer to 20 then 19."

I didn't push the age thing anymore. He didn't give me a straight answer and I wanted one. I made a mental note to find out his age sooner or later, but let him get away with it for now.

"Liv told me you owned a jewelry company. What's that like?"

"Well it started a few years ago. I made a necklace for a friend and she loved it. She showed it to one of her designer friends and they paid me to make some for her models for Fashion Week. After her show, I started to get calls about making custom pieces. I filled those orders after I hired some of the guys to help. About a year ago I signed a deal for 500 pieces to be sold at three exclusive stores. The business is really picking up and I'm making a pretty good living."

"That's really cool! What's your company called?" Maybe I have heard of it, after all I pretty much only shopped at exclusive stores in California.

"Oh, it's called Imprint Inspirations. My friend came up with it."

I stopped. "No Way!" I yelled and pushed his arm in disbelief. He didn't budge, but the brief contact sent a shock of energy through my entire body. He looked at me, raised his eyebrows.

"You've heard of it?"

"Umm…yeah! I love your stuff." I said with a big smile. I reached in the collar of my shirt and pulled out my necklace to show him. "I have three of them."

He stepped closer and held the tiny charm around my neck. He looked at the charm and asked me how I could possible afford one let alone three. "Let's just say my Mom and Dad felt guilty they missed my last birthday." I shrugged trying to make it look like I could care less. I didn't really want to talk about it so I asked how he made it

He dropped my necklace and we continued heading back home. "You know I was the one who carved that piece. " He said with a disbelieving smile. He always smiled and I loved it. It warmed my heart when he would smile.

"When we get back I'll show you the other two pieces and maybe you can tell me who carved them."

"Sure…it's easy to tell by the coloring of the wood." I'm the one that carves all the sand colored pieces.

"Oh, well I guess you made my other two as well. I like all of your pieces, but the sand colored ones are my favorite. Lanna has one too. She has a silver colored star with a river and trees carved in the center."

Seth shook he head and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just…it really is a small world. Did you know that Will carved Lanna's necklace?"

"That's cool!" I smiled up at him as he opened the front door for me. I stepped in and took off my shoes. I said a quick hi to Liv and the guys as I dashed upstairs to get my jewelry bag.

When I came back down to show Seth, he was sitting on the couch and eating again. I showed him my stuff and he confirmed that he carved them. Lanna couldn't believe that of all the things in the world I would have those. After we talked about what a coincidence it is that Lanna and I have their jewelry, I took them back up stairs and took a shower.

I showered as fast as I could and hurried back to my room so I could get dressed. I decided that I would wear a pair of dark jeans with a royal blue sweater. I pulled my necklace out of my shirt so the small charm popped against the sweater. I dried my hair and curled large loose curls. I applied my makeup to accentuate my eyes. The blue sweater really made my eye color pop. After I grabbed my boots, I headed downstairs for lunch.

I was happy to see that Seth was still there with Liv, the boys, Emily, and 2 new boys that I never met before.

I smiled at then and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Lilly" I said stepping forward to shake their hands. Both of the guys smiled and looked me up and down. I looked at Liv and she rolled her eyes. I heard a growl, at least that's what it sounded like, but I knew the Uley's didn't have a dog. I guess I'm just hearing things. When the growl stopped, the two guys said their names were Michael and Ethan.

I noticed they looked to the left. I followed their gaze only to see Seth glaring at them. They seemed to sense what Seth wanted and they went to see Emily.

After they left, Seth turned to me and smiled. "Hey, Emily's busy making food for the bonfire later. Do you want to come with me to get Pizza in Forks?"

"Yeah, can we stop so I can pick up a few things for school?"

"Sure thing. What do you need to pick up?" he asked as Mason threw him some keys.

"Just a few note books and pens. Back at SHA we all use laptops, but Liv said everyone just takes notes on paper. I really don't want to stick out more then I already will." He nodded and opened the back door for me.

We headed to the black truck parked on the side of the house. Seth opened the passenger seat for me and I climbed in. He ran to the driver side, climbed in, and started to truck.

~*~

When we returned to the Uley's, Seth walked me to the door. What was he doing, did he think that was a date? Huh, I guess you could call it that. I mean he took me to lunch, paid, and then took me shopping and insisted that he pay for the few school supplies I picked up.

"I'm going to head home and change. But I'll come back and help get things set up for the bon fire."

"OK", I replied trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. I didn't want him to leave. He made me feel comfortable, warm, and wanted for some strange reason.

I looked up at him and our eyes met. I didn't look away and neither did he. I knew we were standing there awhile, but he wasn't making a move and there was no way I was going to make the first move seeing I had no idea what to do.

He seemed to be struggling with an internal battle of some sort, but started to lean toward me. My heart took off like a bat out of hell. My palms started to sweat. Wait, what? I never get like this. I knew in that instant that there was nothing more I wanted then for him to kiss me. My mutant butterflies were back trying to take over the world. I started to close the gap. His lips were mere centimeters away from mine.

Just as we were about to make contact, Mason opened the door with raised eyebrows. He smirked at Seth, while Seth glared at him. Mason reached out took my bag of school supplies in one hand and pulled me in the house with the other.

"Bye Seth…I'll see you later" I called as Mason pulled my further in the house and shut the door.

If looks could kill, then Mason should be 6 feet under by now with the look I'm giving him. "What was that about?" I hissed at him with my hands on my hips.

"You're like my little sister and with that means rules."

"What rules are those" I said with acid in my voice.

"Well…you and Liv can't date, kiss, or do any other thing with a guy until your 25."

"What!" Liv yelled as she stormed over to where we were. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked as she poked him in the chest. "Lilly and I will see who we want, kiss who we want, and do what we want. Do you understand that Mason Lee Uley?"

I had to hold back a laugh. It was funny to see a 6 foot something guy being chewed out by a 5'4" girl. She was pissed and there was no way I would ever want her pissed at me.

Mason didn't respond, but smiled looking down at Liv.

She reached up and gave him one hell of a titty twister. He let out a small scream and clutched his nipple, if he even had one left. Carter and Reese laughed and gave Liv a high five.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. "Come on Lilly, we have to get ready for the bon fire and NUMB NUTS WILL BE GONE BY THE TIME WERE READY!" she yell clearly telling Mason to get out.

With that she slammed her door. "Lilly you'll do my hair and make-up and then I'll do yours. The plan is to look super hot and have all the guys check us out just to piss off Captain Douche Bag."

"OK…I guess that will work. I just don't want to look like a skank when I'm meeting all those people for the first time."

"OK, deal!" she said with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks to all who reviewed. Your reviews are great. They help to keep me writing when things get busy._**

**_I like this chapter, but didn't have time to edit it properly so I'm sorry for any mistakes. _**

**_My character personalities are based on people in my life. The way Lilly handles her brothers is the same way I had to handle my surrogate brothers with I was in high school with them._**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

**_SM owns all the good characters_**

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 7

Olivia was picking out clothes to wear and all of the outfits she has chosen so far seem to be united on the make us look like a common streetwalker front. I knew I had to step in before she tried to get me to stuff myself into any of those strips of fabric she called clothes.

"Hey Liv, you do remember it is cold out and we will be wearing some type of jacket, right?"

"Hey, I can handle the cold and I'm sure Seth wont mind keeping you warm." She replied with an evil grin on her face. Oh My God! It can't be that obvious that I want him. I shook my head and didn't even respond to that. Maybe that would throw her off.

"Hey instead of looking like we're heading out to a club, why don't we go for a cute "snow bunny" look and work our way up to wearing practically nothing?" I really didn't want to dress like that at a family event and I was going to do whatever it takes to change her mind.

Liv opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off with, "You and Lanna turn 18 about a week before me. Why don't the three of us celebrate our birthday with a trip to Seattle to go clubbing? We can all get ready over here so Mason can see us and then head to the clubs. Mason will hate the fact that we will be eye candy for every guy in the place and he won't even know where we are to stop us." I smiled at her and used my eyes to plead my case.

She furrowed her brows as she was thinking it through and agreed on one condition. She was going to call a friend to send us proper attire for the evening. I agreed happily. Now back to picking out more suitable outfits.

Liv still had me do her hair and makeup. I let her do my hair, but did my own makeup since she's never used loose powder mineral makeup. When I looked at our reflections standing next to each other in the mirror, I had to admit we looked pretty damn good.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that Seth was going to be here in about 25 minutes. "Hey Liv, Seth is going to be here in about 25 minutes to help with the bon fire stuff. We should get dressed."

"OK" she said as she walked over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a form fitting purple sweater with a low v-neck. She held them up and asked what I thought. I gave her two thumbs up, corny I know, but it works. I started to search for my outfit. I pulled out a new pair of jeans and a black sweater with a scoop neck. I also pulled out a magenta scarf. I held up my choice of clothes and Olivia shook her head.

"No, that looks like you just going to hang out with friends at the mall. Hear wear this sweater." She said as she handed me a powder blue long sweater that was very fuzzy looking. I liked it and tried it on. It was very form fitting, but not in a bad way. It really did look nice on me.

"You know you're going to drive Seth wild in that outfit." She stated like it was common news.

"Yeah, well I think you're going to give Mason a reason to hate Josh. He's not going to be able to take his eyes off you." I told her with a knowing smirk. She whirled around and looked at me in disbelief.

How could she not know he was crazy for her? I noticed it within five minutes of meeting him.

"He doesn't like me like that. We're really good friends and have been all our lives."

"Well, I think little Josh and little Olivia are not so little anymore and Josh is seeing you in a much different light." I grinned at her and she was speechless. I took that as my exit cue and left her to ponder the new information.

I went to see if Emily needed any help in the kitchen. She was finished with all of the food, but needed help loading the massive amounts into Sam's, Mason's, and maybe another truck. I couldn't believe how much food she prepared.

I grabbed one of the large bowls and went to the side door. When I stepped out of the house, the bowl disappeared from my hands. I knew I didn't drop it so I looked to the right and then to the left. I jumped and yelped. Seth was staring down at me holding the bowl wearing a wide smile.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I noticed that he was looking rather yummy in a pair of jeans, snug long sleeve black tee shirt, and a black down vest.

He shrugged, "Just one of my hidden talents". He loaded the bowl into the truck and turned in time to catch me checking him out. I immediately looked away and he smiled a nice smug smile. I was embarrassed and turned back to the kitchen to grab more food.

Liv had just joined us and we passed the food down our line so Seth or Sam would take it and load it into a truck. When we were finished both truck beds were filled and part of Seth's truck was also filled.

Before we could leave, I had to grab a few things. I sprung up the stairs to grab my ivory knee length wool coat and pale pink scarf, hat, and gloves.

Seth was standing at the bottom of the stairs and asked if I wanted to ride with him.

"Sure Seth, thanks for the ride. Does Olivia need one as well?"

"No she is driving Mason's truck and Sam and Emily are driving together."

"OK, let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward his truck. That all too familiar tingling sensation that happens when we touch shot through my body helping to calm any nervous feeling I was feeling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth look at our hands and smile. My heart fluttered as the thought that he liked the idea of us holding hands. I was so content and lost in my daydreams of Seth, that I didn't even notice him holding the passenger door open for me.

"Are you going to get in?" he asked with a smirk. "Um…yeah" I muttered embarrassed.

When we were buckled in, he started to drive the short distance to the beach. "Are you nervous?" he asked as he peeked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well to be honest, I am a little. Emily said there was going to be a lot of people at the bon fire. I don't know why I'm nervous because I usually don't get nervous so it's kind of a new feeling to me."

"You have nothing to worry about. I am sure everyone will love you. Just be yourself. Would it make you feel better if I didn't leave your side all night?" He turned and smiled before he turned his attention back to the road.

"That might help a little. Will you help with names if I forget?"

"I will help with whatever you need." He said that statement with such conviction that it took me a second to process it.

He turned into the parking lot and parked. The lot was filled with cars and I noticed a few were parked at the side of the road. Emily wasn't kidding when she said a lot of people. Seth seemed to notice my hesitation to open the door and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so nervous? Why did I have this need to make sure they all liked me? I have never cared about that before. What was with me now?

'Suck it up cupcake', I thought to myself.

I looked at Seth and smiled to tell him I was ready to rock this shindig. I opened the door and met Seth at the back of the truck. He handed me one of the smaller bowls while he grabbed a larger one.

"Ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He placed a rather large warm hand on the small of my back and led me up the path. I could hear the sounds of a large crowd having fun.

Once we made it over the small hill, I could see the gathering.

It was amazing to say the least. There were three large fires with flames of blues and greens. It was beautiful.

Watching everyone interact with each other, you could easily tell they loved each other. This might have been a gathering of friends, but it was clear they were more like family and a close family at that. I spotted Emily and some other ladies near some large tables. They were setting the food out.

We headed over to the tables and I could tell everyone that I hadn't met yet was watching me. They all seemed to smile, so that made me feel better.

"Hey Lilly" Emily said as she took the bowl from me and pulled the cover off. "Seth why don't you put that at the end of the table." Seth hesitated. I could tell he didn't want to leave my side. I looked up at him and smiled to tell him I was OK. He smiled back and went to the end of the table never taking his eyes off of me.

Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a large tree that was on the ground and acted more as a bench. She climbed on top and smiled down at me. Seth was at my side rubbing my back soothingly. "Hey everyone!" she yelled like a six year old on the playground. Everyone turned and looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"OK so we need to introduce everyone to the newest members of our little gang." I was touched that Emily was thinking of Lanna and I as a part of their special group of friends.

"Claire, grab Lanna and bring her up. OK people, this is how we are going to do this. I want all the families to stand together. When I say your name, wave so the girls know who you are." Emily pulled me up to stand next to her. Seth stood close behind me. Being in close proximity to him helped to calm me. I smiled at Lanna as she approached the log.

As everyone started to make smaller groups around the beach, Emily pulled Lanna up next to me. I noticed Will was staying close to her as well. He went to stand near Seth.

Emily began the introductions. She pointed to groups of people and they began to wave. "This is Rachel, Paul, and their kids, Jason, Josh, and Melissa. Here are Kim, Jared, and their boys, Michael, Ethan, and Kellen. Over here we have Quil, my niece Clair, Wyatt, and Ava. And here are Ashley, Embry, and their kids Justin, Mark and Sophie." She took a deep breath and continued to point out the friendly looking people. "Abby, Collin, and their kids Will, Drew, Tyler, and Nick. This is Alexis, Brady, and their kids, Daniel, David, and Dale. Grace, Alex, and their kids, John, Logan, and Noah. Over there are Brianna, Ryan, and their kids, Anthony, Nathan, and Ben. Kaylee, Gavin, and their little one Braydin. Over there are Jasmine, Jackson, and their kids, Jeffery and Jeremy. Katie and Cooper with little Hayden. Then there is Audrey and Owen. And last, but not least is Alyssa and Isaac with their kids, Zach, Jordan, and Avery. The only ones not here are Leah's family and Jacob's family. So that's everyone."

Lanna and I smiled at them and then said, "Hi, nice to meet you all" at the same time. We laughed while a few others chuckled.

I felt familiar warm hands on my waist followed by the distinct feeling of being lifted. I turned to see who was lifting me. Smiling at me with a look of intense devotion was Seth. I was so grateful for him. When he was around, life seemed utterly perfect.

I looked over at Lanna and noticed her fingers laced in Will's. I smiled at her. It was cute to see them together.

"Girls, why don't you go and get some food. I will open the tabled to the boys in a few minutes and there won't be any left." Emily said in a very sweet voice. She always had a way to make you feel welcomed and loved. I really liked her!

Lanna and I set off toward the tables to get some food. With small portions on our plates, we looked around to see where we should sit. Seth and Will led the way to one of the many drift wood trees that lined the bon fires.

We sat down and I looked around. I noticed that all of the women at this gathering had food or was getting food while the men looked eager to get to the food. It was like an unspoken rule that women eat first and then the men can have the leftovers. I kind of liked it.

I was taken out of my thoughts as the scent of fresh rain water combined with a slight pine smell invaded my senses. I loved that smell and instantly knew who was near me. That was Seth. I turned to smile at him. He smiled back.

We started talking and got lost in comfortable conversation. After a while, I noticed that people were filling the other trees around me and they were all eating, both the men and women. I looked at Seth and noted that he didn't have any food.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked concerned because he was always up for eating something.

"It doesn't matter; I told you I wouldn't leave your side."

"Don't be stupid, go get some food and come back if you want. Now that introductions were made, I am pretty comfortable." I said trying to urge him to get food, but I was hoping he would come back. He looked at me for a while, and then he smiled, patted my knee, and went to get food.

As soon as he left, I felt this strange feeling in my chest. I was cold and I felt alone. It was weird. How could someone I just met have such an effect on me?

I began to eat my food as Lanna and I talked about random things. I noticed that people were watching us with friendly, welcoming, but curious looks. I could feel eyes on my back and turned to meet the glorious warm brown eyes that I could get lost in and that's exactly what I did. We looked at each other. I didn't know how long he held my gaze, but Lanna elbowed me and I turned to see her, Will, Olivia, and Josh smirking at me.

I shrugged and looked at how close Liv and Josh were sitting. I hope they get together. They are just so cute.

It wasn't long after, that some of the people we were shown earlier started to come over and talk. Both of us made small talk. It seemed that I got along well with everyone I talked to. I really liked everyone here in La Push.

Wind picked up off the ocean and I shivered. Despite the fires, it was still a little chilly. Seth must have noticed, because he was at my side in a second. He balanced a loaded down plate on his lap as he shifted even closer. I could feel his warmth reaching out and warming me right to my soul. Our comfortable conversations started where they left off.

What seemed like seconds later, but in reality was probably like 30 minutes later, I noticed that the adults drifted to one fire, while the teenagers were all hanging around our fire.

It was nice. Everyone was talking and eating. I looked around and studied everyone's faces. One thing was common. They were happy and I was envious that they have lived their whole lives feeling like that.

"What classes do you guys have?" asked a guy across from Lanna and I. We looked over at him and couldn't remember what his name was. I knew Lanna would be too shy to answer him, so I told him our schedules.

No one seemed to know what the independent study courses were about. Apparently, their school never offered them. We all guessed that it was easier for the school to help us meet our graduation requirements.

This had Lanna and I thinking. We were finished with all academic courses that are required to graduate; we only had to finish up a fine arts credit and a physical education credit.

"I understand we need PE to graduate, but why is it independent. Why don't we just take what everyone else does here?" Lanna asked.

I looked at her and then turned to ask the group "What is PE like at your school?"

Liv spoke first. "Well, the girls are in a small gym and the boys are in the large gym. In gym right now we are playing volleyball and I think the guys are playing basketball, but it changes with each unit." The guys nodded.

I looked at Lanna and she raised her eyebrows and I knew she was asking me what the hell did Sister Lenore arrange for us. You see, at Sacred Heart Academy; PE classes are not the same at other schools. We have to take specific classes. I have taken swimming, diving, figure skating, dance, tennis, and yoga.

Lanna and I figured we would make our last semester easy and take gymnastics because it's like second nature after all the years we put into it, but there were no training centers in the area. I shrugged and gave up trying to figure things out. I knew that we would find out tomorrow and decided to have fun with everyone.

"Hey lets play a game to get to know each other." Jason shouted so we could all hear.

"What kind of game?" Seth asked with a hesitant look.

"Umm…well…we could say four weird random things about ourselves. Three being true and one being a lie. Then the rest of us have to guess which one is the lie." He replied and Seth nodded. I wondered why he seemed so worried at first.

"I'm game." I said with a shrug. This should be easy because I have some kind of weird sixth sense that helps me figure out if people are lying or not. Everyone else agreed and we decided that since Jason came up with it, he could go first.

He stood up and said, "OK so I'm terrified of squirrels, I have to wash my hair twice a day, I enjoy a good chick flick, and I can speak three languages."

Josh started to laugh and the rest of us joined in.

"Well which one do you think is a lie?" he asked the group.

A guy named Tyler, I think, laughed, shook his head, and said, "Dude, don't tell me you are actually afraid of squirrels and you like chick flicks. We all know you can't speak three languages." At that everyone started laughing; some were rolling of the ground.

"Hey…it's not that funny. Those little rodents run around looking cute, but the way they look at me creeps me out. It's like they are trying to find a way to give me rabies or something." Now I was laughing.

The game continued in a circle until it was finally Lanna's turn, which means I'm next. Lanna stood up while Will looked like a kid in a candy store. It's like he wanted to find out about her.

"OK, so…um…I have never driven before, I can speak four languages pretty well, I love to get white hot chocolate and let it get cold before I drink it, and I'm originally from Maine." I knew which one she was lying about, but I didn't say anything. Everyone started guessing things, but Will guessed right.

"You're lying about being from Maine." He said with a smile. She nodded, smiled at him, and sat down. That's when all eyes turned to me. I guess it was my turn. I stood up and looked around.

"OK, well, I guess…I HATE cotton balls, I am totally obsessed with Coconut Clusters from Morley Candy in Michigan, I really want to go to Mackinac Island, and I'm not a natural blonde." I finished.

"You made it so easy. We all know that you're a natural blonde. Look at you eyes, they are sooo blue and you don't have any roots." someone said like it was common knowledge.

"Hey, back in California, people asked who colored my hair all the time." I countered.

"Why do you hate cotton balls?" Seth asked, clearly wondering what I had against those fluffy white balls.

"Don't get her started." Lanna mumbled shaking her head.

"I know it's weird, but I don't care. I really hate the way they feel. When I have to touch them it's like they're sucking the all moisture from my hands, leaving them feeling dry and nasty. But the absolute worst thing is the utterly irritating sound they make when you pull them apart." I was cringing just thinking about them. Everyone just looked at me and then started laughing. Reese was laughing so hard that the Mountain Dew he was drinking shot out of his nose.

After they finished laughing, it was Seth's turn. I was excited; I really wanted to know every little thing about him. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have to sleep with three pillows, it irritates me to wear shoes, I love watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon from the 80's, and I enjoy a good game of football." He looked down and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Which one do you think is the lie Lilly?" He asked. I knew in my gut that they were all true. I guess it was my sixth sense working, but it never failed me before.

"You cheated Seth, everything you said was true." I said with a smirk. He shrugged and told me he was a really bad liar anyway. A few minutes later the game ended and everyone started small conversations with people close to them.

"Hey, want to go for a walk down the beach?" Seth whispered in my ear, totally getting the mutant butterflies into attack mode.

"Yeah. I haven't seen much of it." I smiled, while he stood and held his hand out to help pull me up. His hand always felt so nice in mine. Once I was up, he didn't drop my hand and I didn't either. I was going crazy on the inside. I know it's silly but I was pretending that we were a couple and to be honest. I was more than fond of that idea.

We walked slowly toward an outcropping of large rocks. It was nice talking with each other. After a while we reached the rocks. They were much bigger then I thought.

Seth dropped my hand and a strange empty feeling filled my chest. All I knew was that I wanted to be touching him again. He turned his back to me. "Jump on; I wanna sit on top of that rock." he said as he pointed to one that was clearly surrounded by water.

"Umm…maybe we should climb up that one." I said pointing to a much smaller one that didn't involve a chance at falling into the water.

"It'll be fine Lilly; I won't drop you or let you fall in. Just climb on, if you don't I'll just go all caveman of you and carry you there anyway." He said with a teasing smile on his face. I shrugged and jumped on wrapping my legs and arms around him. I loved every second of holding him and tried desperately to memorize each second of it.

It was like I was a crack addict and Seth was my fix. I was becoming addicted to his smell, his heat, the sound of his voice, he eyes, his smile, his touch, and everything else Seth. The more I got, the more I wanted.

He quickly climbed up one rock at started jumping from rock to rock to get to our desired destination. I climbed down and noticed just how chilly it was when you were surrounded by the water and I wasn't wearing a warm coat. The wind was picking up and was cutting right threw my current jacket. Seth noticed and sat down pulling me into his lap wrapping his arms around me.

Dear Jesus, Mary, and Joseph my heart was beating a mile a minute and I actually had to remember to breathe.

We sat silently for a while before Seth spoke. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Are you nervous?" he asked with worry in his voice.

I turned my head and looked up at him. He was smiling, but I could see worry in his eyes. I instantly smiled back to relieve his nerves.

"I'm ready and I am not nervous, but really excited actually. It may sound shallow, but I am really excited to pick out my own clothes. I can't wait to experience a normal high school and what it's actually like being a normal teenager. You know, this is the first time in my entire life that I will be able to pick what I want to wear to school."

"I glad you're excited. If you need help or feel scared in anyway, I want you to find Mason, Carter, Reese, Will, or Drew. They will keep you safer then anyone else at school."

All this talk about being kept safe was starting to make me nervous, like the school is dangerous. "Is it dangerous at school?" I asked in a timid voice. He laughed a booming laugh.

"No, school is safe. It's just I kind of worry about important things and I remember what it's like in high school. I know that you and Lanna will get a lot of attention from the other students. The guys are going to swarm and the girls will probably be…well…bitches to be honest." He told me this with sad eyes.

"Oh. Why?" I asked curious as to why the girls will act like that to a person they don't know. I already knew the guys would see Lanna and me novelties and want to stake their claim on the "fresh meat".

"They'll be jealous. You and Lanna are new in town so the guys will naturally turn their attention from them to you. Lanna is pretty and you're just, well, stunning. I'm pretty sure you especially will turn quite a few heads if not all of them."

I was jealous when he said Lanna was pretty, but he quickly made me forget about it when he called me stunning.

I turned to look at the water and leaned against his chest. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck. I really wished he was still in school.

"You know I wish you were going to be there tomorrow." I can't believe I just said that out loud! He makes me feel so comfortable that I don't even think before I speak.

I turned to look at him to gauge his reaction. Our eyes met and time stood still.

"I wish I could be there for you, but I paid my dues and have to get the plans started on my sister's house. She's moving her family back soon and will need a place to live. How about I pick you up and take you out to dinner to celebrate your first day at picking out your own clothes?" he said with a small nervous smile, never breaking eye contact.

"Like a date?" I asked. Please say yes.

"Would you like it to be a date?" he inquired with a hopeful expression.

"Um…yeah, it would be nice, but only casual. We can have a formal date next weekend." I said wondering, but hoping he would want to have another after the first date.

He was beaming and said, "Sounds like a great plan to me."

We sat in comfortable silence while we watched the sun set in the horizon. After it was gone, Seth sighed and pulled us into a standing position.

"I better get you back before Mason freaks out. Have you noticed that he seems rather protective about you and Liv? I think he truly sees you as a sister he as to protect." He said pulling me onto his back as he leapt toward the beach.

He sat me down only to grab my hand to entwine our fingers together. Life was getting better by the second. We walked leisurely back to the bon fire. We didn't talk much, but the silence was a comfortable one.

I started to think how much better my life has gotten since I came here. It was like I found a home in just a few short days. I couldn't believe the feeling I got every time I was near Seth, let alone if we were touching in some way. It was almost magical.

We got back to the group and the people who were still there were looking at us. Most had smiles, but Mason looked irate. He was glaring at Seth while storming over to us. Seth chuckled, which seemed to make Mason more upset. The whole scene made me want to burst into a fit of laughter, so I settled for a smirk.

"Do you two think this is funny?" he asked as people started to watch this little soap opera like drama play out.

I nodded and Seth simply continued to walk past him. He reached out and patted Mason's shoulder. This simple action of not really taking action stunned Mason for a few seconds. We made it back to our little spot at the fire.

Seth sat down and pulled me into his lap. I felt a little funny doing this with everyone around, but when he wrapped his arms around me protectively, I forgot everyone else. It was too easy to lose track of time and place when I was with him. When we were together, it felt like we were the only people around. I couldn't help but wonder if Seth was feeling the same way.

Mason trudged over to where we were and sat next to us. He took a deep breath before he started his speech.

He began talking in a slow, but cool tone. "Lilly, do you have any idea just how worried I was? I couldn't find you anywhere. Dad told me to calm down and that you were safe, but I couldn't help but worry, you are so innocent and naive that I didn't want you to be put in a situation you couldn't handle."

Seth tensed and started to tremble ever so slightly. "Do you actually think that I would ever put her into a situation that wasn't appropriate?" Seth asked in a pained, but defensive tone. With the most amount of conviction I have ever heard, he told Mason that I was safer with him than anyone else. I could tell this little chat was starting to heat up between the two of them and I didn't want them to be upset with each other.

I rubbed his forearms soothingly and decided to have a small discussion with Mason. I was going to try a diplomatic approach before I go all bitchy on him and demand him to back off.

"Mason, I am touched that you would worry about me so much. I was with Seth and perfectly safe. Yes, I am pretty innocent, but I am not naïve when it comes to dealing with boys. Please remember that I was forced into wearing that stupid uniform in public for my entire teenage life. The only good thing about wearing that thing was that I learned many useful skills to handle the opposite sex. I am my own protector, but I have noticed just how protective the men around here seem to be of the women around them. So I was thinking, how about we make a deal between the two of you so we can avoid any kind of disputes?" I asked looking between Seth and Mason.

They both looked at me a shrugged.

"When I am not with Seth, you can take on the role of protector, but when Seth is around that's his job. And if I ever feel forced into anything, I will tell both of you and let you guys help me solve it. Does that sound like a good deal?" I asked while I noticed people watching and listening to our little conversation.

They both nodded.

"OK, enough with all that BS. I have to get ready for school tomorrow. Who wants to take me home?" I asked Seth and Mason, but hopping Seth would be the one to jump on the offer.

"I'll take her." Seth said as he stood us up and placed my feet on the ground. My heart was pounding with excitement.

We said our goodbyes to everyone that was still there and asked Emily if she needed any help. She thanked us for coming and we headed to his truck. He opened the door and placed me into the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's side while I buckled my seat belt.

The ride back to the Uley's was pleasant, but bittersweet. We were have a great time together, but we were going to have to say goodbye soon. We pulled into the driveway and I hopped out of the cab before Seth could open the door.

I met him in the front of the truck and instead of taking my hand like I thought he would, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

We stopped at the door and I turned to face him. He never let go of my waist, so now we were standing very close. He looked at me with a look that told me he was conflicted about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I did something wrong and he doesn't want to go out tomorrow.

"Nothing" he replied with a somewhat forced looking smile. I didn't buy it.

"Something is wrong. You have this look in your eyes that's telling me you're torn about something." I said rubbing my hands up and down his forearms to help relax him.

"You're really intuitive, you know that." He said with a smile while looking down at me. I looked up at him and our eyes met.

I had to remind myself not to get lost in those molten chocolate brown eyes and to try and help him solve his problem even if that meant me not being around him. "Please tell me." I whispered as I gave him the sad puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and I knew I was going to get my way. "I seem to be torn about kissing you now or kissing you on our date."

That's not what I expected him to say, I looked up to see him looking at me nervously. I smiled to let him know to relax. I guess I needed to step up to the plate to help him with his little ordeal.

If he had to leave, I wanted to part happily. I was going to kiss him and with that decision made, the mutant butterflies attacked while my heart took off at top speeds.

I took a deep breath, looked at him, wrapped my hands around the back of his head, and pulled his lips to mine.

The instant our lips met, it felt like a volcano was erupting within me. Heat seemed to surge through my body as his warm succulent lips molded to mine like they were made for each other. He wrapped both hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I loosened up on his head to wrap both arms around his neck. One of his hands sent shivers down my spine as it slowly traveled up my back and settled at the base of my head. He pulled me closer and I smiled against his lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet, but was building in intensity. I was dizzy and couldn't decide if it was because of him or the lack of oxygen I seemed to be forgetting I needed. I pulled back slightly and took in short shallow breaths. I noticed he was doing the same thing.

"Wow" he said with me still in his arms and my head tucked under his chin.

"Wow is right." I said breathlessly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. It was clear that neither of us wanted to say bye to one another.

He pulled back and smiled down at me. "I'll be waiting in the parking lot for you tomorrow. We'll drive to Port Angeles for dinner and some fun. I think you're going to like it."

I nodded, still recovering from our earlier kiss. We smiled at each other and he bent down to place a soft peck on my lips. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said in a soft husky voice that melted my already mushy insides.

"That'll give me something to look forward to if class is boring."

He opened the door for me and I headed upstairs to my room. Olivia was practically jumping on her bed when I closed the door behind me.

"Spill!" she shrieked as she ran toward me pulling me to her bed. I smiled as I replayed the best day of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you to all who reviewed and added me to their favorite stories/alerts._**

**_SM owns the all the good characters. _**

Good Thing Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 8

I woke up to my favorite song blearing from my iHome. It always got me ready to conquer the world with a smile on my face. I jumped out of bed, turned my iPod off, and went to take a shower.

You would think a normal person would be nervous about a first day of school. Nope, not me. I was excited. I didn't have to worry about meeting new friends because I had already found great ones. I didn't need to impress any guys because I was only interested in one and we were going out after school. I knew I had easy classes.

What was there to worry about? My outfit! I didn't want to dress up too much, but I still wanted to look nice. Seth was going to be picking me up after all.

I wrapped the towel around myself and headed back to our room. Liv was still sleeping and I needed her help with my outfit. I walked up to her bed and gently shook her, "Liv wake up, I need your help." I waited and she didn't move. I tried again, but that didn't work either.

I could hear that everyone else was up and wouldn't be waking them, so I turned my iPod on and started to blast Heaven is a Place on Earth. It's one of my favorite songs from the 80's. Yeah, I know it's way before my time, but it's way too much fun and I love it.

The song filled the room and I started to bounce and dance around the room while singing along. I doubted she could sleep through that for very long. I pulled on my underwear and a long t-shirt so I could ditch the towel. Halfway through the song, I heard another voice join me. I turned to see Olivia singing and jumping on her bed.

I joined her on her bed. I knew we were acting like girls from a cheesy sitcom, but it's not often you wake up excited to go to school. When the song was over, I jumped off our make shift trampoline to turn the volume down.

"You know, I don't think I have ever woken up like that before. It's kinda fun. We should do it everyday!" Liv said as she jumped off her bed and headed toward her closet.

"Yeah, well…you wouldn't wake up, so I thought it might help to have never ending noise. It was fun, wasn't it? You know you can sing really well." I told her as I headed to the closet and started to pull clothes out for her opinion.

"Apparently, not as well as you do. You have one set of lungs on you, you know that," she said as she shook her head to some of the shirts I pulled out.

I shrugged. "That's just a side effect of being forced to practice all the time. I guess I'm lucky that I love to sing." I said as I pulled out a pale pink sweater with a very low scoop neck and my favorite custom made jeans. Liv nodded in agreement and I grabbed a lace cami to wear under the sweater. I didn't want to show too much skin.

After I was dressed, I dried my hair as Liv showered. She threw on a fitted QTS shirt and a pair of jeans. I started to curl large loose curls while Liv dried and straighten her hair. We both put on makeup and headed down for breakfast with smiled on our faces.

Mason's POV

The girls entered the kitchen giggling. All of us turned to look at them with shock. Olivia never giggled and I never took Lilly for the giggling type. Their little morning music fest must have put them in some kind of mood and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"It sounded like you two had some fun this morning." Mom said. We all heard them singing and dancing around up there. They sounded pretty good. I knew Liv could sing well, but Lilly's voice was amazing. I kind of reminded me of the melodic voice of a vampire.

Even though I told myself I saw Lilly as a sister and she was Seth's imprint, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. I am a guy after all. A part of me really wanted to watch Lilly dance. There was something about the way she moves her hips, I just had a feeling that when she danced she could inspire my pants to fit a little tighter.

"Yeah, I tried to wake her up to help me pick out my clothes, but she wouldn't, so I woke her up the way I wake Lanna up." she said as she put two slices of toast on a plate and grabbed an orange.

When she said that I really looked at what they were wearing and worried about what Liv might do after that fight we had. I sighed; relieved that Liv was wearing a school shirt that kept her covered, but internally scowled when I looked at Lilly.

She looked way too adorable to go to school like that. She had this sexy girl next door thing going on and she didn't even seem to notice that. The lace thing she wore under her sweater help to make my Mr. Happy a little happier. Shit mason, think of nasty things. Mr. Behivon with his skimpy shorts. That always seemed to work when I couldn't show the world my third leg.

Sometimes I wondered if she had any clue how she mad guys think when she was around. I knew she could be a tease if she wanted to, but I truly think most of her actions are subconscious that seem to play with our one-track mind.

I could only keep an eye on her during the three classes we had together. Seth already told the pack to keep an eye out on her and Lanna, but I'm going to take that one step further and elicit the help of all the guys. Most of them are showing sings they will phase soon anyway. Might as well get them used to protecting something.

Lilly might get pissed about the "bodyguards", but she is just going to have to deal with it. She did say that when Seth wasn't around, I could provide her protection and if that meant I got others to help, then so be it.

"When does school start?" Lilly asked as she peeled her orange. I couldn't help but notice that she doesn't eat much.

"The first class starts at 8:00, but we usually get there around 7:40 so we can hang out with some friends. Is that all you're going to eat?" I asked her nodding to the small plate of food in front of her.

"Not all of eat an entire weeks worth of calories in one sitting. But I guess I'm just used to having SHA control our diets. Everyone had personalized diet plans." She said as she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why would they do that?"

"Well I was in gymnastics almost every day after school. It's a lot easier to fling your body around when you don't gain weight. I'll admit that I eat a pretty light breakfast, but I do eat a larger lunch and dinner."

"You were in gymnastics, as in the girls who can flip around on the balance beam?" Carter asked, clearly excited. He always loved watching the girls during the Olympics. I think it turned him on to see just how flexible they were. He could really be a creeper at times.

"Yep, like beam, bars, floor, vault…the whole nine yards. My favorites are beam and floor. I really like the challenge of beam and love to fly through the air on the bars."

Lilly seems to be full of surprises. I wonder what else we'll learn about next. I'm sure everyone would like to see her in action if Seth wouldn't kick our asses for checking her out.

"Everyone ready?" I asked as I picked up my dishes and grabbed my lunch.

"Yep" Liv responded while picking up her and Lilly's lunch that Mom packed us.

"Let's go then, we need to show Lilly around before school starts. I don't want her getting lost if she gets separated from anyone." I told them while picking up my backpack and grabbing Liv's to carry. Carter grabbed Lilly's and we all piled into the truck

The ride to school was a little different. Liv and Lilly sat in the back and Lilly "educated our taste" in music. Her iPod had the most random mix of music genres I have ever seen. She had everything from pop to rap to alternative to rock to country to R&B to everything. I was impressed that the songs ranged from oldies to current and she knew them all.

The way she lit up around music was comical. She was like a kid set loose in a candy store with no supervision.

I parked the car and we all jumped out. The girls ran over toward Lanna and Will, He was glaring at every male in sight. He looked pissed off enough that at least the other guys at school stayed away. We walked over to them and Will seemed to relax a little with the backup.

"I knew that they would be getting looked at all day, but I wasn't prepared for this." Will said so low only the guys could hear as he protectively moved closer to Lanna after the girls finished their hugs.

"You would think we were at a star track convention and two hot girls just fell from the sky." I laughed and then frowned at the sight of Kevin and his followers as he pulled into the school parking lot.

I knew once he saw the fresh meat he would choose them for his next conquest. We had to do everything we could to keep him away. He was dirty even for man whore standards and Lanna and Lilly were way to innocent to even be in the same room as him.

I looked at Will to tell him we need to get them out of here. He threw Lanna over his shoulder and I did the same with Lilly. Olivia looked at us and then followed my glare over to Kevin. She quickly followed us into school so we could start the tour. We put the girls down only after their squealing attracted too much attention.

I kept close to Lilly, while Will stayed close to Lanna. We gave them a quick tour and dropped them off at the first class. Luckily, Carter, Reese, Michael, David, and Zack were in class with them. The girls took their seats and the guys sat in every seat around the. Satisfied that they would be looked after, Will and I headed to our class.

Lilly's POV

Mason wasn't kidding about the protective garbage he was setting up for us. It was like we had our own secret service. It didn't really bother me that much because the guys were fun to hang out with.

The teacher entered and Lanna and I turned in our slips to get our books. The thick Calculus book was going to weigh my bag down. I couldn't wait to put it in my locker before my next class. There was no was I was going to carry that thing all day.

The bell rang, we took our seats, and the teacher introduced us before he started class. It was boring. Lanna and I already took Calc and we had mastered the material already. At least it would be easy.

When the next bell rang, I stashed my stuff in my bad and headed to the halls with Lanna and the guys. Mason and Will were waiting for us. I shook my head at them.

"What?" Mason asked as he took my bag.

"Don't you think this protective deal thing has gone to your head? It's not like we could get lost. The school isn't that big and we already know a bunch of people so if we needed help it wouldn't be hard to find someone."

"Hey a deal's a deal and I know that Seth won't mind the extra bodyguards." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but I could tell he wasn't. Mason and Will took us to our next class. It turns out that Will, Mason, Olivia, thank God, Ethan, Josh, Daniel, Tyler, and Drew were in Physics with me. I grabbed Lanna's hand and went to the teacher. We turned in our enrollment slips and headed to sit by Liv.

The guys surrounded us once again. It was like they were making an impenetrable wall to keep others away. Weird, but whatever.

I took out a sheet of paper and scratched a quick note to Liv.

_**Are they always like this?**_ I asked.

_Why do you think I have never had a boyfriend?_ she responded.

_**It's cute a first, but it get old quick. I don't think I am going to be able to keep up the sweet girl act if they keep up this "you can't take care of yourself shit".**_

She laughed and passed me the note.

_Why do you think I say half the stuff I do to them? You can only take so much. _

_**I'm gonna have to come up with some things to drive them nuts. **_

She read the note, laughed, and tucked it into her bag because the teacher called the class to order.

"Class, I would like to introduce Lanna Kiser and Lilly McAllister. Girls why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourselves." the teacher said as she sat behind her desk.

Great, I knew I would be doing most of the talking because Lanna would be to shy to.

We got up and made out way to the front of the class. All eyes were on us. The guys looked friendly while the girls were, well…not so friendly looking.

"I'm Lilly"

"And I'm Lanna"

"We're from California where we attend Sacred Heart Academy" I said and looked at Lanna to say something next.

"SHA is a boarding school, so we have been roommates for the last few years." She said in a quiet voice as she looked at Will for encouragement.

"Were here till the end of the semester and then we will graduate." I said and looked at the teacher to see if we could sit. I was starting to get uncomfortable with the glares from the girls and being undressed with the guys eyes.

"Tell us about what you like to do in your free time." She said as she smiled at me.

I turned my head and rolled my eyes. Lanna looked at me and I smirked.

"We like candlelit dinners, long walks on the beach, pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain." I said as Lanna gave me the "are you crazy" look.

Liv snorted and Mason coughed to cover up his chuckle. Most of the others had amused , but shocked looks on their faces.

I smiled sweetly at the teacher, grabbed Lanna's hand, and pulled her to our seats before the teacher could say anything.

"I can't believe you just said that and got away with it. Mrs. Walsh can be such a bitch." Liv whispered to me.

"I have a feeling that you're going to keep us on our toes. What happened to the sweet school girl? Is that just an act for Sister Lenore?" Mason asked with raised eyebrows.

"I figured that I didn't have to play the same game I did at SHA. It's a little easier when you don't have to live with your teachers." I told him as Mrs. Walsh started her lecture.

Class seemed to pass quickly because I was busy thinking of ways to get under the boy's skin. I had made quite the mental list and couldn't wait to get Liv and Lanna to help out.

The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and followed Liv and the guys to my next class.

Thank God Liv had the next class with me. I was excited because it was music. I couldn't wait to see what we were going to do. I loved music at SHA so I was hoping I would like it here as well.

Mason and Will walked close to Lanna, Liv, and I. They showed us to some seats in the back and then pointed out the teacher. Lanna and I got our slips out to turn in and headed toward him.

We handed our enrollment slips to Mr. Mueller. He looked us up and down. Sick, he was old, bald, fat, had the most disgusting pit stains I have ever seen.

I shuddered at the thought of him getting a round of jollies at our expense. What was wrong with him? He does know we're students right? The more I thought about it, the pissier I got. I could get downright terrifying if need be. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.

I cleared my throat to make sure he knew I caught his pervy ass checking us out. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't care if he was my teacher or not, but I was going to call him out on it. I can handle being checked out, but not by my TEACHERS!

"Let's get one thing clear. You are old, balding, and probably have saggy balls. If you are really that desperate that you have to get your fix off of your 17-year-old students, then you need to rethink your career path. I'm sure the school board would be very interested in teachers that look at their students inappropriately. Just so we are clear, you do not know me so I will give you some words of advice. I may have attended a Catholic school for most of my life, but do not fool yourself by thinking that I will turn a blind eye. I am not a nun or saint and will make your life a living hell without breaking a sweat. If I were you, I would not let me catch you checking out ANY of the students in this school. You got that?" I said using a menacing voice that should have scared anyone within a 10 foot radius.

I looked over at Lanna whose eyes were wide with shock. She had never seen or heard me talk like that to a teacher before. I usually only used that voice with boys who got a little too touchy feely.

Mr. Meuller had a look of disbelief plastered on his sweaty face. His mouth was slightly open and I could tell that no one has ever spoken to him like that. I was going to take this just a tab bit further.

I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips. "When I said, you got that? That meant that I was asking if you could understand what I was saying in that perverted mind of yours. And I expect an answer." He nodded and turned to place our enrollment slips on his desk. I smiled sweetly as if nothing happened and I turned to face the now filled classroom.

The student's faces held similar looks to the look on Mr. Meuller's fat face, but instead of having a bit of fear, they held a small amount of amusement. I shrugged and headed over to my friends.

"Remind me never to piss you off. I think he crapped his pants when you called him out like that?" Liv said as she smirked at me.

The rest of the guys just looked at me with wide eyes, but Mason shook his head. "Wow, I would have never in a million years thought I would see you do what you just did. You come off as such a sweet girl, but you can be vicious if you want to be." He told me with a tone in his voice that hinted that he was still stunned at what just took place.

"To tell you all the truth. I have NEVER spoken to an adult like that. I would normally think like that, but never have the balls to say it out loud. I don't know what came over me, but since I have come here it's like I started coming out of a shell I didn't even know I was in."

We continued talking until the pervert had to start class. He explained that he was going to place us into groups and we would have to each come up with some kind a performance that had to do with a ballad of our groups choosing.

Even though I loathed the man who came up with this assignment, I really liked it. I was excited about it because I was hoping I would get a chance to sing and really belt out a song.

He told us that he would meet with each of us starting tomorrow to make sure each group had the right mix of talent to perform well.

He ended class early, clearly still flustered from our encounter. Lanna and I were going to use a small practice room that divided the music room and the choir/band room. All we need was to know what we were to do.

Sister Lenore told us to collect a folder from the supervising teacher that would explain how we would pass our independent study courses.

Neither Lanna or I wanted to ask him for our folder, so Will took the opportunity to be Lanna's night in shiny armor.

He confidently walked up to the short balding fat man and demanded our folder. The cowardly perv handed him a red folder and he turned on heel to deliver our folder.

After what happened earlier, Mason, Will, and the others weren't too keen about us being alone in the practice room. We assured them that it wasn't just my threats that were deadly and that they had nothing to worry about. After much arguing we agreed that if we felt like we were in any kind of uncomfortable situation we would text them and they could rescue us.

We said our goodbyes until we would see them at lunch and headed into the practice room.

The folder told us to come up with five songs we would perform during graduation week. We were able to choose songs of our liking as long as they were appropriate for the event. I could tell this was going to be my favorite class and was excited to pick our songs so we could perfect them in time for Sister Lenore's visit in eight weeks.

I pulled out my iPod as Lanna pulled out hers. We were going to try and find some songs we thought would work. After scanning through our songs we decided on them. We were going to sing; You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins, Time Of Your Life by Green Day, I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack, I've Had The Time Of My Life from Dirty Dancing, and I Will Remember You by Sarah McLaughlin.

By the time we finished picking the songs we only had a few minutes until lunch. We packed up and the bell rang. Just as promised, Will and Mason were waiting for us and looked relieved when they saw us happily leave the practice room.

They walked us to our lockers to get our lunches and then to the cafeteria. As soon as we entered, everyone stared. I didn't let it bother me and followed Mason and Will to the rather large group in the far corner.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked confused because they had very different looks on their faces from what they had this morning.

"Cause you two are quickly turning into legends with that smart mouth of yours. And the fact that no one seems to be able to get within speaking distance. I think they are under the assumption that if they are you friend, they will be popular." He said that with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes in mock annoyance.

"Plus it helps to have hot guys attached to your side."

"Ha Ha…How do you even fit that head of yours through the doors?" I replied as I playfully pushed his arm.

We sat down and we were bombarded with questions from everyone who didn't get front row seats to the "Best display of attitude toward a teacher in QTS history" as Reese put it.

Lunch was fun and flew by. In no time we had sat through Quileute Language and Quileute History. It was time for gym and after what Sister Lenore had planned for our Vocal Exploration class; we were excited to find out what she arranged for our gym class.

When we went to the small gym where the girls were, the teacher pointed us toward the larger gym and told us to see Mr. Behivon for our information.

We headed into the empty gym, only to notice that one side was set up with everything we would need for our gymnastics class.

Lanna and I looked at each other and beamed. We found Mr. Behivon who was a taller man with dark hair, but he was wearing shorts that left little to the imagination. It was like one of those horrifying sights that you just can't seem to look away from no matter how much damage it was going to cause in your mental stability. I shook my head to clear it as we introduced ourselves. He smiled and handed each of us a bag and told us to go change.

We headed into the locker room to change. Sister Lenore, bless her heart, packed everything we needed to use the equipment. She even included some tighter shorts to wear over our leotard. I was happy. We quickly changed and headed into the gym eager to feel the rush you get when you land a difficult routine.

We entered the once empty gym to find it filled with the boy's gym class playing basketball. We noticed Mason, Will, Carter, Reese, Mark, Tony, Jason, Nathan, and Dale as they waved. When we walked in, I felt all eyes on us and wondered what it would be like when we were actually tumbling.

Mr. Behivon told us that Sister Lenore said we were more then capable to handle the equipment on our own, but he would prefer if we had a couple of spotters when we were doing anything.

We agreed and he blew his whistle. Everyone stopped and turned toward him, but most kept their eyes on us. It was silent as they waited for him to speak, but noticed Will was shaking slightly and Mason, Reese, and Carter were trying to calm him down.

"I need a few volunteers to sit out of playing and spot Lilly and Lanna while they practice."

All hands immediately shot up and Mr. Behivon turned toward us and told us to each pick one. I knew Mason would want me to pick him, but I remember just how excited Carter was this morning and chose him. He smiled at me and jogged over. Lanna chose Will who looked like she had just presented him with the greatest honor of all time. Mr. Behivon picked a tall guy named Kevin.

I could tell by the way Mason, Will, and the rest of the guys glared at him they didn't like him at all. And as soon as he looked at us I didn't like him either. He gave off that "I'm Gods Gift" attitude and clearly was thinking we were going to be his next expedition of discovering our playgrounds south of the equator. There was no way I was going to let that creep touch me or Lanna.

He jogged over with what he thought was a smooth smile of his face. He held out his hand to introduce himself. I looked at it and then up at him. "Sorry, but we both have chalk on our hands and don't want to slip when we're on that stuff." I said pointing to the other end of the gym. He nodded and I shot Mason a warning look that told him I could handle this myself.

"Why don't you guys keep playing? We need to stretch and warm up first. We'll get your attention when we need you." All three nodded in agreement and went to play while Lanna and I got ready to have some fun on the beam and bars. We would do vault and floor tomorrow.

When we were ready to use our equipment, I waved at Carter and Will. They came over followed by Kevin. Lanna explained what they needed to do and Will and Carter went over to spot Lanna when she was on the bars. I mounted the beam and started small tumbling passes as I was just having fun. I didn't care about following a routine.

I could feel Kevin's skeezy eyes on me and I started to feel a little dirty. I was starting to get pissed when Lanna came over to switch with me. I smiled and dismounted. Will and I made eye contact and it was like he was asking if he could spot her while she was on the beam. I nodded, he so owed me later.

I did one of my favorite routines almost flawlessly and stuck the landing. I turned and smiled at Carter, purposing ignoring the skeez. Carter smiled back and went on about how cool that was. Lanna was talking to Will as she was about to dismount the beam.

His face was filled with worry and fear as she tumbled toward the end. She stuck the landing and I grabbed her hand. We turned to the guys to thank them and made our way to change.

I practically sprinted out of the gym. The quicker I got changed the quicker I could head out to meet Seth in the parking lot.

I frantically changed and tried to make my hair look good. That was quite the task because being pulled back left kinks. I refreshed my makeup, grabbed my things, and pulled Lanna out. We met the guys and I was practically skipping with excitement.

"You seem excited. I wonder why?" Liv asked and she sent me a knowing smirk as we heading out the doors towards the parking lot.

I scanned the parking lot and felt my breath catch as I spotted the most glorious smile I have ever seen. My Seth, wait, where did that my come from? Anyway, he was leaning against his truck waiting for me. I beamed and quickly headed over to him. He closed the gap and swept me up in his arms and twirled me around.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed his lips softly.

"I guess someone is happy to seem me" he said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"I think I'm as excited as you are." I told him as he shut my door and headed to the drivers side.

"Ready?" he asked as he started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Can't wait to see what you have planned" I told him with a smile.

And with that said, we made our way to Port Angeles.

**_I'm try to update as soon as I can, but don't want to make the story feel like I am rushing it. It is startes to feel like it's being rushed, please let me know._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and/or added this to your favorite/alert list.**_

_**To answer some questions:**_

_**Yes, the Cullen's along with a few other vamps that will remain nameless will be making appearances, but that will come later in the story.**_

_**I'm sure you will be seeing more of Kevin.**_

_**A lot of the things that happen or are being said I have taken from real life experiences that my friend or I have faced.**_

_**I have a feeling that this will be a longer story because I have the plot outlined, but keep adding to it. **_

_**If you ever have a question, please ask…you can leave it in the review section or PM me. I will answer them as soon as I can. **_

_**With all that said, let's find out what happens on their date. ENJOY!**_

_**SM owns all the good characters…I really wish I did, then I wouldn't have to deal with work or school.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Chapter 9

Seth drove to Port Angles while we kept up comfortable conversation. Whenever I was with him, it was like I have known him my whole life, everything was just natural.

Things were always comfortable when I was with him, like this is where I belonged. I didn't know if this was a normal feeling or not, but I sure hope not. It would be nice if we had something special. I decided to cross my fingers, hope this was something special, and just totally enjoy every second with him.

He skillfully parallel parked his ginormous truck on the cute main street of the older downtown section. I could see there was a boardwalk lined with small shops.

He climbed out and was opening my door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. He held out his hand, which I gladly took to help me out of the cab. Once on the ground, he dropped my hand and pulled me closer to him as he wrapped one strong arm around my waist. I smiled up at him as he smiled at me and led me to the boardwalk.

"Are you hungry now or do you want to wait to eat a little later?" he asked as we crossed the street.

"I think we should wait a little, but we can get a snack if you're up for it." I told him knowing full well that he would always be up for food.

"Snack it is!" He led us to a small deli. It was nice not having to look around for places to go.

He pulled the door open with one hand and placed his other warm hand on the small of my back as we entered the deli.

The smell of fresh baked breads, lunchmeats, and fresh veggies filled my nose. I wasn't that hungry, but I knew Seth was always hungry. I started to scan the menu to find something lite to eat until dinner.

"Can I help you?" a short girl with long auburn hair asked looking directly at Seth while trying to run her eyes over his body without getting caught. I narrowed my eyes at her and bit back what I really wanted to say.

"Ladies first." he said as he pulled me in front of him so my back was against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I'll have the small pasta salad and an apple." She took my order as she gave me the look. You know, the look that bitchy girls give another girl to tell them that they don't deserve what they have.

"And I'll have 3 roast beef sandwiches, two hot steak and cheese subs, and an extra large potato salad."

"Anything to drink?" she asked him with a flirty smile on her overly make-uped.

"I'll have three of what she having." He said as he looked down at me with a smile.

"You're not going to want what I'm going to have." I told him. "But, I'll order you something you will like."

"I'm gonna have a bottle of water and he'll have a 2 liter of root beer and a cup."

"Good choice" he said as he hugged me lightly and I think he kissed the top of my head, but I wasn't sure about that.

The girl rolled her muddy brown eyes and got started on our order. We found a small table in the corner to wait for our food. Seth pulled a chair out for me and then sat in the chair across from me.

"I thought you just wanted a snack?"

"I did order a snack. Trust me when we get to dinner, I will be eating a lot more."

I gave him a quizzical expression. There had to be a reason why some of the guys in La Push were huge, hot, ate a lot, and sometimes made cryptic little comments about things I didn't understand.

He laughed and changed the subject. "How was your first day?"

I smiled and launched into telling him all about my day. He seemed pleased with Mason for making sure more of the guys were looking out for Lanna and I. When I told him about Mr. Mueller he seemed pretty pissed about the whole thing, but was laughing as I replayed exactly what I said to him. He seemed pretty proud that I would stand up for myself.

Just as I finished telling him about how Lanna and I having to pick songs for our graduation week, the girl who took our order brought our food. She sat my food down and turned her body so she was angled toward Seth. As she set the food on the table, I could tell she was bending slightly to show off the small amount of cleavage she had in her black v-neck shirt.

That did it, I bit my tongue at the counter, but I didn't think I could hold it in any longer. Seth never took his eyes off me and I know he didn't even notice her little stunt, but this over powering desire to rip her throat out pulsed through my body. What was happening to me?

"Let me know if there is anything else you need." She said in her flirty voice.

"I think we'll be fine S.S" I spat at her. Seth looked up at me with an amused smirk. That smirk of his told me that he knew what the tone I used was all about, well I don't know what it was, maybe possessiveness…yeah we'll go with that.

"My name is Kat, not S.S." she said daring me with her eyes to say anything else. I knew she thought that sweet little old me was not going to take that dare, but clearly I took it.

I shrugged like it was no big deal and said in my sweet voice, "Yeah, S.S for Super Skank. You should know, it's the kind of girl that uses her body to get what she wants. Kind of like a step or two above a prostitute. Isn't that what you just did to Seth here? What were you trying to do get his attention or a better tip?" I took a bit of my pasta salad when I was finished with my little definition like I was just ranting about bad weather.

She glared at me and left without another word. Seth sat there with his mouth hanging open slightly. I leaned across the table and closed his mouth before I asked, "What? She had it coming"

He just shook he head and chuckled. "Its just one thing to hear what you said to that teacher, but another thing to actually see you do something like that using that voice. I think you scared her."

"All in a days work." I said smiling at him before finishing the pasta salad. I started my apple as he scarfed down all of his sandwiches. If he kept up that pace he was going to finish all of his food before I finished my apple.

After we were finished, Seth took me to the end of the boardwalk. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I thought you would like this." His hot breath made my heart skip a beat. I shivered, not from the cold, but Seth wrapped both arms around me thinking I was cold. I loved being in his arms, so I just let him think that.

It was one of the coolest things I have ever seen. People were carving ice sculptures. I have seen the finished product before; I just never thought to imagine how they turned a large block of ice into an intricate sculpture.

It was neat. They had ten different people carving the ice into different things while a crowd of people gathered to watch. Some carved faster then others, but then some weren't carving as many details. I was completely fascinated and wanted to stay to see what they all looked like when they were finished.

"Do you think we will get to see what they all look like when they're finished?" I asked him as I pushed my back closer to his chest to keep warm.

"They carve these things pretty fast. They should all be finished before we find a place for dinner." he said and he tightened his arms around my waist.

I nodded in silence as I watched them work. After a while, I could start to tell what the carvings were. They were things like dolphins leaping out of a wave, a large snowflake, a castle, a dragon, a wolf howling at the moon, a treasure chest, a bear with its cub, a figure skater, a man skiing, and a whale jumping out of the water. They were amazing.

"I think I like the wolf best." I told Seth. He didn't respond so I looked up and him and he was grinning at me.

"I would agree. Why don't we go eat dinner, then come back after they clean up and there are less people around."

"Sounds good. Where are we going to eat?" I asked as he kept one arm around my waist as we turned to walk back toward the shops and restaurants.

"I know this pretty good Mexican or Italian restaurant. Which one do you want to go to?"

"How about Mexican, I like Italian, but the Mexican place sounds good."

He nodded and we walked slowly looking in the windows of little shops.

"So, you never finished telling me what happened at school today. What happened after you and Lanna picked songs?"

I told him all about lunch, how I really liked both the language and history of his tribe. I told him about gym and how much fun gymnastics is, but I left Kevin "the skeez" out. I just had a feeling that mentioning him would put Seth in a bad mood and I like his smiles too much to do that.

When I talked about gymnastics, he started to ask questions. I could tell he was worried that I would get hurt so I made it a point to talk about all the things we do in order to be safe. He didn't seem to buy it so I invited him after school to watch if he wanted to. He gladly accepted and we continued into the restaurant where you could hear Mexican music playing.

"Table for two?" a deep voice asked. I nodded and Seth glared at the short, dark haired, green-eyed boy who was smiling at me. I wonder if he's gonna go all ape shit like I did. I guess it would be fun to watch if he did.

The boy grabbed two menus and we followed him to a table next to the front windows. He pulled out the chair for me to sit in. After I sat down, he grabbed the cloth napkin and placed it in my lap. As he did that, I heard a low growl and looked up at Seth with questions in my eye. Before I asked any I turned to the host and smiled.

He handed me my menu and said "Thank you" with a smile still on my face. He returned the smile and turned to hand Seth his menu. Seth took the menu and glared at him. I had to hold back a laugh. It was cute, he was jealous about a boy just doing his job.

He returned to the front door waiting for the next customers. Once he was gone, I asked Seth, "Did I just hear a growl?" with a smile on my face that I couldn't hide even if I tried.

He shrugged and opened his menu. "What if you did?"

"It was cute, but I think you kind of freaked him out."

"That was kind of the point. I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"OK, but at least he didn't try to show his goods to me like a certain skank at a deli I know." I said in a teasing voice.

"That's only because he knew that he wouldn't have his goods to show anyone else if he tried to show you." He said back trying to sound like he was teasing, but I could tell he wasn't teasing.

"Anyway, what are you going to get?" I asked as a younger boy brought over chips and salsa. He didn't look at me, but kept his eyes on Seth as if he did something wrong, Seth was going to kill him. I wondered if the host told the other employees about his encounter with him. The thought of that made me laugh. Seth seemed like a gentle giant to me, why would anyone think he was the least bit scary.

"What's so funny?"

"When that boy brought the chips and salsa over, he wouldn't even look at me, but kept his eyes on you as if you were a lion ready to bring down a kill. I think the host told him about your growling and glaring earlier."

He smiled. "I'll have to let Embry know that his trick worked. To answer your question earlier, I think I am going to have four of the combo platters and root beer. What are you going to get?"

I think I'm going to get one of the combo platters. I probably won't eat it all, but I'm sure you can eat what I don't right?"

He nodded and smiled. "I don't think that would be a problem."

A small older woman came to take our orders. She was clearly shocked when Seth placed his order, but quickly recovered and went the kitchen to fill the order. We continued talking, laughing, and having a great time until the food arrived. They had to pull up a small table because not all of the food could fit on just our table.

I took a bite of an enchilada. "This is really good!"

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

We continued to eat and talk. I managed to finish about half the platter as Seth finished off his last platter and started to eye mine. I pushed it across the table.

He grinned at me. "Thanks" he said before starting to finish it off.

He paid our bill and headed back to the ice sculptures. It was just starting to get dark and the trees on the boardwalk had lights strong around the branches to give the area just enough light, but kept it romantic.

Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. My stomach knotted and my breath hitched. I always loved being next to him, but with the lights and the feeling that we were alone, made it all that more special.

We passed an ice cream/coffee shop called Hot N' Cold. "I'm gonna get some ice cream, do you want any? he asked.

"No, it's too cold for it anyway, but I might get a hot chocolate."

We went into the small shop and I froze. Seth noticed and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong?'

"Um…nothing, just thinking about something." I said as I eyed the skeez behind the counter checking out the poor girl he had to work with.

I prayed to God that he would bless us and we would get the girl to help us. I didn't even look at Kevin and kept smiling at the girl hopping that she would step up.

Much to my surprise, she did. Seth ordered a waffle cone with Mackinaw Island Fudge and I ordered a white hot chocolate with a shot of vanilla and a shot of hazelnut.

As she got our orders, Kevin finally peeled his eyes off her behind and placed them on me. I wrapped my arm around Seth's waist and pulled myself closer. He must have felt my distress because he squeezed me and looked around only to find Kevin undressing me with his eyes.

I could feel him tense and his hand that was resting gently on my hip was now clenched into a fist. He glared at Kevin, who didn't even notice.

He stepped forward and smiled that same smooth smile at me. It doesn't make me swoon; it makes me want to gag.

"Hey Lilly. What brings you to Port Angeles tonight?" Like it's not obvious dumb shit.

"Seth brought me to show me around." I looked up at Seth and smiled. He smiled back at me, but I could tell it was forced. He did not like Kevin and I didn't want to make Seth upset. The sweet girl behind the counter gave me the, "Yeah, I know he's a dick…sorry" look and I returned her look hoping she knew I pitied her having to work with him.

We paid and left without saying goodbye to him.

"I don't like him. How do you know him?" Seth asked through clenched teeth.

"That makes two of us and he is in one of my classes. I don't think any of the guys like him. I don't even want to be in the same class as him. He makes me feel dirty every time he looks at me" I told him sipping on my very hot hot chocolate.

"If he ever bugs you, just let me know. I'll take care of it." He said with a tone that was more threatening then I have ever heard from him.

"OK, but I won't let him get close to me and if he does, I'll let the guys at school deal with him. They never leave Lanna or I alone so you don't have to worry, plus I can take care of myself if I need to. Let's not talk about him anymore, he's not worth our time."

He smiled down and me and sat down on a bench pulling me in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder while he finished his ice cream and my drink cooled a little. We didn't talk, but it wasn't uncomfortable. When he was finished, he stood and set me back on my feet. He quickly pulled me into him with his arm around my waist. We continued down the boardwalk to find the ice sculptures sparkling in the moonlight.

"They're beautiful." I said as I walked closer to get a better look.

"Not as beautiful as you are." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him so we were facing each other. We were so close to each other, but somehow I wanted him to pull me closer. It was like he sensed what I wanted and his hands found their way to the small of my back and pulled me even closer if that was possible.

He leaned in and very gently kissed my lips. Wanting more, I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him even closer. At the same time I deepened the kiss. His hand traveled under my jacket and up the back of my shirt stopping to hold me around the waist. His hands were so warm and I was burning all over, but I had a feeling it wasn't just his hands doing that to me. I couldn't tell you how long we embraced like that, but much too soon I had to pull away to breath.

Time stood still and neither Seth nor I spoke a word. By now it was completely dark out and the temperature was dropping. Being close to Seth was keeping me warm, but I knew when we made our way back to the truck, I wouldn't be as warm as I am now. I looked up at Seth who was now gently stroking my hair. He smiled at me and his eyes held very strong emotions. Ones that I couldn't quite understand for just meeting him, but they made my heart go into overdrive.

"We should get you back, you have school tomorrow and we don't want Sam and Emily give you a curfew." He said to me very softly like he didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to.

I nodded and he released me and grabbed one hand. I took a sip of the hot chocolate I was still holding. I was surprised that it wasn't cold, but warm. I started to take bigger drinks to help keep me warm.

We talked a little about what my birthday plans were even though it was still a few weeks away. I told him that Liv, Lanna, and I are going to go out one night after we all turn 18 to celebrate together. He asked more questions about what we were planning on doing, but I told him we really haven't talked about it that much.

We made it back to the truck and he open my door and helped me in. He quickly turned on the heater and my seat heater. I loved that option, it almost felt as warm as Seth.

"I really like the heater seat. I never used one because I never needed one before, but if I every need a car for a colder climate, that is one option I will have to get." He laughed and told me he thought it was the first time he's ever had to use it.

The car ride back to La Push consisted of us talking, comfortable silence, and me drawing pictures on Seth's palm with my finger. I could tell that we were getting closer and I wanted him to slow down because I didn't want to leave him. I felt complete and content when I was with him. The Uley's were great, but being with Seth was different, it was special.

He began to drive slower as we traveled down the dirt road toward my well…I guess surrogate home. It felt like home, but I knew it wasn't mine.

He pulled up into the driveway and I could see the lights on in the living room, kitchen, and some upstairs.

"I won't be able to pick you up tomorrow, I have to work so I want you to stay close to any of the guys. Mason will drive you home." His voice sounded sad and I had to admit I wasn't expecting him to pick me up everyday, but I was disappointed.

"That's OK, I know Lanna wants to come over. Maybe Will can drop her off here and we can hang out. We used to spend most of our time together and we have been really busy since we got here."

He opened his door and ran to my side to open my door and help me out. He was spoiling me, but I didn't care. I liked that he would do things like that. Most guys wouldn't, it's really sweet of him.

He walked me to the front door and pulled me into a hug before he bent down to kiss me.

This kiss was different, it didn't start sweet and slow, it was urgent and he was pouring all of his emotions into it. It made me push myself up against him even more. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and lifted me so he didn't have to bend down. It was a little strange hanging in the air so I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist causing his to let out a low moan.

Just then the door swung open to reveal a very miffed looking Mason. Seth didn't break the kiss; he just flipped Mace the bird as I laughed against his lips. Mason huffed and stood his ground until Liv can up threatening to jab him using the very sharp meat thermometer in her hand. He grudgingly closed the door before he told Seth they needed to talk.

The door closed and it turned into a slow kiss that was sweet. We were savoring every last second together. I unwrapped my legs so he could lower me to the ground. Once my feet were on the ground I slowly broke the kiss. He groaned, but placed a final chaste kiss on me before I said good night. I turned and headed into the house.

Reese, Carter, and Mason were standing in the hall close to the door. As soon as I was over the threshold, Mason took off to catch Seth before he could leave and the other two just smirked at me.

"Are you feeling all right cause your hair is a little messy and you look a little flushed?" Carter asked as he tried to sound like he had no idea what I was just up to.

I blushed and took a cue from Seth and gave him the finger before finding Liv. I needed to spill and she wanted to hear it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter was hard to write because I've been really busy and I didn't know where to start, but once I started, I finished it.**_

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but between work, school, and kids I have been really busy. **_

_**Kevin is a character based on about 3 or 4 different guys from high school and college. I choose the name Kevin because my first experience with a sleezy guy was in my freshman bio class (He was a "senior", a real winner right?) and Kevin was his name. Anyway, he wouldn't leave me alone and one day one of my "brothers" (guys I grew up with that are like my brothers) saw Kevin hitting on me and shortly after Kevin backed off. You see, Jim (the brother that saw Kevin) was one of the captains of the football and wrestling team. He got some of his friend's together and pulled Kevin aside to talk to him. Basically, they threatened him and he backed off…THANK GOD. I wish I was like Lilly, but I am not as strong as her. **_

_**This chapter has some language that may not be suitable for younger readers. If you don't want to read those words, please skip this chapter.**_

_**SM owns all the good characters.**_

* * *

Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Chapter 10

By the end of my first week of school, I had settled into a routine of waking Liv up with some random song from my iPod, going to school, seeing Seth, cooking, and hanging out with the guys.

I was finding it hard to complete all the busy work that Sister Lenore assigned us, but it was getting done. I really loved my life here. It was everything I could have dreamed of…well minus Kevin, but I am dealing with him.

He has gone from just staring at me and making small talk to trying to get me to give him the time of day. He started with a nice boy charade, but when that didn't work, he moved on to what he thought was a sly approach.

Every day in gym, he would try to use some sleezy pick up lines with some kind of cover attached to distract me and I would respond with some smart-ass remark. I was running out of material and started to google things to respond to pick up lines. I had a few lined up so I wouldn't be caught off guard.

The first time I had to use one of those comebacks was in gym on Thursday. I just finished up a floor routine and was waiting for Lanna to finish on the vault, when he approached me. I took a step back. I always kept my distance. This small movement of mine, seemed to grab the attention of Carter and Will, but what caught my eye was the other guys playing basketball noticed and watched my carefully as well.

"Hey Lilly, I was thinking that we really need to get to know each other better. You need to trust your spotters and since you are living with Carter's family and already trust him, I thought we could go out Friday and then I could make you breakfast in the morning on Saturday. How do you like your eggs?" Kevin said as he ran his eyes up and down my body lingering on my chest before looking at my face. He smiled a coy smile and waited for a response. I think I just vomited in my mouth.

Carter was about to tell him to back off, but I put my big girl pants on and handled it.

"Let's just get this straight, I will NEVER trust you and I will NEVER EVER waste my time with you. You are nothing but a walking talking STD who doesn't deserve to be sharing the same air as mushrooms who eat shit, let alone students at this school. If you for some reason, can't get it through your thick skull, that you will never have a chance in hell with me or any of my friends for that matter, then I suggest you back off before I let someone take out the trash. And just for your information, when it comes to you and eggs, I will always take mine unfertilized."

I walked over to Lanna, Will, and Carter while taking slow deep breathes trying to calm down. I didn't want to get carried away like that, but just the thought that he actually thought about me with him, really got under my skin.

By the time I reached them, I could hear that many of the guys in the gym were laughing. I turned to look and saw a very shocked looking Mason as the guys were laughing at Kevin for what I said to him.

"What's the matter Kevin, not used to being turned down?" Mason yelled with a smirk as more of the boy's gym class noticed the skeezes expression and started asking what happened. I looked at Lanna and without having to say another word, she pecked Will on the cheek and we headed to the locker rooms to change.

"What is wrong with that boy?" I asked frustrated that I had taken the time to speak to him.

"Is there anything that IS right with him?" She responded with a smile that told me she was sorry that I had to deal that disease infected bastard.

"No, I just wish they could ship people like him to some remote island just to spare the rest of us."

We took our time changing because we had a ton of time to kill before school ended.

**Mason's POV**

I was playing basketball with the guys while keeping a close watch on Lilly. I had spoken to Seth after their first real date about Kevin. He wanted me to keep a closer eye on things and let him know what was going on because he was afraid that Lilly wouldn't tell him fearing it would upset him. After I passed the ball to Mark I noticed Lilly take a step back.

Red flags went up and I immediately listened and readied myself to step in at a moments notice.

He had the nerve to ask her out and insinuate that she would be spending the night with him. I clenched my fists to help control my anger and was about to run to her defense when she went off on him. She had been trying to tell him to back off in a nice way for a few days now, but what I was hearing from her made me relieved that she wasn't holding back any longer.

I noticed that many of the other guys who hadn't phased yet, could also hear the exchange and started to chuckle. I was glad to see that she had stood up for herself and the look on his face was priceless.

Kevin had never been turned down by any girl. He has had his way with half the female population of La Push and chooses his victims carefully, making sure he would succeed with his "quest" as he would put it.

It was times like these that made me like her even more. She was everything a girl should be and to be honest with myself, I was jealous that Seth imprinted on her. I really wished it would have been me instead.

I knew that I was telling myself that I saw her as a sister, but truth be told, with each passing day, I was developing a pretty hard core crush. I had to stop thinking like that, not only was it wrong, but I was sounding like a chick and last time I checked, I didn't wear panties and I wasn't going to start any time soon.

"What's the matter Kevin, not used to being turned down?" I yelled just to rub it in that he was nowhere near good enough for her and she wasn't going to let him get his slimy hands on her.

Lanna and Lilly took off to the locker rooms without even giving him a second thought.

He turned and looked like he was ready to kill. I guess he couldn't handle rejection.

"RE-JECTED!" I yelled as he started to make his way over toward me. He wanted to prove his manhood and I wasn't going to stop him. I couldn't wait to hit that bastard. He needed to know that any "wolf girl" was off limits whether he knew that rule or not, I didn't care. I wasn't going to hit him first, but I would do whatever I could in order to encourage him to throw the all important first punch.

The closer we got the angrier he got.

I smirked and added "What's got your panties in a bunch? Don't take it too hard. She had to turn you down; it's not her fault she's not into pussy."

The basketball team started to make their way over to Kevin. Probably in an attempt to intimidate me. I laughed at that thought. Within seconds the current pack and future pack members that were in the gym flanked my sides. They may have had more guys, but we clearly had the upper hand.

"What's your problem Mason? It's not like she's giving you the time of day."

"No, but she's like my sister and she IS taken so I suggest you back the hell off."

"Keep telling yourself that. I see the way you look at her. You don't see her as a sister and you know it. How could you, she's mouthwatering and I can't wait to taste her. It's only a matter of time you know."

I started to shake, as well as a few of the others, but we kept it under control. I was just itching to throw a few punches. I barely heard the teacher blow his whistle to tell us to break it up, but I knew he wasn't going to do a damn thing about it with the amount of guys in the middle of the gym waiting for a smack down.

"You'll never lay a hand on her if you have any clue what's good for you. You have no idea just how dangerous that move would be." My voice was calm, cool, and all together terrifying and I could tell Kevin was starting to grow tired of the talking and just wanted to regain some dignity. All I needed was just one more jab to send him over the edge.

Raising my voice for the entire class to hear, I said, "Didn't she say something along the line of, and I quote, I will NEVER trust you and I will NEVER EVER waste my time with you. You are nothing but a walking talking STD who doesn't deserve to be sharing the same air as mushrooms who eats shit, let alone students at this school."

I heard a many snorts, chuckles, and all out laughter, which just helped Kevin bring his fist back and throw the first punch. That's all it took to start La Push's brawl of the century.

It was like ultimate cage fighting and we were going to be victorious. The feel of the weak flesh crumbling under my fist filled my need to hurt him and the sound of bones crunching was like music too my ears.

I couldn't tell you how long we were locked in battle, but blood was spattered all over the gym, our clothes, and even some of the equipment. I brought my fist back to take another glorious swing, only to be hit in the head with a basketball.

That simple act was enough to break up the fight. We all turned to see Lanna and Lilly standing there. One looked stunned while the other was livid.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" Lilly screamed. No one answered and she stormed over and stood in between the two groups.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Before we had any time to answer she turned toward the teacher who was on the phone. "What's wrong with you, do you not have the balls to handle these overgrown apes?"

He just stood there and looked at her with wide eyes forgetting the phone call.

I chuckled at the sight and she turned on heel and walked right up to me and poked me in the chest. "What the hell Mace? What got into you?"

I didn't say anything, but nodded at Kevin. She turned to see Kevin standing there with swollen eyes and bleeding from his eyebrows, nose, and lips. He smirked at her and I growled.

**Lilly's POV**

I turned to see Kevin looking rather gruesome with blood everywhere. I assumed when looking at the two groups of dumb asses, that my guys clearly were the better fighters and I took a little pride in that, but I wasn't going to let them know that just yet. I'm not a huge fan of fighting and even though they never told me it was over me, I just knew.

I turned back to Mason and the rest of the guy and asked, "Why are you wasting your time, effort, and calories on these douche bags?"

My skin crawled as I heard a low whisper in my ear, "Baby, you know you like me, why are you fighting it so hard?" Then I felt a hand grab my ass and not let go.

"I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you." I said in a surprisingly menacing voice.

He laughed and squeezed. That's when the low growling I was hearing from my guys was drowned out by a rage I have never felt before. How dare he touch me. Not only did I have to soak in a tub of bleach to disinfect myself, I was going to have to burn my favorite jeans.

Before I knew it, I turned and threw all of my weight into a punch that was heading straight toward the side of his lower jaw.

The principal walked in with a few of the male teachers just in time to see my fist make contact with his jaw and the sound of cracking bones filled the gym. I hated to admit that within the split second it took for me to throw the punch, I had never felt so free and proud of myself.

Before I knew it, Mason was holding my hand examining it with the most gentle of touches, while the gym was filled with the howls of Kevin crying out in pain. I smiled because I was the one who caused it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled my hand away.

"Checking to see if you broke anything"

"I'm fine, it didn't even hurt. If you're so concerned with helping people why don't you help that shit sac on the floor."

Everyone laughed while the teachers and the principal walked over to us. Lanna was standing on the far end of the gym with shock written all over her face.

"What's going on here?" the principal asked.

No one spoke up, so I took the liberty to use my skills at getting out of trouble.

"Well sir, I wasn't here at the start of the fight, but from what I gather, Kevin and his friends threw the first punch after these guys confronted him about the disgusting things he said to me earlier. These guys were just defending themselves. When Lanna and I came back to the gym after changing, we saw these two groups of guys fighting while the rest of the class and the teacher stood watching. I picked up the nearest basketball and threw it at Mason's and Kevin's heads. When the ball hit them, they stopped and I started yelling at them. Despite what you may have seen when you entered the gym, I do not believe that violence is the answer to solve problems. With that said, I was well within my right to self defense. Kevin had grabbed me inappropriately and when I asked him to remove his hand, he squeezed. I felt like he was taking advantage of me and I wasn't going to allow it. That's why I hit him. Since your staff didn't step up to stop the fight or stop your basketball star from fondling me, I do believe that I am owed an apology."

No one spoke, but people were looking at me with awe. What is with people at this school? Have they never seen someone stand up for themselves?

After a short time, EMT's showed up to take Kevin to the hospital and evaluate the others to see if anyone else needed to go for other injuries. A few members of the basketball team were taken to the hospital for stitches.

The principal lectured the rest of us about fighting and the ramifications of it. The guys nodded and apologized to him while I just sat there waiting for my apology. It surprised everyone when he gave a very sincere apology in which he promised that Kevin will be punished to the full extent of school rules.

After I accepted my apology, we were dismissed. When we exited the school, the guys celebrated their victory and the fact they didn't end up in detention or with a suspension.

Liv came running up demanding to know what happened.

I was astounded to find out just how fast news traveled. She was worried that I could have been hurt, but the boys told her how I "rocked" the right hook. I could tell that all of them were rather proud of me. And the more they talked about it, the prouder I became.

We were piling into the truck when I saw the sexiest sight known to man. Seth was running across the parking lot in nothing but cut offs. My breath hitched as I watched his well built body move toward me. I couldn't take my eyes off his rippling muscles and a smile spread across his face as he caught me ogling the closest thing to heaven on earth. I returned the smile and jumped out of the car just in time for Seth to wrap his arms around me.

"I was so worried about you when no one made it home on time. I called your cell, but you didn't answer, so I decided to come and look for you." His voice held so much passion that I knew without a doubt, that Seth was truly worried about me. That thought warmed my heart and caused me to grow even fonder of Seth. I was falling head over heels in love with him and for some reason; I had a feeling that he felt the same about me.

"We ran into a little problem that I took care of."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see many of the guys stiffen and watched us cautiously. I wonder why they seem to be walking on eggshells now that he was here.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he pulled me into a tighter hug. I knew he was glaring at the guys behind me and that the hug was not only a way to show affection, but also a way to glare at them without me seeing.

I stepped back and smiled. "Don't freak out until you have heard the whole , OK?"

He clenched his teeth, nodded, and started to take very slow deliberate breaths to keep himself calm.

"OK, so when I was finished with my floor routine, Kevin, you remember that skeezy guy from our date? Anyway, he came up to me and asked me out, I said no, in maybe a humiliating way and then Lanna and I left to change. By the time I got back, all of the guys were fighting basically the basketball team. I got pissed because I knew that it somehow had to do with me, so I picked up a basketball and threw it at Mason's head."

I took a breath and Seth chuckled while we all braced for what was to come next. I knew he wasn't going to be happy, so I decided to just spit it out.

"So after they stopped fighting when the ball hit them, I walked up to Mason and starting asking him what the hell they were doing. No one answered so I asked the gym teacher why he didn't have the balls to break up the fight."

Seth smirked at this and I continued.

"Mason laughed at that and I wanted to know what happened. He nodded toward Kevin, and I may have said something along the lines that he and his friends were douche bags and fighting them was a waste of time. I think that I humiliated the skeezester and he grabbed my ass."

Seth started to shake a little and his hands were in tight fists. I placed a soothing hand on his chest, looked up at him, and smiled before I continued.

"Then I told him to take his hand off of me before I removed it for him. He squeezed and I threw a right hook. He fell to the floor screaming in pain."

Seth gently took my hand and looked at it to see just how hurt I might be.

I rolled my eyes, "Seth, I'm fine. It didn't even hurt, but I can't say that for Kevin. The principal wanted and explanation and none of the guys said anything so I explained what happened and demanded that the principal apologize to me about his staff not breaking up the fight or stopping Kevin from groping me."

"After the EMT's came to check everyone out, they took him to the hospital thinking that I broke his jaw. We got a lecture about fighting, I got my apology and a promise that Kevin will receive the fullest extent of punishment, and then he let us go without detention or anything."

I took a deep breath and looked up and smiled. He looked down at me and as our eyes met we held a silent conversation using our eyes to portray what we were feeling. Someone cleared their throat and Seth spoke as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Next time, just let the guys handle it. I really don't want you to get hurt. But, I am so proud that you took care of yourself and that you broke his jaw. If you had hurt your hand, even if it was just the tiniest scratch, a broken jaw would be like a paper cut after I got through with him. Let's get you home and celebrate your bad-assness!"

Every guy noticeably relaxed as I climbed in the truck while Seth hopped in the bed. We made our way home and I was happy that I got another chance to hang out with Seth.

When we pulled up, I noticed lots of cars. I guess everyone was coming over to hang out. I wondered if they were going to stay for dinner because Liv and I were making dinner tonight. Sam and Emily had a meeting to go to and would be back late.

I climbed out of the truck only to find that my feet never touched the ground. Seth had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and carried me inside.

He sat me down just inside the door and helped me with my coat. I took my boots off and went to hang my coat up before I ran upstairs to put my bag away. With the excitement I felt with Seth's company, I almost forget to disinfect myself. I grabbed my shower stuff and went to take a quick shower.

When I emerged from the steamy bathroom, I could hear everyone having a good time and hurried to join them. I pulled on pair of soft pink fleece pants, a white cami, and a matching fleece zippered hoodie. I pulled my hair into low pigtails, applied very light makeup and called it good. My hair was still wet, but I knew that it would dry by the time dinner rolled around.

I joined my friends and Seth pulled me into his lap. I cuddled into the heat and was content just watching the guys play some stupid racing video game.

Liv was on the other end of the couch sitting very close to Josh because there was no other places to sit, but I could tell by the way they both smiled at each other, they weren't going to complain about lack of seating anytime soon. Lanna was sitting in between Will's legs as he carried on giving a play by play of what happened in gym for the ones that weren't there.

"I still can't believe she broke his jaw. I mean she said it didn't even hurt hitting him and her knuckles weren't cut or bruised. I know that mine would have a small amount of damage." He turned to me and asked, "Who taught you to throw a punch?"

I rolled my eyes; I was a little embarrassed about the whole thing now that they couldn't stop talking about it. "No one, he just really pissed me off and I wanted nothing more then to make him suffer. I just hit him without thinking it through."

"You're kinda scary, you know that. It's like what ever you put your mind to, you do it and really well at that." Mason said filling the silence that took over the room as I responded to Will.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, who's staying for dinner?"

Half of them told me in one way or another that they would be staying. Great, now we have to cook for what will feel like 50 people. "Come on Liv, we better get started. Lanna do you want to help?"

"Sure." She climbed out of Will's lap and we made it into the kitchen while some of the guys watched us leave.

"What are we going to make? Do we even have enough food?" I asked as Liv rummaged through the refrigerator.

"We have a lot of meat and potatoes. Why don't we keep it simple and make Meatloaf and fried potatoes?" she said as she pulled the ingredients from the fridge.

Liv and I started mixing the meat, eggs, breadcrumbs, and some diced onion, celery, tomatoes, and spices in a very large mixing bowl. We told Lanna to scrub the potatoes, slice them, and throw them into another large bowl. When we were finished with the meat, I started to fill the numerous loaf pans while Liv mixed a tomato based sauce. When she was finished, she poured some of the sauce on the top of each loaf and we threw them into both ovens in Emily's kitchen. We then grabbed a few large onions, and fresh garlic. I chopped the onions while Liv peeled the garlic and diced it. We threw the potatoes, onions, and garlic with a lot of butter into some giant frying pans, seasoned them, and fried the potatoes.

While we watched the food, we planned our birthday celebration. We decided that we would get ready here, head to Seattle for dinner, check into a hotel, and then go clubbing.

Liv said she already called a friend who was planning the finer details. I was excited and I could tell the Lanna was as well. She loved to dance. I couldn't wait; it would be so much fun just to hang out with my girlfriends.

We finished dinner and called the boys in after we had served ourselves. As always, they came barreling into the dinning room and each took their own meat loaf and piled their plates high with potatoes.

Dinner was quiet as the guys wolfed down their food. I took the lack of conversation as a sign that the food was good. I was surprised to find that I really liked cooking for the guys. It made me feel like I was taking care of them, just like they tried to take care of me, Lanna, and Liv.

"What were you girls talking about earlier?" Carter asked as he poured himself more milk.

"Our birthday plans." Liv stated, not wanting to tell him too much. I had a feeling that they would want to go and make sure we were safe.

"What are they?" Seth asked as he smiled at me.

"Well, you know, just girl stuff. We're going to go to dinner, hang out, and have a sleep over at a hotel. Alice is helping plan it." Liv replied before I could speak up.

Mason opened his mouth to say something, but Liv cut him off. "I spoke to her earlier and she was going to be sending everything we would need by next Wednesday. I know that she would not plan anything unless she was sure we would be safe and have fun, so don't even think of trying to make us change our mind. I have never had many friends that are girls and I am going to make up for lost time with Lanna and Liv so you're just going to have to deal with it. Got it?"

I smirked, knowing full well that she was going to win this little battle. The guys never stood a chance with the three of us. So far they haven't seen Lanna in action, but she can be just as "scary" as Liv or I when need be.

Her brothers glared at her and I spoke up trying to pull something off that would make the guys happy, but we would still get our way. "How about we call you if we need anything that night. I'm sure we will be fine, but if you want we can call a few times just to let you know that we're fine. Does that sound like something you can live with?"

Mason grunted and I took that as an agreement, but he wasn't happy with it.

We finished dinner and got up. The guys started to head toward the living room to finish their game, but I was NO WAY IN HELL doing the dishes.

"We cooked, you guys clean." The guys groaned and moaned about that, but I was not backing down.

"Do you want me to go all scary Lilly on you ass? I'm pretty sure that Liv, Lanna, and Seth will back me up. Isn't that right?" I asked smiling at Liv, Lanna, and Seth.

"Hell Yeah!" Liv yelled, Lanna nodded, and Seth surprised me by telling the guys to get to work in a tone that stunned me. It was filled with a power and authority that I have never heard from anyone before. I was in awe of him and my heart reacted from the intense look in his eyes as our eyes met.

The guys started cleaning as I smugly trotted off to get my books and started my homework. I was going to make sure I didn't have any homework this weekend. Seth was taking me to a business dinner in Seattle and I couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I wanted to thank you for the reviews. I can't wait for the up coming chapters…all I can say is that shit is going to hit the fan soon!**_

_**SM owns all the good characters.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 11

I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup as I heard a commotion downstairs. I guessed that Seth arrived a little early and the guys were harassing him about his "monkey suit".

We were heading to a formal business dinner with potential clients from Japan. The dress at the restaurant was black tie and I had to pick a dress up last night. Not only did I absolutely LOVE my dress and couldn't wait to see what Seth thought of it, I couldn't wait to see him in a tux.

I had pulled my hair back and twisted and folded my hair into an elegant up do because I wanted to look a little older and more sophisticated. I put on my lipstick, threw my essentials into my clutch and slid my dress on carefully so I wouldn't ruin my hair or make up.

I zipped my dress and turned to see the finish product in the mirror.

My scarlet silk charmeuse gown fit me perfectly. It had a deep v-neck that made my girls look amazing. The ruching just under the bust made my waist look even smaller. The skirt flowed to the floor elongating my figure and making me look like a model on a runway.

I turned to check out the back of the dress. The back of the dress scooped down to my lower back and the thick straps crossed between my shoulder blades.

I smiled only needing to put my shoes on. I was looking for my shoes when I remembered I left them downstairs. The dress was too long and I needed the 3 ½ inch heels so the bottom of the dress would gracefully hang so it would barley sweep the floor.

"Liv! Will you bring up my shoes?"

"Which ones?" she yelled back.

"My new ones!"

"Which ones are those?" I could hear the guys laughing, because to be honest, I have developed an obsession with coats, purses, and shoes.

"The red satin peep toes with the stiletto heels."

A few seconds later I heard the door open and turned to see Olivia standing with a box and a grin on her face.

"Oh My God Lilly! You look remarkable; I can't wait to see what Seth thinks. I bet he won't be able to concentrate when he is talking to those guys from Japan."

"I hope he likes it, but I don't think he is going to have any trouble talking to these clients. He does have a pretty successful business."

She handed me the shoes and I slipped them on making me ready to head down the stairs.

I was so excited to see Seth that I almost forget my small bag that I packed. I figured that it was a long drive into Seattle and we would need a snack before dinner.

"I'll take your bag down for you. I want to see Seth's reaction and the bag may take away from your over all gorgeousness."

I rolled my eyes, but handed her my bag.

She left to head down stairs. I checked my makeup one more time, grabbed my clutch, and headed down the stairs. I could hear people laughing and joking around. It sounded like a few of the guys stopped by to hang out with the boys.

_**Seth's POV**_

I heard noise on the stairs and turned to see my reason for existing make her way toward me. Oh God! How did I get so lucky? She was stunning and I couldn't form any kind of coherent thoughts. I knew I had a goofy ass grin plastered across my face, but I didn't care what I looked like. All I cared about was the beautiful creature who was giving me the honor of accompany me to a lame business dinner.

She was a vision. Her red dress fit her curves perfectly all the while maintaining an elegant look. Her chest looked incredible and knew that I was going to have a hard time not checking her out all night.

I started to feel lightheaded until I remembered to breath. She made it to the bottom of the steps and looked up to lock eyes with me. She smiled and took my breath away again.

What did I do you deserve this beautiful, sexy, stunning, caring women before me? Whatever it was, I am glad that God gave me the greatest gift by blessing me with her.

"Hi" she said in her angelic voice.

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I noticed that it was silent. The guys were ogling her as well, but I couldn't even find it in me to really care. All I wanted was her in my arms.

I wanted her to be mine. We never talked about making us official, but I knew I had to grow a pair and just ask her.

I walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her. I pulled away after a very short, but sweet kiss, "Hi, you look…wow!" I sounded like an idiot, but she just smiled.

"You look wow too" she laughed.

I took her bag from Liv as Lilly pulled on this black wrap thing that I assumed was to help keep her warm.

We said our byes to a still stunned group of teenager boys and made our way to my truck.

I helped her in. She fixed her dress so wouldn't have any wrinkles by the time we reached our destination. I climbed into the drivers seat and started the truck.

She started conversation and we talked, laughed, and all together just enjoyed each other. The drive didn't seem to take too long because I had Lilly and she always made time fly.

I pulled into the Canlis Restaurant and parked. I quickly made my way to her door and helped her out of the car. I still couldn't believe that she was with me. I couldn't wait to make her mine, but I was being a total chicken shit about it.

The dizzy feeling came to give me a swift kick in the ass about remembering to breath. I took a breath and escorted the epitome of perfection into the restaurant. I had the pleasure of watching as people turned to steal a look at her.

I wrapped an arm around her waist to let everyone know who she was with and took pride that it was my arm around her and that she was smiling at me because of it. I smiled back at her before I told the hostess who I was so we could be escorted to our table.

The hostess led us to a table in an intimate corner of the room. We were about fifteen minutes early and I wanted her to be relaxed before our two other dinner guests would be joining us.

I ordered us some non-alcoholic drinks and started to tell Lilly all about our dinner guests and how I would like them to carry the new collection in Japan. I warned her that conversation might be on the difficult side because they don't speak English well, but enough to use in a short business meetings. I mentally made a note to get an interpreter if we have another meeting to make sure all of the details were hashed out before signing on the dotted line.

"Conversation can't be difficult because I can speak Japanese." she said with a giggle.

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fluent in Spanish, Japanese, German, and French. I can also read Latin well, but I can't speak it as well at the other languages."

"Wow…I don't even know what to say to that, other then can you get anymore amazing?"

"I don't think it's that amazing…I pick up on things really quickly and easily, but you have to remember that I have been living at a school most of my life. I actually think it's kind of sad because it just shows the lack of a life outside of school that I really had."

Shit, I could see it in her eyes that this was a sad topic and I didn't want her to feel this way. I quickly changed the subject to her birthday, but the hostess showing our dinner guests to the seats across the table interrupted us.

I stood and Lilly followed suit. I shook their hands and then Lilly took a turn shaking their hands. The two men looked to be in their mid thirties and I could tell they were shocked with Lilly.

"Haroo. watashi no namae wa Lilly. Ome ni kakarete kooei desu." Lilly said.

The men looked shocked, but quickly smiled. They were pleased that she could speak Japanese. She just added another reason to why she is so astonishing.

We started conversation and it turned out to be a very enjoyable experience thanks to Lilly. The food was incredible, but I could always use more.

We parted ways with plans to meet up with contracts about our new business deal. I was ecstatic, not only did I have Lilly in my life, but now I was expanding my business to help further support my future family, hopefully.

We left the restaurant, but it wasn't too late. I decided to take her to the Space Needle. I wanted to officially claim her as my girlfriend, but I was so nervous to ask. If she said no, I don't think I would have it in me to continue living without her in my life.

I pulled up and used valet parking. We headed to observation deck. I was going to ask her and my palms were sweating. I kept putting them in my pockets so I could wipe my hands off without her knowing. I was quite, afraid that if I spoke, I would sound like an idiot. I was running things through my mind about what to say when it was time.

The elevator doors opened and we walked to the edge of the observation deck.

It was cold up here and Lilly wasn't dressed for the cold wind. I pulled her back into my chest so she could enjoy the view.

The lights of the city were stunning at night. It truly was a beautiful sight. We stood in comfortable silence as I worked up the courage to ask her. We were now over looking the Seattle waterfront.

"Seth, this is gorgeous! You always show me the best things. I don't think that I would be having half the fun I have been having without you." She told me as she leaned further into my chest.

"It's now or never!" I told my self.

Taking a deep breath to help steady my nerves, I spun her around so we were standing chest to chest. I looked down at her and was meet with her startling blue eyes that captured my heart. I took a deep breath inhaling her sweet sent.

"Lilly, I feel the same way. Before I met you, life was boring, monotonous, and lonely. When I finally did meet you at Sam and Emily's, you literally took my breath away and…well…I..OK..so I know I am starting to sound like an idiot, but I just want you to stay in my life and I know that we really haven't talked about "us" as a couple, but I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend." OK so I spit it out, but managed to sound like a moron. I held my breath waiting for her to speak and looked back at the scenery.

It felt like seconds, minutes, and hours had passed by and she still hadn't said anything to me. I took a chance and looked back down at her. There was a smile on her face, a big smile…that had to be a good sign right?

Then without a word she leaned into me as she made her way to kiss me. I closed the gap and we kissed. It was a very slow sultry kiss. We didn't hurry, but when she deepened it, I was finding it hard to control myself. I just wanted her and the electricity I was feeling only confirmed to me that we were truly meant to be with each other.

By the time she pulled back, her hands we in my hair, while my hands explored the gentle curves of her lower back. She was panting and I was breathing pretty hard, but I needed to hear her tell me yes.

"Was that a Yes?" I asked in a breathless voice.

"Definitely! You are absolutely perfect and I can't believe that you want me in your life, but I'm not going to question it, I'm just going to relish in the fact that we are an item. You are mine and I am yours,"

My heart swelled. I didn't think my love for her could grow, but surly it did as she told me that. The wolf in me was howling with excitement as she said she was mine.

We kissed another steamy kiss, but had to break away much too soon as we needed to get back. I held her hand as we headed back to my truck.

Lilly's POV

I can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend. All I wanted to do was jump up and down clapping my hands and screaming like a schoolgirl, but I kept control of my inner schoolgirl and held tightly to his hand as we drove back home.

The heat from my heated seat and Seth combined with the dark night sky which helped me succumb to sweet sleep.

I barely noticed as two warm arms wrapped around and carried me into the house. I could hear people talking, but I was carried up stairs and placed on my bed. I felt a kiss on my forehead and opened my eyes.

Seth's face was close to mine. I smiled and leaned up to meet his lips.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him in a voice that was heavy with sleep.

"I did too. Go back to sleep, I will see you tomorrow. Emily invited me over for brunch so I will see you bright and early." He said placing a final kiss on my lips and turning to walk out of the room.

I laid in my bed replaying every moment with Seth. My eyes started to close again and decided to get up and change before I ruined my dress. I pulled it off, hung it up, pulled on a pair of short shorts and a cami, and climbed back into bed.

I had the sweetest dreams of Seth and I.

~*~

I woke up with a smile on my face and decided to hop in the shower. I wanted to be ready by the time Seth got here. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

After I finished, I got dressed and did my hair and make up.

I heard talking and laughing from downstairs and decided to head down and see if Seth was here.

He was. And I was greeted with the most blinding smile I have ever seen. I walked over to him and sat in his lap and snuggled into him.

"Good morning" he said in a low husky voice that always made my heart skip a beat.

"Morning" I replied as I inhaled his sent. I reveled in all things Seth and was off in Sethy land before a short kiss pulled me back to the present.

I heard chuckles and looked around. Everyone was staring at me; most had knowing smirks for some reason.

"It's time to eat" Seth said as he pulled us into a standing position. We walked the dining room and sat to eat a wonderful meal that Emily prepared.

Conversations started as we all began to eat. Shortly after I finished, Sam called for everyone's attention. We all looked up and waited for the news of some sort. I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or not because both Sam and Emily's faces seemed void of any emotion.

"You all know the other night Emily and I had a meeting that lasted late in the night." Sam said as he made eye contact with everyone to make sure that we understood where he was going with this.

"Well…we were meeting with a lawyer about an inheritance your mother received."

"How much?" Carter asked

"Just wait till I finish before you interrupt. OK?" Sam said.

Carter nodded and Sam continued.

"Well this is going to come as a shock to you and I know Emily is still in shock, but it is NOT going to change the family dynamics one bit. Blood relations don't mean a thing, family is more then just genetics."

I was totally confused at this point. What did this have to do with an inheritance?

"It turns out that Emily was adopted as an infant and her birth parents left her several properties that will be sold and the money will be put into a trust fund for the four of you."

Silence…it was VERY silent as everyone took in this new information. I felt like I was invading in a private moment and wanted nothing more then to leave, but two very huge men on either side of me was blocking my escape and kept me in my spot.

As if Seth could read my mind, he squeezed my hand and rubbed soothing circles with his large thumb. I started to relax as questions started to flow. I could tell that Emily was upset, probably because she never knew of the adoption and felt like an outsider in her own family.

The boys and Olivia started to ask more and more questions about money and when they would receive it, but the look on Emily's face broke my heart.

Without saying a word, I got up and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and as we stood like that other arms started to wrap around us. It was a simple thing, which turned into exactly what she needed.

She needed to feel like she was still a part of the family. I wasn't family, but because she had built such a strong loving family, her own children weren't able to comprehend that she would even be capable of feeling like she wasn't a part of their family.

After a few minutes, we broke apart and things just returned to normal. It was like the whole announcement wasn't even made. I was happy to see that the news didn't seem to affect everyone all that much after the initial shock wore off.

We were in the living room watching some stupid movie that Reese put on when Seth's cell went off. He answered it and listened briefly. With a "We'll be right there." He shut his phone, kissed me quickly to say bye, and told the boys he needed their help with something.

All three of them jumped up and followed Seth out the back door. I wondered what was going on, but by the tense looks on everyone's faces I didn't dare ask. I just changed channels and settled for one of my favorite movies.

"Hey Liv, ever see this movie?" I asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Ummm…No, what is it?

"Troop Beverly Hills…one of my favorite movies."

It was just starting so we settled in for an afternoon of watching movie after movie.

I didn't hear from Seth and the boys never came home, so Liv and I headed for bed. We had school tomorrow and didn't want to be dead on our feet.

Once my head hit my pillow, I was instantly dreaming of being in Seth's arms.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked it. I will try updating soon...next week is mid winter break and I am hoping to do some major writing._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts/favorites. They really mean a lot…_**

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**SM owns all the good characters…really wish I did**_

* * *

Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Chapter 12

_Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt__  
__It is so big__  
__She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends__  
__Who understands those rap guys__  
__They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?_

My iHome was blearing one of the greatest booty dancing songs from 1992. I laughed wondering what Liv was going to think knowing that she probably has never heard this one before. I rolled out of my bed as I was reciting the lyrics and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

_  
__I mean her butt__  
__It's just so big__  
__I can't believe it's so round_

I walked over to Liv's bed to see her lying there with some weird smirk thing on her face.

"What's this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is GREAT! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND DANCE!" I yelled at her as I pulled her from her warm blankets. She was tired and I was proud to finally introduce her to my favorite song about butts.

_  
__It's just out there__  
__I mean, it's gross__  
__Look, she's just so black_

"Sometimes I wonder about you, you know that?" she said as she shook her head. As soon as that comment was out of her mouth, Sir Mix A Lot started and I danced what I like to call "my junk in my trunk" dance.

_I like big butts and I can not lie__  
__You other brothers can't deny__  
__That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste__  
__And a round thing in your face__  
__You get sprung_

At that point Liv was rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off as I did my own personal booty dance around the room grabbing my clothes I was going to wear after my shower.

_Wanna pull up front__  
__Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed__  
__Deep in the jeans she's wearing__  
__I'm hooked and I can't stop staring__  
__Oh, baby I wanna get with ya__  
__And take your picture__  
__My homeboys tried to warn me__  
__But with that butt you got__  
__Me so horny_

"Stop laughing and shake your butt" I told Liv in a very prim and proper voice that should never be used when talking about shaking any body part. This caused her to stop making sounds all together, but she continued to roll on the floor.

_Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin__  
__You say you wanna get in my Benz__  
__Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupy_

_I've seen them dancin'__  
__The hell with romancin'__  
__She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a__turbo__'Vette_

I was not having this. She was going to be shaking her moneymaker and she was going to do it whether she liked it or not. I bounced over to her, grabbed her hands, and pulled her to a standing position.

_I'm tired of magazines__  
__saying flat butt's the only thing__  
__Take the average black man and ask him that__  
__She gotta pack much back, so..._

This simple movement seemed to break her from her hysterics and allowed her to let loose.

_Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)__  
__Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)__  
__Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt__  
__Baby got back_

This was when she really got into it. She didn't know the words, but I was belting, well more like shouting them out loud and proud while she started to shake it.

_I like'em round and big__  
__And when I'm throwin' a gig__  
__I just can't help myself__  
__I'm actin like an animal__  
__Now here's my scandal_

"I don't know what your problem was earlier, but you can really shake your ass!" I yelled over the lyrics.

She laughed, "Yeah, what can I say, I've been practicing for our birthday trip!"

"It's going to be so much fun!" I yelled back before I was shouting the lyrics again.

_I wanna get you home__  
__And ugh, double ugh, ugh__  
__I ain't talkin' bout Playboy__  
__Cuz silicone parts were made for toys__  
__I wannem real thick and juicy__  
__So find that juicy double__  
__Mixalot's in trouble__  
__Beggin' for a piece of that bubble__  
__So I'm lookin' at rock videos__  
__Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes__  
__You can have them bimbos__  
__I'll keep my women like Flo Jo__  
__A word to the thick soul sistas__  
__I wanna get with ya__  
__I won't cus or hit ya__  
__But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck__  
__Til the break of dawn__  
__Baby, I got it goin on__  
__A lot of pimps won't like this song__  
__Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it__  
__But I'd rather stay and play__  
__Cuz I'm long and I'm strong__  
__And I'm down to get the friction on_

_So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)__  
__If you wanna role in __my__Mercedes__(yeah)__  
__Then turn around__  
__Stick it out__  
__Even white boys got to shout__  
__Baby got back_

I was currently bouncing around the room, shouting the song, shaking my ass, and for the added benefit for Olivia, I decided to throw a few ass-slapping moves in the mix. This started her bouts of hysterical laughter again.

_Yeah baby__  
__When it comes to females__  
__Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection__  
__36-24-36__  
__Only if she's 5'3"_

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda__  
__Playin'__workout__tapes__ by Fonda__  
__But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda__  
__My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon__  
__You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt__  
__Some brothers wanna play that hard role__  
__and tell you that the butt need to go__  
__So they toss it and leave it__  
__And I pull up quick to retrieve it__  
__So Cosmo says you're fat__  
__Well I ain't down with that__  
__Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin'__  
__And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'__  
__To the beanpole dames in the magazines__  
__You ain't it Miss Thang__  
__Give me a sista I can't resist her__  
__Red beans and rice didn't miss her__  
__Some knucklehead tried to dis__  
__Cuz his girls were on my list__  
__He had game but he chose to hit 'em__  
__And pulled up quick to get with 'em__  
__So ladies if the butt is round__  
__And you wanna triple X throw down__  
__Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts__  
__Baby got back_

I continued to dance around, grabbing my shower stuff and clothes. As soon as the song was over, I left the room and headed to the bathroom like I hadn't just got my groove on for the last four minutes.

I could still hear Liv laughing as I dried and pulled on my clothes. At least it sounded like she was calming down a bit. I headed back to our room so she could hop in, but she was already dressed.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and wore a pair of jeans and a very large sweatshirt. It looked like it was eating her alive.

"Aren't you the one always telling me to look a litter "sexier"?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but Josh isn't going to be at school for a while, so I figure what's the point." she mumbled.

"I KNEW IT!" I shrieked! "You do like him!" I said as I bounced up and down clapping my hands.

"SHUT UP!" she hissed. "Someone might hear you"

"Someone being one of the boys?" I asked.

She turned my iHome back on. Music filled the room and she stepped closer.

"Yeah, they'll flip, they can't handle seeing me like someone, even though I am older" she whispered yelled.

"OK, I won't say anything." I smiled at her and pulled a brush through my hair before I dried it. I didn't take the time to curl it, but quickly ran a straightener through it. We finished with our make up, grabbed our bags, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

As we entered the room, Seth, the guys, and Will were sitting at the table and looked at us with what I could only guess was humorous wonder.

"What were you guys doing earlier? Whatever it was, it sounded like you were having fun?" Will asked.

"They do that every morning. Although, I haven't heard any songs like that one yet." Reese replied as he shoveled Lucky Charms into his mouth.

Liv started laughing. "You should have seen Lilly, she was jumping around, shaking, and smacking her ass all the while singing that song."

"That would be a sight I would like to see" Mason said. Seth smacked him upside the head and smiled at me.

I shrugged, "What? It's like one of the best butt songs out there. Sometimes you just have to let loose and have a little fun. Who cares whose watching right?"

Seth shook his head, "At lease it was just Liv, I don't think I could handle dealing with other guys watching you shake it after a night like we had." He made his was over to me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and noticed dark circles under his eyes.

I frowned, "Did you not sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I had to take care of a few things. I'll probably be really busy the next couple of days or so. I don't know how much time we'll spend together, but I will at least see you for a few minutes each day at breakfast or dinner. OK?" he said in a tired but depressing voice.

"Yeah. Hey, it'll give us girls more time to plan our birthday!" I tried to sound excited about my birthday planning, but I know I didn't pull it off as well as I would have liked.

Seth pecked me on the lips, hugged me tightly and said his goodbye as all the boys headed out the back door.

"Are the boys not coming to school today?" I asked

"No, they'll be busy for a while. They have to help some sick friends and since they can't catch it, Mom and Dad thought that they should help out." She said as she poured a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"That's nice of them." I said as I added to my ever-growing list of suspicions. I grabbed an apple and yogurt and started to eat as Liv talked about picking Lanna up.

"Ready?" she asked as I washed it down with an ice-cold glass of milk.

I grabbed my bag and followed her to her car. We picked up Lanna and headed to school. I was kind of excited not to have the guys there. Maybe I would be able to talk to others who aren't in "the group". It would be nice to meet others.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed Michael, Ethan, Tyler, David, and Mark make their way toward our car.

"AHHH!" Liv shouted as she hit the steering wheel. "And I actually thought we would get a day without guys watching our every move."

"Hey, I was thinking the same thing. I know it can be kind of annoying, but they mean well. It won't be too bad. Hey, even if they're watching, I'm still going to talk to others. I want to get to know more people. I really like this school." I told her trying to calm her down enough before the guys reached us.

"Will told me that they asked a few of the others to step up and "take care of us". She snorted, "Like we're five years old. I think we are more the capable of surviving the halls of QTS for a few days without bodyguards. I really like Will and the guys, it's just they can be a little over protective sometime." Lanna said as she took a water bottle out of her bag.

"I agree, but I know they mean well. Let's just follow the plan that starts with our birthday and see how it plays out before we have to blow a gasket?" I said as I made to open the door.

"Fine" Liv muttered. Lanna nodded and we opened our doors only to be pulled into hugs by the newest group of bodyguards.

~*~

The next couple of weeks were weird to say the least. I kept adding to my list of suspicions.

The guys would come to school some times while most of the boys from the group would disappear from school with all sorts of weird illnesses. I knew something was up; it was just a matter of time before I put the pieces together.

On the bright side, I made a good friend with a quiet boy named Rich. You could tell he hasn't really ever had friends, but he was really nice. He was my partner for a tribal history project. I made him move from a table by himself to our table. I could tell that the guys didn't like me hanging out with a guy outside of their little group, but they slowly came to accept him as they figured out he was NOT a threat to my relationship with Seth.

Our birthdays were coming up and Emily was going to have a small party at her house for all three of us.

Seth told me he was going to take me out on my birthday. I was so excited. He kept his promise about seeing me everyday, but we never had any real time together. It was always over rushed meals. He would come over looking exhausted, eat, kiss me goodbye, and leave. I was really missing him and his warm arms and his "real" kisses, and his hugs, and the list could go on an on, but I had to keep myself from thinking about it. If I allowed myself to daydream about him, I would walk into a window or something and that would just be embarrassing.

With all that weird stuff going on, I couldn't help but be nervous about Kevin returning to school next week. I did break his jaw and they had to wire it shut, but even with a wired jaw, I knew he would be trying more the ever to show his manliness whatever way he could. And I would be lying if I said that having the guys around didn't make me feel better.

I really hope what ever is going on is over soon. I mean there really isn't much of the group left.

* * *

_**Sorry, I know it's just filler, but I needed a transition to the birthday and stuff to come. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I can't wait for the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts/favorites. They really mean a lot…

_**I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this out. I have been really busy and this is a long chapter. I have already started on the next chapter so that should be out soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**SM owns all the good characters…really wish I did**_

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 13

It was Wednesday and Emily was busy making dinner and three cakes for Olivia, Lanna, and I. We decided to have a smaller "family" party during the week and then treat our weekend like the birthday bash it will be.

"I can't wait till Seth gets here. It seems like it has been forever since we had a chance to hang out together." I said as I curled my hair. I wanted to look good for Seth.

"The guys have been really busy lately. I heard Mason telling Reese that Josh was going to stop by. I really miss him, he has been MIA for two weeks now and I didn't really know just how much I would miss my friend when he was sick." she said as she was working on her eye shadow. I could tell she wanted to look good to.

"Is he feeling better?" I asked not because I was worried, but because I had a feeling that he wasn't ever sick. I knew it had to be something different, I just didn't know what.

"I guess so, I mean I don't think the guys would let him come over if he wasn't up to it." she told me as she finished her mascara.

I finished my hair and headed to my closet to pull out my favorite shirt. It was a royal blue cashmere sweater. The sleeves hit my elbows and it had a low v-neck. I pulled on my black lace cami and then the sweater. It was form fitting, but kept me warm.

I looked in the mirror to see my blue eyes pop. The color of this sweater really made my eyes stand out. Did I mention that I loved this shirt?

"Seth is going to love you in that shirt. Look at your eyes." Liv said as she pulled on a emerald green shirt that was made from a soft cotton. It was flowing, but tied in the back to help show her curves.

"Yeah, well I think Josh will like you in that." I said as I stepped aside so she could look in the mirror.

"Would you stop with the Josh thing, even if I had a slight crush on him, there is no way I am going to get involved with him. Especially now." She mumbled that last part.

"Why? It was clear that you both liked each other last time I saw you together. How would two weeks change things?" I asked as I pulled really think socks on.

"Well….time will tell I guess, but some things weren't meant to be." She mumbled in a sad voice.

"Hey, I bet he will still like to look at you either way. You do look hot and if all else fails; at least you'll piss Mason off. You know he doesn't like when you look like that." She smirked at that. I just wanted to cheer her up and I guess I was doing just that.

"If he freaks out on us, you have to promise me to get him back." She said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked in an evil voice.

"When I heard Mason and Reese talking about Josh, I also heard Reese complaining that Mace couldn't stop singing Man I Feel Like a Woman. You know that song you were singing the other day."

"Yeah, by Shinia Twain. So he got that stuck in his head and sung it when hung out with guys?" I asked as I laughed.

"That's what I heard. You should have heard Reese, it was like he was ready to kill Mason if he sang anymore."

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to sing it when Lanna gets here. She likes it, but I want to sing it down stairs. I want to see his face as he hears it. I can only imagine what he thinks of that song if it gets stuck in his head."

"Deal!" she called as she exited the room.

I gathered some things and began to think.

My birthday was tomorrow and Seth told me he would take me out to dinner and give me my present then. I really could care less about the present, but I would take it as long as it meant time with Seth. I picked up my iPod and headed down stairs, Lanna would be coming over with the Ateara's and Will soon.

When I reached the bottom f the stairs, I found that Emily and Sam were in the kitchen, the three boys were on the couch watching some show about cars or something, and Liv was hooking up the speakers for my iPod.

I heard a noise on the front porch and turned just in time to see Seth walk in. His warm eyes met mine and we held each other gaze as he approached me with a large smile plastered on his face. I smiled back as was immediately wrapped in my two favorite arms. His hug was so loving that I couldn't tell you how long he held me like that, we were lost in the moment.

I head someone clear his throat and looked to find Mason standing next to us.

"Hey, I know it's her birthday and all, but maybe she would like to spend time with the rest of us." I knew he was interrupting us just to interrupt us because that's what he seemed to do best. Seth let me go, but grabbed my hand a pulled us over to the oversized chair. He sat down and I nestled myself into his lap.

I was happy. He always made me happy and when I wasn't with him I felt empty, just a fraction of what it felt to be whole. It was like when I met Seth I was finally a complete person. He completed me and I couldn't ever go back to a life with out him. I know that we just met and I know that it's really early to know this, but I love Seth. I love him with every fiber of my being and it scared me. I have never been in any type of relationship before and had no idea what it was like. Was this feeling I felt normal or was it just as strong and special as it seemed?

I couldn't help but start to picture my life with Seth. What our future would hold. I have always wanted a "normal" life, but never thought I would find a way to have it. I could see me cooking dinner for Seth at our house while the sounds of kids playing filled the air, I could picture us walking on the beach in 20 years, still just as in love as we were now. Wait, I had to stop these thoughts. I had no idea if Seth loved me, but I think he did. The way he looked at me was so intense that it literally knocked the wind out of me and left me breathless.

"Whatcha thinkin?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

Crap, he caught me daydreaming and I didn't wait to tell him all about my future plans just yet.

"Ummm….just about the future." I was trying to sound like I was bored by this topic, but Seth seemed interested. CRAP!

"What about the future?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Well, I will graduate soon and I don't have any real plans. I mean I could always go to college, but I really don't want to. I am not going to live with my parents because it wouldn't be worth it in the long run and I just really don't know what I'm going to do." I shrugged hopping he would drop it.

I noticed that he tensed when I talked about those options that were a reality at this point.

"It sounds like you don't even know where you're going to live." He said looking at me with some sort of want or need, weird I know.

"Well, that's cause I don't know where I'm going to live. I mean after our 16 weeks in finished here, Lanna and I have to go back to SHA for two weeks before graduation, but after that I don't know. All I know is that we have to find a place to live." I am really trying to avoid this conversation because it was totally making me depressed, when I just wanted to be happy in Seth's arms.

"Why don't you two come back to La Push when you graduate. I'm sure Sam and Emily wouldn't mind letting you say with them."

"I can't ask them to let me stay with them, they're really great, but I'm sure that we would get in the way eventually. Besides, I know that Lanna and I both want to live on our own away from others always telling us what to do. If we come back, we would have to get a place of our own, so we can make our own decisions." I told him wanting and hoping that we would come back to La Push. This is the only place that feels like home.

"Sam works for the housing authority and I know that he would be more then happy to find you and Lanna a place of your own, but rent might be costly, but I'm still sure that we can find something that would work. If all else fails, both of you can stay at my house. I have enough bedrooms." He seemed really excited about the idea of me moving to La Push. And to be perfectly honest, I'm really excited about the idea too. I knew rent or even buying a house would be no problem for me or Lanna, but I didn't say anything. I just didn't know how to spill the beans about how much money I really had.

Just as we were talking about moving to La Push after graduation, the Ateara's arrived with Lanna and Will. Clair and Quil took their kids with them into the kitchen while Will and Lanna joined us in the living room.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Just talking about what Lilly and Lanna are going to do when their 16 weeks with us is over." Carter said as I noticed Will stiffen and pull Lanna closer to him.

"What's the plan?" he asked as he almost looked depressed.

Seth smiled and told them his plan about us moving to La Push. Lanna looked just as excited as Will. A conversation started about where Lanna and I should live. Everyone seemed to have ideas, but didn't know just how much we could afford.

"How much do you want to pay for rent?" Olivia asked.

Lanna and I looked at each other. I knew the others were staring at us as we were having a silent conversation only using our eyes and a little body language. We were trying to decide if now was the time to tell them about our background. After a few minutes, we decided to tell them.

I climbed out of Seth's lap and stood next to Lanna. Everyone was watching us because they really didn't understand what we were doing. They knew we were communicating, and by judging by the looks on their faces, it was apparent they wanted in on the conversation.

"Fine, you tell them, but I'm not because I don't even know where to start." Lanna said after a few minutes of me telling her it's now or never.

I smiled, and hugged her. I was nervous, but she was scared. We didn't know how they would take it.

I walked back to Seth and chose to sit next to him.

"OK…well I guess I should tell you a little more about us." I said as I played with my hands.

"We're both really nervous to tell you this and I don't think it's going to change anything and that we will still be friends, but were nervous because of what people were like at SHA. So SHA costs a lot to attend and all of the students come from wealthy families, well minus the scholarship students, but anyway when I say wealthy, I mean wealthy.

At SHA money means everything to people and people wanted to associate themselves with who had the most money. That's why Lanna and I didn't have very many friends. We both have similar family situations and we were roommates so that's how we became friends."

"So people shunned you?" Reese asked.

I shook my head. "No, people were willing to do anything to be our friends. We could never trust people to like us for us, so we kind of avoided them." I looked up to see if they were following me.

"I don't want our relationship with anyone to change, so please understand that we kept this from you because we wanted people to get to know us before they judged us. You see when people would meet us in California, we were considered the ones that you wanted to be friends with.

Lanna and I come from some of the most wealthy families in the world. Both of our parents, if you can call them that, only provide for us financially. We both have way too much money for one person, but we really don't care about it. All we ever really wanted was true friends and a normal family. We wanted parents who loved us and took care of uf. We want the kind of life you all have."

They were all looking from me to Lanna and then back again. Shock was written all over their face.

"So you're telling us that you guys are rich and that you still want to be friends with us. You want to be part of our lives?" Carter asked.

"Um…I think it's we're rich and we want _you_ to keep our relationship the same. We don't want to change a thing about how we feel about you guys or how you all feel about us. Please remember that money means nothing to us, we could take it or leave it. The only good thing about it is that we can use it for whatever we want."

"Um wow…I think I can speak for everyone when I say that our feelings about you are not going to change, if anything they are only going to get stronger as time passes." Seth said as he pulled me back into his lap kissing my head.

"So when we talk about houses, rent or buying one is NOT going to be a problem, so lets find one that would be a good place that everyone can hang out at." I said with a smile. I just wanted to continue planning the future.

The conversation turned back into possibilities for our future place.

The adults came into the room to tell us that dinner was ready. We all got up and headed into the dining room. Emily had made us grilled chicken, roasted vegetables, and homemade bread. She was a great cook, but even better baker.

Throughout dinner, Sam, Emily, Quil, and Clair were told about our future plans. It warmed my heart to see that everyone seemed truly happy about us living in La Push on a more permanent basis. Sam told us he knew of a few places that would work for us and that some were for rent and others were for sale. Lanna and I decided to wait about a month before we started looking for a place.

After we finished with dinner, Emily, Sam, and Clair placed a large cake in front of Olivia, Lanna, and I. I had a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, Olivia had a carrot cake with cream cheese frosting, and Lanna had a yellow cake with chocolate frosting. I couldn't wait to eat a piece of all of them. They looked delectable.

Everyone sang happy birthday, we made our wishes, and blew out our candles. I wished that Seth would love me as much as I love him, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. We ate our cake and then headed into the living room for presents.

Olivia got new clothes, a new purse, and Lanna and I got her a new iPod that had tons of music ready for her to enjoy.

Lanna got new clothes, a camera from the Ateara's, and I got her a scrapbook that she only had to place pictures on the pre-decorated pages.

I got new clothes, iTunes gift cards, and Lanna got me tons of Morley Candy Coconut Clusters, MY FAVORITE!

We thanked everyone for the gifts and I gave everyone one coconut cluster, while I ate a whole box by myself. The guys found this really funny because I am always so careful about what I eat.

"Hey, I'm allowed to eat whatever I want, I just have to make sure that I exercise enough to burn the calories and judging by tonight, I am going to be running forever tomorrow." I told them that as I pulled one last coconut cluster from another box.

I loved the small party. It was a normal family party that I have never had before. I couldn't help but smile all night. It made me truly happy.

It was getting late and we had school tomorrow, so Lanna, Will, and the Ateara's left. Josh never showed up, but sent Liv a text telling her that he really wanted to be there but couldn't. She was really upset, but kept a smile on her face.

Seth was getting ready to leave so I walked with him outside. He stopped me on the porch. His hands slid down to my hips and pulled me to him. I looked up to see him closing the gap and couldn't wait for his lips to be on mine.

I smashed my lips on his as I grabbed on to the back of his head to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss and I willing opened my mouth to fully enjoy him. One of his hands traveled up and under my shirt. His hot hand traveled the length of my back. I loved the heat that radiated from him. My hands slid down his arms, finally resting on his massive forearm.

His lips left mine only to find their way to my neck. He places slow sensual kisses along my neck and jaw. He lingered on a sensitive spot behind my ear. I shivered from pleasure and moaned.

It seemed that this moan spurred him on. His lips found mine and attacked mine with a passion I had never felt before. I had to pull away because if I let this continue, I know I was going to start touching him places that I just wasn't ready to do yet. I slowed the kissing and pulled back only to rest my head in the crook of his neck. We were both panting. Neither one of us pulled away, I was in his arms and all that mattered to me was the man that was holding me.

"I love you" I blurted out. I had no intention of telling him that anytime soon, but it just spewed from my mouth before I could contain it. My heart started beating fast and I didn't want to look at his face. He didn't loosen his grip on me, but seemed to be holding me tighter.

"I love you too, more than my own life." He said.

I looked up as he looked down and I was lost in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me slowly, pouring every emotion we had for each other in that kiss. We broke apart, both smiling like idiots.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." Seth told me as his palm slid to the side of my face.

"You have no idea how happy you made me, I thought that I for sure screwed up our relationship by blurting that out." I smiled shyly at him.

He chuckled and pulled me into another hug. "I love you." He said.

"I love you to."

He kissed me again and then on my forehead before he left. I turned to head back inside with the biggest smile on my face. I was looking forward to my birthday with Seth.

~*~

To say I was antsy was an understatement. I couldn't wait to get home and leave with Seth. I was currently in 2nd period and couldn't concentrate on anything anyone was saying. All thoughts were about spending time with Seth.

"Lilly!" Olivia shouted and she shook my shoulder.

"Uh…what?" I said as I heard the whole class start to laugh.

"You have a delivery" she said as she pointed to a guy holding about fifty balloons.

I groaned not really wanting to know who sent those. Lanna and Liv didn't have to carry those around the whole day on their birthday, why did I. I rolled my eyes, got up, and walked up to this guy. He handed me a card and the balloons. He smiled and said "Happy Birthday" before he left.

"Where can I put these?" I asked the teacher.

"Put them in the back and take them with you to your next class."

All eyes were on me. I took them to the back, let them hit the ceiling, and then walked to my seat.

I sat down only to see everyone still looking at me.

"Who are they from?" asked some random girl.

"I don't know." I opened the card only to find someone wrote _Thinking of you on your special day!_

"What does the card say?" she asked again. Who was this girl? I really didn't want to read it to the whole class, but noticed that even the teacher was taking interest in it.

I read what they wrote in a low voice only to hear "Aww's" from a few girls. Some of the guys had started coming to school again and they wanted to look at the card. I handed them the card and looked to find that Will and Mason were smelling the card. What the hell?

"Why are you smelling it?" I asked.

"I thought I smelt something. Just checking, that's all." Mason said.

"OK" I replied and rolled my eyes.

Thank God that the teacher started class again and I could sit in piece so I could daydream about Seth.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and started heading out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting your balloons?" random girl asked.

I huffed and turned to get them. Just what I want, walking through the halls with tons of colored balloons that said Happy Birthday on them. I took a deep breath and started down the hall with Lanna and Liv on both sides. The boys were just behind us muttering about who would send me the balloons. I really didn't care about them at all, but it was obvious that Liv loved every minute of the attention that the balloons brought.

We headed to music where we would be working on in our groups. I was chosen as the lead singer and loved that we didn't have to listen and look at Mr. Mueller the perve. It's been funny cause he won't even look at Liv, Lanna, or me since I called him out on our first day.

I put the balloons in the practice room that Lanna and I used for our next class and headed into the music room to find my group.

"Where's the balloons? Who sent them? Happy Birthday! If you don't know who sent them, then who do you think sent them?" my group was shooting questions at me before I could answer the next one.

"In the practice room, don't know who sent them, thanks, and I really don't care unless they're from my boyfriend." I said as we got settled into practice for our performance.

Class flew by and Lanna and I headed to the practice room. We ran through our songs for graduation once. We were getting board, so I pulled out my iPod, set it on shuffle, and we sang along to random songs. It was fun, but we stopped a little early to talk.

"I wonder who sent you those. Do you think it was Seth?" she asked.

"No, if they were from Seth, I think the guys would have known. They didn't seem too happy about the balloons and I know Mason wants to know who sent them."

"I don't know who else would have sent them Lilly, do you think it could have been Rich? I think he has a crush on you." she said as she packed up our stuff.

"No, Rich and I our friends…I don't think he likes me like that, he's just grateful to have a friend because he's never really had them. Anyway, I really don't care who sent them if they weren't sent from Seth."

The bell rang. We both jumped up and pick up our bags. I tried to leave the balloons, but Lanna grabbed them and handed them to me. I rolled my eyes and met Mason and Will on our way to lunch. Mason took my things from me like always. For once, I was grateful for his chivalry. I always hated walking into the lunch room because everyone would stare. And the balloons are only going to make it worse.

I quickly walked to our table and sat down; Mason tied the balloons to the back of my chair and took the seat on the other side of Rich. It was easy to see the Mason wanted to sit in Rich's seat, but I always reserved his seat next to mine. I didn't trust the guys to not give him a hard time if I wasn't next to him.

"Happy Birthday!" Rich said as he took out a cupcake and gave it to me.

I smiled, "Thanks!" I said as I took the cupcake and started to peel the paper from the bottom. I took a bite and slowly chewed. It was so good, almost as good as Emily's.

"This is good. Who made it?" I asked him.

"My Mom. She was surprised that I asked her to make them for a friend. She would really like to meet you, but I told her that you are really busy so don't worry about it." I could tell he really wanted to meet his family.

"I would like to meet her as well. Maybe next week sometime, what do you think?"

"That sounds good. Just tell me when and I'll tell Mom, she'll probably want to make dinner if that's ok?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good."

Mason was glaring at me and Rich. I never understood why Rich didn't have friends, he was really nice and he was kind of cute, I mean he wasn't hot like Seth, but I'm sure at any other school the girls would be lining up. I glared right back at Mason. He gave me a look that told me he would be talking to me later on. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the rest of the table who seemed to be watching Rich and I.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" was grunted from the guys and the girls just smiled and shook their heads. They understood that Rich was just a friend and not a threat to Seth, but some of the guys still didn't like my friendship with him.

The rest of the day went well, except that those stupid balloons were making my hair static and it was sticking up everywhere. I had to run a wet brush threw my hair a few times to tame the static electricity.

The final bell rang and we headed toward Mason's truck. We stuffed the balloons in and I hopped in the back urging Mason to hurry home. I had to get ready for Seth to pick me up.

"Hurry up Mason. I need to get ready. Seth will be picking me up in an hour." I told him as we pulled onto the main road.

"Well it's nice to know you haven't forgotten about him."

"What do you mean? I could never forget about Seth."

"I wouldn't know, you did kind of make a date with Rich,"

"Umm…NO I didn't. Friends eat over each other's houses all the time. Just because he is a boy does not mean that we can't be friends. What's your real problem anyway? Seth doesn't have a problem with Rich, why would you?"

It was getting hard to control my temper. I didn't want to let Mason get to me before my birthday date with Seth.

"Well someone has to look out for you."

"Whatever Mason, it almost sounds like you jealous." That simple statement seemed to shut him up and I turned to stare out the window. I was done talking to him and I wasn't going to waste my time listening to him either.

We parked in the driveway and I jumped from the truck with Liv in tow. She didn't say much on the ride home. I could tell she wanted me to hand it to Mason, but I had better things to do with my time.

I left the balloons in the living room and headed upstairs to work on my hair and makeup.

I curled my hair, reapplied my makeup, and put on my favorite custom made jeans, blue cotton tunic, and black ballet flats. I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful. Who sent the balloons?" Emily asked in a kind voice.

I smiled at her; she really did feel like my mom. "Thanks and I don't know. Here is the card that came with them. Do you have any idea who would have sent them?"

She took the card and read it. "I don't know that handwriting. It is so elegant. You really don't see hand writing like that anymore." She set the card on the coffee table and gave me a hug. "I just heard Seth pull up. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. Have fun tonight." She smiled at me one last time before she disappeared into the kitchen.

I walked to the closet and took out my black wool coat and met Seth on the porch. I didn't want to deal with seeing Mason if I didn't have to.

Seth scooped me up into his arms, kissed me on the lips, and set me back down.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile as he pulled me to his side as we made our way to his truck.

He opened my door and helped me into the cab. He ran to the driver's side, climbed in, and started it up. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care as long as I was with him.

"How was your day birthday girl?"

"It was OK, much better now that I'm with you." I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"Did you send me balloons at school today?" I aksed.

He shook his head, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just someone sent me a bunch of balloons and I had to carry them all day. It was annoying and the card just said that they were thinking of me on my special day."

"Huh, that's weird, but nice that someone wanted to show you just how special you are." I rolled my eyes to his last comment.

"Anyway, at lunch Rich had his mom make me a cupcake and kind of asked me to eat dinner at his house to meet his parents. I told him yes, because he's never really had any friends and his mom wanted to meet me. I told him I would go sometime next week." I glanced at Seth to see his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

I reached over and rubbed my hand up and down his arm to help sooth him. I had no idea he would react like that. "You know that I love you and only you, right? Rich is just a friend and he knows all about you. He was the one that told me not to come to dinner, but I insisted because that's what friends do."

His grip relaxed and she smiled at me. "I love you too and I know that I shouldn't be jealous, but I have waited my whole life for you, so when another guy gets to spend time with you when I'm not, it's just a little hard." He reached over and took my hand in his.

"You're cute when you jealous, you know that?"

He smirked, "As long as you think I'm cute, I'll take it."

I rolled my eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my house, I cooked dinner."

I smiled the biggest stupid grin. "I can't wait!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and turned onto a small drive that headed into the forest. The drive twisted and turned through the large trees. We drove for a couple of minutes and then the forest started to thin. I could see the ocean and what looked like a large log cabin with a wrap around front porch. It was absolutely serene.

"Your house is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it."

I couldn't wait to see the inside. He came to a stop just outside the garage and jumped out to open my door. He held his hand out, I gladly took it, and jumped out of the cab.

He kept my hand and pulled me up the steps and into his house. I was taking everything in as he helped me out of my coat.

It was huge. The open floor plan allowed you to see the great room and kitchen. There was a small den on the far side and the back of the house had large windows that looked out over the ocean. He didn't have much in the form of decorations, but it didn't need a lot anyway. The beauty was in the architecture of the house.

"I guess by the smile on your face, you like it?"

I nodded, not willing to talk because I was still taking in the details. There was a beautiful staircase that took you to the second floor. He noticed my gaze and asked if I wanted a tour. Once again I nodded which caused him to chuckle.

"I built this house a year ago when my business started to take off." We headed up the stairs. He showed me the six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and the master suit.

"Why did you have such a large house built if it's only you living here?" I asked.

He blushed. "Well…I built it for my future family. I always wanted a large family and decided that I would build hoping that one day I would find the person I would start my family with." He squeezed my hand as we made our way back down stairs.

He took me to the large kitchen and sat me at the table. I could smell the dinner Seth made. He grabbed two plates from the oven and brought them over. He set the smaller serving in front of me and the over filled plate across from me. Then he grabbed a large bowl from the refrigerator and two smaller bowls out of a cabinet. He set them between our plates. He turned and took a small basket off the dark granite counter and placed it next to the large salad bowl. He poured ice water into our glasses and sat down.

"The food looks really good." I told him

"Yeah, I guess…I got Emily to teach me to make it. I made spinach and cheese ravioli, garlic bread, and a Caesar salad. I hope you like it." he said before he started eating. I joined in only to find that the food tasted better then it looked.

We settled into comfortable conversation. Everything with Seth was so easy and natural.

The night moved way too fast. After dinner he took me to the den so we could cuddle on the couch and watch tv. At 10:00, I yawned. It caused him to look at the clock. "I should get you home, but I want to give you your present first" he said as he stood up and took a small package wrapped in pink wrapping paper from the end table.

He handed it to me. "I hope you like it, it's a one of a kind." I smiled and started to unwrap the gift. It was in an Imprint Inspiration's box. I opened the box only to find a beautiful silver chain with a sandy colored wolf. I LOVED IT!

I smiled at him and took it out of the box and had Seth help put it on me.

"Did you make this?"

"Yeah, it's the only sandy colored wolf that will ever be made. Some of my friend's wives have wolves, but they are all different colors. No two ever look the same. We only make the wolf charm for the most important person in our life. You are my most important person and I couldn't be happier to give you my wolf."

I was thrilled, happy, ecstatic, and in love. Every second with Seth made me fall more and more in love with him.

"I love you and I'm more then honored to wear it. I can't wait to show Lanna and Liv!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and kissed me. We lost track of time in that kiss. We finally pulled apart only to see that it was now 11:30. We jumped up and headed out the door. He drove me back to Sam and Emily's. We were both worried that they would be upset at the late time I was getting in at.

When we made it back, he parked in the driveway, helped me out of the car, and walked me to the door. We kissed and said our goodnights. I headed inside to explain that we lost track of time, but I didn't really need to. Emily was sitting in the chair reading a book.

She smiled at me. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, dinner was wonderful. Seth gave me this really great necklace that he made. I'm sorry I got back so late, we kind of lost track of time."

Now she was really smiling. "Can I see it?" she asked and she grabbed a charm that hung around her neck.

I stepped toward her and showed her my most prized possession.

"It's beautiful; Seth did a really nice job. What to see mine?" she said.

"Yes, please."

She showed me a small black wolf that hung from a black satin cord.

"Sam gave it to me shortly after we met. I hardly ever take it off."

"I don't think I'll be taking it off anytime soon either. I'm going to go show Olivia and head to bed. Thanks for understanding." I gave her a hug and headed up stairs.

_**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry it took me so long to post. **_

_**I can't wait to finish the chapter of their birthday bash. **_

_**Anyway, who do you think sent the balloons?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts/favorites. I got some really good reviews from a few people. I love reading what you have to say. They really mean a lot…**

**_This is my longest chapter by far. It's like 22 pages on word._**

**_I was hoping to get this out sooner, bu_****_t life seemed to get in the way. Oh well, it's out now and I think the next chapter is one that a lot of you have been waiting for._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_SM owns all the good characters…really wish I did_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 14

Mason's POV

It was Friday and we were getting out of school early. The girls were excited about whatever they had planned this weekend. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but Mom told me I needed to deal with this overprotective wolf crap that the others have seemed to master. Sometimes she just didn't understand.

I tried to talk to Dad about it, but he told me not to mess with any imprint because it will ALWAYS come back to bite you in the ass. He told me that the old pack learned this lesson the hard way and once they learned it, everyone was happier.

I parked in the driveway and grabbed Lilly's bag while Reese grabbed Liv's and headed inside. The girls were going on and on about dinner and junk that I didn't quite get, but they were excited, so I didn't burst their bubbles.

Once inside, both of them took off to their room, while I set Lilly's bag next to the door.

"Hey Mom!" I yelled, hopping she was in the kitchen so I could run a few things past her.

"In here honey."

I headed into the kitchen just as Mom pulled cookies from the oven. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed two cookies, and sat on a bar stool at the island. She poured me a glass of milk and I dunked the cookies just like I did when I was a kid.

"Hey Mom, I was wondering if we could hold our first official pack meeting with everyone tonight since the girls will be leaving around four?"

"That's fine, do you want me to make dinner for everyone?" she asked.

"If you want. I know the guys will like it, plus it will help keep everyone happy."

"It's been a long time since I've had to cook for so many active wolfs. It might be fun; I'll go call Clair to see if she wants to help."

"Thanks Mom!" I gave her a big hug, pick up my dishes, put them in the sink, and headed into the living room to see what was on.

"Mason, Reese, or Carter!" Liv yelled.

"What!" we all yelled at the same time.

"Can one of you bring up the big box Alice sent? Mom put it in the den."

"It's all you Mace, you're the closest." Reese said as he continued to find something to watch.

I rolled my eyes, went to the den, and saw two boxes; one was large and the other was just a tad bit smaller. She did say the large one so I picked it up and carried it to the girl's room.

"Where do you want it?" I asked as I watched Lilly look through the songs on her iPod.

"Just set it against that wall." Liv said pointing to the fall wall.

I set it down.

"Watcha doin?" I asked Lilly knowing what she was doing, but wanting to hear her voice.

She looked up and gave me her beautiful smile that only music or Seth can bring to her face. I felt a sting of pain as I thought that thought. Why couldn't I have imprinted on her. Seth really was one lucky SOB.

"Just making a play list we'll listen to while getting ready. Lanna should be here pretty soon and she will want to make sure it's appropriate for what we have planned tonight."

"Oh, sounds like fun. Where are you guys going?" I asked in a voice that I was hopping showed them that I could care less what their plans were.

"Nice try" Liv said as she tried to push me out of her room. "Besides, we have no idea. Alice planned everything and everything that we'll do, need, and want for this weekend is in that box." She said as I let her push me out of her room.

"Thanks for the help!" Lilly called to me as Liv shut the door in my face. I turned and walked back into my room shaking my head.

"You've got it bad man." Carter said effectively wiping the goofy grin off my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending like I didn't know. It's all they ever harass me about now.

"That you're in love with Lilly. You're just lucky you haven't patrolled with Seth since your lust turned into love. He's gonna kick your ass when he finds out." Reese said as he was on the computer doing God know what.

"She's changed you, you know?" He said not looking away from the screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat on the floor and opened my laptop.

"When was the last time you hooked up with someone? Or better yet, when was the last time you had any fantasies that involved anyone but her? You used to go through girls like white on rice and not think twice about it. Dame Mace, being in your head is just as bad as being in Will's or Seth's. It's almost like you've imprinted." Carter said.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I know, I know and I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

"Wish I could help, but I have no idea. You're up shit's creek without a paddle. Sorry bro." he responded.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope I do imprint just to erase my feelings for her. It's hard to be head over heals with someone who will never return the feelings."

I head a car park and the sounds of two people approaching the front porch.

"Will must be bringing Lanna here to get ready." Reese said hearing the same things I was.

"That was the plan." I stated as I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I could hear Will kissing Lanna before she knocked and went into the girl's room. Will made his way to our room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" we said back.

"What's the plan for tonight?" he asked

"We're having a pack meeting. Everyone will be coming over at 3:30 to eat, the girls are leaving at 4:00, and then we're having an official pack meeting with everyone."

He nodded and laid on the bed as we could hear the girls turn their music up.

Lilly's POV

Lanna showed up and we opened the box. This Alice girl had everything in perfect order with detailed instructions. She must really be something. I hope I get to meet her one day. Olivia said she used to live around here, but her family moved to Maine.

Anyway, we pulled out three beautiful dresses. Each dress was labeled with one of our names.

Olivia's was a red satin mini dress. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline with a pick up bubble skirt.

Lanna's was a black satin mini dress. It was strapless and also had a pick up bubble skirt. Around the waist was a white satin sash that tied in a bow on the left side.

My dress was a royal blue halter mini dress. It was gathered under the bust with a bow off to the right side. The skirt had pick-ups and a bubble hem. I wasn't sure about the idea of a mini dress because, well to be honest, tall girls and mini dresses just end up showing WAY too much.

Even though they were all different, the skirts tied them together and I know that if they fit well, which Liv guaranteed us they will, we would look amazing.

Next we found our shoes to go with our dresses. All of the shoes matched our dresses and had stiletto heels. I was worried about how short my dress was going to look. I mean I know it's going to be super short, but the added height from the heels will just make it look that much shorter.

"What are you worried about?" Olivia asked. She must have noticed me looking at my outfit.

"Um…just that my dress is going to be way too short. I'm a lot taller than both of you and mini dresses tend not to cover my butt completely."

"You have nothing to worry about. Alice would only pick things that will fit perfectly! She is completely gifted." She said as she pulled out three suit cases labeled with each of our names.

Olivia read the first set of directions and explained how we should do our hair and makeup. We started right away because judging by what I just heard, it's going to be a long process.

Olivia did my hair, I did Lanna's hair, and Lanna did Olivia's hair. After too much product for one person, a curling iron, a flat iron, and several minutes, our hair was finished.

Liv had straight hair that was parted on the side. Her layers stood out and framed her face perfectly. Lanna's hair was pulled half up and had a slight wave that made the natural highlights in her hair stand out. I have no idea how that happened, but the waves caught the light just right to accent them. My hair was half up half down. My hair was wavy and hung down my back. The product made my hair look like it did when the sun was shining on it. I loved it.

Our makeup was our next task and we followed Alice's instruction to a tee. It shocked us to see our reflections. We looked like models; none of us had a single flaw.

"You know this Alice person really knows her stuff. I really need to learn from the master." I sais as I continued to look in awe at my reflection.

Olivia laughed. "I'm sure you'll get a chance. Just to warn you, she LOVES to give makeovers and won't take no for an answer. Let's take our bags down and grab a light snack before we put our dresses on."

We agreed and took our bags down and grabbed some fruit to bring back out our room. We didn't see or hear any of the boys so we knew that we were in the clear with getting out of the house without crazy Mason getting involved. It was the plan to freak him out, but now that the night is here, I don't want him to mess it up with his "we need to keep you protected from everyone" attitude.

When we got back to the room, Liv turned up our music, Lanna locked the door, we ate our fruit, and started to get carried away. We had about an hour before the limo Alice arranged would be here to pick us up. We started singing and dancing to the music, clearly getting more and more excited about tonights festivities as the time passed.

Mason's POV

The guys and I got back to the house about a half hour before everyone would get here for dinner. The house was filled with music that sounded like it belonged in a club. The songs had a heavy beat and lyrics that should have made my Mom blush.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Will said as he smiled.

"Yeah." I told him as we helped Mom set the food out so it would be ready for the guys. I could hear the three of them singing and dancing along with the music.

I heard the door open and the sound of the living room being filled. I looked around the corner to see Michael, Ethan, Jason, Josh, Justin, Drew, Tyler, Daniel, David, Tony, Nathan, and Seth gathered around the TV searching the channels.

"What are they doing?" Josh asked as some of the guys started to smile as they heard them singing and dancing.

"Getting ready for tonight. They do this all the time. Lilly and Liv wake up to different music each morning and dance around." Carter told them.

I could hear Lilly singing along with a song that I have never heard before and I saw Seth smile at her voice.

Mom had just finished putting all of the food on the table and called us in to eat. As expected the pack rushed into the dining room in stampede like fashion. Mom made enough spaghetti and meatballs to feed a third world country.

_I wonder if she could tell I'm hard right now, hmmm  
Yeah, come on, dance for me baby, ha ha, yeah  
Ut oh, you feel that? Alright  
Come on, don't stop now  
You done did it, come on, uh, yeah, alright, hold on_

"What song is this?" Michael asked with raised eyebrows

"I have no idea, anyone else?" Drew stated and looked around.

"Too Close by Next." Seth answered. Sometimes it paid to have a forty something year old around.

_Baby when we're grinding  
I get so excited  
Ooh, how I like it  
I try but I can't fight it  
Oh, you're dancing real close  
Cuz it's real, real slow  
(You know what you're doing, don't you)  
You're making it hard for me_

I could hear the girls singing along and dancing to the beat. I was NOT happy with this song. This was not the type of music they should be listening to.

"Do they have any idea what this song is about?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, none of them seem like the type of girls who would listen to this type of stuff." Ethan said.

Seth and Will shook their head with smiles, clearing enjoying the shock that was written across everyone's face.

_All the songs on you requested  
You're dancing like you're naked  
Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)  
Yeah boo, I like it  
No, I can't deny it  
But I know you can tell  
I'm excited, oh girl_

"Lilly listens to anything and everything." Seth said while shoving a meatball into his mouth.

_Step back you're dancing kinda close  
I feel a little poke coming through  
On you_

"Lanna does too. Those two always surprise us." Will said looking at me with a smirk. "Quil says that those two are going to keep us on our toes and that he thinks by the way the imprints of our pack seem to be going, we're in for a wild ride."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

_Now girl I know you felt it  
But boo, you know I can't help it  
You know what I wanna do_

_Baby when we're grinding  
I get so excited  
Ooh, how I like it  
I try but I can't fight it  
Oh, you're dancing real close  
Cuz it's real, real slow  
(You know what you're doing, don't you)  
You're making it hard for me_

"Just that imprints are different, but they all seem to get along so well because at their core, they tend to have very similar tendencies. At least that's what happened last time."

_All the songs on you requested  
You're dancing like you're naked  
Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)  
Yeah boo, I like it  
No, I can't deny it  
But I know you can tell  
I'm excited, oh girl_

"But, why would he think that Lanna and Lilly would keep us on our toes? They're both nice and fun to hang out with" Justin said as he was finishing his second helping.

_Step back you're dancing kinda close  
I feel a little poke coming through  
On you_

_Now girl I know you felt it  
But boo, you know I can't help it  
You know what I wanna do_

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because in the short time they have been here, they have done things that have shocked everyone. Like telling off Mr. Mueller, breaking Kevin's Jaw, and let's not forget how Lilly handled the principal after the fight." Reese said like he was talking to the town idiot.

"Yeah, but that was just Lilly. Lanna didn't do that stuff, she was just present." Ethan said as Will glared at him.

"No, Lilly and Lanna are more alike than people think. Lilly just speaks for the both of them. It's almost like they can read each other's minds. Lilly is just more outspoken then Lanna, but don't let that fool you, when she is pissed, she is just as scary at Lilly. I think being more outspoken is because she is the Alpha's imprint. Lilly has said that in the past she would never have had the balls to do half the shit she has done." Will said as Seth rolled his eyes at the last comment.

The song finished only for another one to start. This time Olivia was the one singing the loudest. I knew that it was an Usher song, but that was about it. I had no idea what the name of it was.

"I bet someone imprints on Liv, she is just like Lilly and Lanna and if Quil's theory is right, then I'm thinking someone's gonna have a leash around their neck by the time this meeting is over with." Daniel said as Reese, Carter, and I growled at him.

He shrugged and continued eating.

I heard a muffled, "Let's get dressed" by I think Olivia, but couldn't be sure. I glanced at the clock to see that their ride should be here in about fifteen minutes.

"Does anyone know exactly what they will be doing?" I asked hoping someone knew something. I had a bad feeling about what was about to happen and the type of music they were listening to didn't ease my fears.

"No, I have only heard bits and pieces. I know that Alice planned it, got them their clothes, made reservations at places, and got a limo to take them to and from Seattle. But that's all I know." Nathan said.

"How did you lean that much? Seth and Will don't even know that much?" Carter asked before I could.

"I overheard them in them a girl's bathroom when I was keeping tabs on them when all the phasing was happening. They have no idea I know that much." he said.

I head a squeal which was very unlike any of the girls up there. "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO LOOK SOOOOO HOT!" Liv yelled above the music. This caused both Seth and Will to smile and then frown probably thinking what I was thinking. They weren't stupid, they knew the girls were going to attract a lot of attention from all types of guys and they wouldn't be there to fight them off.

"YOU DO TOO!" Lanna yelled back as the Usher song finished and a new one started. This song was sung by a girl and the girls really started to get into the music. If I didn't know better you would think they were on stage performing for a sold out crowd. At least they sounded like they could sell out a stadium full of people.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

We were all quiet listening to the lyrics.

_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off_

It sounded like they were getting louder and louder until they were belting out the last two lines.

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

"If they weren't imprints and a sister, I would say that this has to be the hottest thing I've heard. Just imagine what they look like right now." Daniel said which resulted in five very pissed and growling werewolves.

He held his hands up as if surrendering. "Alright, alright…I get it. I won't go there again." he said while everyone started to clear the table.

"Just for that Danny, you're in charge dishes." Seth said with a look on his face that dared Daniel to challenge him. Daniel groaned and headed to the kitchen to load the dishwashers.

_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that_

__

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

We headed into the living room quietly listening to the girls. I did like listening to them. I knew they were having fun and I didn't have anything against that. I just wish that a few of us would be there to protect them from guys.

_Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

__

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

_Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

I heard the sound of a car pull up and we all turned to look out the window. Alice had gotten them one hot limo. It was a Jagura that was converted into a limo.

"Who wants to go up and tell the girls their ride is here?" Carter asked as all hands went up.

Seth shook his head, but told Tyler to head up stairs and let them know.

He bolted up the stairs and I heard him knock on the door. The girls turned the music down.

"Yeah?" Liv asked.

"Your ride is here." He said through the door.

"Oh, OK! We'll be down in a sec."

He came back down and you could tell he was disappointed they didn't open the door.

I heard their door open and the sound of soft footfalls coming down the stairs. We all turned to see them make their way down the stairs. Olivia was first and she didn't look like the sister I have always known. I shook my head and looked around to see if anyone imprinted on her. She was looking at the stairs so she hasn't made eye contact with anyone yet, but I knew the moment she did because I heard Josh's breath hitch and his heart took off.

Reese, Carter, and I shot him a look and we all started to shake.

"If you don't keep your cool, I will order you to leave. I will not tolerate anyone not in control around them."Seth said so low the girls couldn't hear. We stopped shaking as Liv walked over to Josh and gave him a hug. I clenched my fists and tried to not notice their silent conversation they seemed to be having. I needed a distraction and the last girl down the stairs provided exactly what I needed.

Lilly came down the stairs wearing the hottest dress I think she could have worn. Her hair was stunning and her bright blue eyes sparkled. Her dress was short, showing more leg then should be legal. I hope and pray that when I imprint, it's on someone who is at least half as beautiful as she is.

She was looking at Seth and I knew that is who she would go to, but it didn't stop me from dreaming. Seth took her in his arms and held her close. Will was doing the same with Lanna and I didn't bother to look as Josh, I didn't even want to know.

The rest of the guys were trying to check them out without drawing attention to them, but I know by the look in Will and Seth's eyes, they caught them. I couldn't wait to see what would happen when the girls left.

Quil was right; these girls are going to keep us on our toes.

Seth, Will, and Josh grabbed the girl's luggage and walked the girls to the car. I looked at all the guys and let out a breath. My sister is an imprint, the girl I loved was the imprint of my alpha, and we still had a hell of a lot of things to deal with.

**Lilly's POV**

Seth's arm kept me warm in the cold weather. He walked me to the limo and put my bag in the trunk. He leaned down and gave me a sweet and soft kiss. It was one that showed me he loved and cherished me. He was gentle and both of us savored every second of it. It didn't last nearly long enough, but I knew I would be getting to spend time with him later.

"I love you." He said as enveloped me in his massive arms.

"I love you too." I kissed him one last time and handed him a letter that I found hidden in my dress.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Alice wrote it. She sent a box of things that you and some of the guys will need to meet us in Seattle. It explains everything; just make sure you bring Will, Josh, and yourself are coming. I don't care who else comes, just as long as your there and the other two come to save me from Liv's and Lanna's wrath."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "I think I can handle that. I can't wait to see you later. Remember I love you."

"I love you too and can't wait to see you later either." I hugged him and then he helped my climb into the limo gracefully.

The girls said bye to their guys and in no time at all we were on our way.

~*~

The limo pulled up to the Edgewater hotel and we climbed out. The driver helped us with our bags and we headed into the hotel. We checked in only to find that Alice reserved each of us a room.

I had the Penthouse Suite. Lanna had the Beatles suite. And Olivia had the Executive Suite. The hotel staff took our bags and led us to our rooms. We dropped our bags in our rooms, checked out each other's rooms, and headed back down to the limo.

We ended up at the same restaurant that Seth took me to. I smiled at the memory of that night. I truly loved that man. He was everything and I was lucky to call him mine.

Everywhere we went, people, especially men stared at us. And not to sound conceded, if I were a guy, I would totally stare at us to. We do look hot.

Dinner was fabulous and we headed back to the hotel to get ready for tonight. We each headed into our own room to get ready.

I walked into the suite and took everything in. Now that we weren't rushed for dinner, I could fully appreciate its beauty. The view was breathtaking and the room was decorated with a natural feel. The river rock fireplace was surrounded by a comfortable sitting area that called you to relax in the oversized furniture. The bedroom had the most amazing 4 poster king sized bed and the bathroom was one that I would love to have in my future house.

I walked over to my bag and placed it on the couch. I opened it to see what Alice had packed me. She included everything I would need for a weekend getaway even though we were only staying the night.

I found my outfit for tonight along with more instructions. She had packed me a pair of dark jeans, a blue satin shirt that was the same color as my dress. It was a beautiful top with a lace back and flutter sleeves. It had a surplice bodice with an empire waist. I loved it! I was glad that it had a built in bra because I couldn't wear one with the lace back.

I read the instruction and it told me to take a shower, put a robe on, and a hair and makeup artist will be here shortly. I took my shower and as soon as I was in my robe there was a light knock on the door. I peeked through the peep hole to see a middle aged woman wearing a black smock with a suitcase. She must be here to do my hair and makeup. I opened the door with a smile. She smiled back.

"Lilly?" she asked.

"That's me." I said as I stepped aside so she could come in.

She set up in the master bath and I followed her direction which consisted of me sitting and relaxing while she got to work.

She started putting product in my hair then dried it. Once she dried it she started to make large loose curls. She added more product and then started weaving my hair into a romantic up do with soft curls that was elegant, but fun enough for our future plans. When she was finished, I got to check it out. It was perfect. It was trendy for the clubs, but soft and romantic to compliment the lace on my shirt.

"It's perfect! Thank you!" I smiled at her.

"Let's do your make up. What are you wearing?" she asked as she opened a huge makeup case with every color imaginable.

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my shirt to show her.

"Your hair is perfect for that shirt. Ms. Hale was very specific with what she wanted for your hair, but gave me free rein on the makeup as long as I accent your eyes."

I nodded and hung the shirt on the back of the door. I sat back down and she started with pulling tons of brushes out of the case.

I kept my eyes closed as she got to work blending the different colors. Soon she was working on my eyes and I had to open them. When she was finished, I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes. I looked like I should be on a runway.

"You are really talented. Thank you so much." I gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Go get dressed while I pack up, I want to see the finished produnt."

I grabbed the shirt and headed into the bedroom to change. I hung up the robe and carefully pulled my shirt on making sure not to disturb my hair or makeup. I then pulled on my jeans and took a look in the mirror. The jean fit better then my favorite custom jeans. I was going to have to get more of these. The shirt was gorgeous. The bra did wonders. It made my girls stand out, but not in a trashy way. I pulled on my heels from dinner because that's what Alice said to do and headed back to the bathroom just as she was zipping her suitcase closed.

She turned to see her work and smiled in approval. "You look spectacular. I'm sure you will be breaking a lot of hearts tonight." I gave her a final hug, grabbed the purse that Alice packed, and headed to get Lanna and then Liv.

I knocked on Lanna's door. She was wearing black skinny jean with silver heels and a silver shirt. It was lace-up corset style top with ruching and thick straps. It had beautiful picot trim with satin piping in just the right places. Her hair was also up, but it was more of a sexy style up do then my romantic one.

"You look beautiful." I told her as she grabbed the silver clutch that Alice packed.

"You look striking." She countered.

She shut her door and we made our way to Liv's room.

Liv was wearing a red satin strapless top. It had black lace just beneath the bust and fit her like a glove. Her black jeans fit her curves and made her butt look like a swimsuit models. Just like me, she was wearing her shoes from earlier.

"Let's go girls." She said grabbing a black lace clutch and shutting her door.

We headed to our limo and climbed in. It was about 10:00 and we were ready to start our party. Lanna plugged her iPod into the limos stereo and turned it up. I had no idea where we were heading, but I had a feeling that is was going to be a great club because we all needed fake id's to get it.

A short time later, the driver pulled up to a large building with people waiting to get in. He talked to the bouncers and then came to open our door. He helped us out, while one of the bouncers escorted us in and to a loft that overlooked the dance floor. Alice had arranged for us to have complete use of the VIP loft.

The wait staff brought us each of us a pink drink with fruit sticking out of it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to drink or not, but Olivia assured us that there would be nothing to worry about when Alice plans things. I decided to let loose for once. I have always been a good girl and decided that tonight was the night I was going with what I wanted because we had a driver and a safe place to stay.

The three of us made a deal to watch each other to make sure no one got carried away. After that first drink, we locked our purses in one in the lockers they had in the loft and headed down to dance.

**Mason's POV**

I tried to concentrate throughout the meeting, but my mind kept wondering about the girls. I was worried about their safety and whether they needed us or not. Seth kept to the plan and went over the basic pack rules one more time and then started on about imprints and pack law.

We planned to have a small bonfire on Sunday to tell Lanna and Lilly about us. Only the current pack will be there. We thought that it would be easier for them if there wasn't a ton of people watching them all night.

By the end of the meeting I was sure that everyone understood that imprints are to be protected above all else because they are what makes our pack strong. Without them, our pack wouldn't be able to fight like we do. They give us reason to fight harder, longer, and to make it back alive. If something happened to one of them, the entire pack would suffer both emotionally and physically.

When Seth was wrapping up and assigning the new patrol schedule, he mentioned a letter that Alice sent about the girl's plans. I wanted to know what it said and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they were curious as well.

He pulled out a piece of paper and read it. It basically told us that she sent clothes and ID's , booked a suit at the hotel, and gave us directions to meet them at the hottest club in Seattle.

Everyone was excited and wanted to go, but someone needed to stay behind to patrol. Seth was in the process of making that decision about who was staying behind when David asked, "Can't you call Alice and have her check if there will be any visitors tonight or tomorrow?" Seth nodded and pulled out his phone.

He hung up and told us to expect a visit from a nomad in three days, but we were all clear for tonight. I went to the den and grabbed the box that was still in there. I brought it out to the living room and opened it. It was filled with tons of jeans and button down shirts. It also had a small box that contained ID's for everyone, not that we looked too young.

Within no time, everyone was ready and a limo bus picked us up and drove us to meet the girls at the club. In my opinion, it was taking too long, it was already 11:00 and we still had another half hour before we were at the club.

Finally the bus pulled up and the driver talked to the bouncers before letting us know that we would be escorted to the VIP loft. He said he would be back at two to pick us up, but gave us his number if we wanted him to pick us up earlier.

We leapt out of the bus and headed into the club bypassing the extensive line that wrapped the building. The music was great in the club and the girls were hot, but I was on a mission to find and protect our girls.

When we reached the loft, the waitress took our orders of rather large amounts of hard liquor. It takes a lot for us to feel the effects and we didn't have to worry about driving, so we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.

With drinks in our hand, we headed over to the edge of the loft that overlooked the dance floor and I was stunned to see three beautiful women in the middle of the floor. They were dancing completely oblivious to the lust that seemed to be emanating from every male within 50 feet of them.

I knew one was my sister but it was still sexy as hell. The way they moved together was enough to make any man beg for mercy. They all had large smiles and it was apparent that they were having the time of their lives.

Watching them as we finished our drinks, I learned that they were skilled at moving away from any man that tried to get close enough to dance with them. I smiled in approval and continued to watch as Seth, Will, and Josh headed to join them. Seth told us to wait a few minutes before we joined them. He didn't want to freak them out when 14 very large wolves showed up unannounced even though Lilly knew to expect a few of us.

I watched as my three brothers approached their imprints. When the girls spotted them, their faces lit up like a kid in a candy store and quickly embraced their wolves. I clenched my jaw as I saw Josh's hands very low on Liv's hips. I took a deep breath to calm myself, just to notice Seth's hands all over Lilly. I ordered another drink and saw Reese and Carter doing the same things. I guess they couldn't handle it either.

It wasn't long after the song finished that the guys brought their girls up to see everyone. It was clear that all three were buzzed. They weren't drunk, but were clearly feeling the effects of whatever was in the girly drinks that the waitress brought them as soon as they were at the top of the stairs.

The girls were always friendly with us, but the alcohol seemed to intensify their friendliness. All of them were running to each of us and jumping in our arms to give us their version of a bear hug. Some of the guys even got kisses on the cheek. I noticed that when Lilly jumped into David's arms, he held on a little too long causing Seth and me to growl. He set her down and she reached up to kiss him on his cheek causing his smile to light up the greater Seattle area. Seth glared at him. It was obvious that the kid had a crush on her.

Before long Lilly jumped into my arms and I squeezed her back as I inhaled her sweet sent.

"Maaaasooooon!, I'm soooooo happy you're came." She said still hugging me.

I chuckled. "Yeah, me too. You have some serious moves. You'll have to save me a dance later." I heard Seth growl. "That is, if Seth let's you free."

"I think he can handle missing out on one dance." She said as she went to kiss my cheek. I gave her another squeeze before putting her down.

Seth shot me a pointed look and I knew that he knew something was up with me. He didn't know I love her, but I'm sure he knew I had some sort of feelings for her.

Lilly bounced over to Seth jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around him. I flinched at the pain their embrace caused and Seth had a questioning look in his eyes before it turned into the glare to end all glares.

In no time at all, we were all on the dance floor. All the guys had at least one girl hanging all over them, myself included, but I couldn't take my eyes off Lilly. Seth would catch me staring every now and then and I would quickly look away. As the night went on, his glares went from mega pissed at the beginning to the curious questioning looks he was using now.

Seth leaned down to tell Lilly something and he turned to head what looked like the bathroom. This is when I made my move. I ditched the skank that wouldn't leave me alone and headed over to dance with Lilly. Lilly smiled when she saw me and pulled me too her. She was dancing and for the first time today, I was nervous.

"I'm not gonna bite, you can touch me you know." She said as she got closer. "Friends can dance together."

I nodded and placed my hands on her hips. I had to take deep breaths to steady my nerves. I basically stood there, moving a little to the beat while Lilly danced around making my pants a little snugger. I didn't know how Seth handled it. She was dancing with me, but nowhere near how she was dancing with him. I decided to just relax and enjoy the short time I have left with her. Seth was going to kick my ass the first chance he got and I would take it like a man. She was worth it.

I was completely engrossed in all things Lilly when I heard Seth growl. I turned my head to see that he was back to using that super pissed glare I have come to know rather well. I leaned down to tell Lilly I needed a break and handed her over to her wolf. I went back to the loft to grab another drink before headed back down to withstand watching my alpha put his hands all over the girl I love. It didn't make it any easier that she was his imprint, love is love and it would hurt no matter what.

I ended up dancing with a girl that was pretty, but she was no Lilly. I had to work to look happy and I just wanted to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. It was about 1:30 so I knew that we would be leaving soon. I told the girl, I think her name was Jessica, I was going to get my group together because our ride would be picking us up soon. She gave me her number and a hug. I left knowing I wasn't going to be calling.

I started to gather everyone and told them to head to the loft so we could make sure everyone was with us. I had to pry some of the guys away from chicks they had picked up.

Around 10 to, we had everyone in the loft. The girls got their purses and thanked the staff before we all headed to the front door. The limo bus was waiting for us. We piled in and were headed to the hotel, Thank God.

When we got to the hotel, Seth told me to check in because the pack would be sharing a room. I was curious as to how all of us would fit in one hotel room, but could care less once Seth and Lilly started making out.

It turned out Alice booked us a family suit with four bedrooms. Each bedroom had two full beds. The three couches in the living room area pulled out and the hotel staff brought enough extra beds so everyone had their own. I noticed that Seth, Josh, and Will were not will the rest of us and figured out they were staying with the girls.

My hands started to shake at that thought and needed to find Josh to let him know that he better not do anything with Liv. I left the room in a hurry and followed Liv's scent to her room. I could hear someone showering and the TV.

I pounded on the door and could hear someone make their way to the door. Josh opened the door and I pulled him into the hall by his collar. I gave him the talk and felt a little better knowing that once he phases, I would know exactly what went on. Unfortunately, that also applied to Seth. I told Josh to have a good night before Liv got out of the bathroom, but shot him a warning glare just before I turned and headed back to my room.

**Lilly's POV**

When Seth and I got back to my room, he looked around in awe. I couldn't believe I was going to spend the night wrapped in his arms. I knew nothing was going to happen because I wasn't ready for that yet, but the mutant butterflies were doing their best to start the next world right in my stomach.

I walked over to Seth and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey Seth, I'm gonna take a shower. I can't sleep when I'm this gross and sweaty."

Seth pulled me into a hug. "First, you could never be gross, and second, I'm gonna take a shower in the other bathroom before meeting you in the bedroom." He smiled down at me and kissed me before he let me go.

I went over to my suitcase to see what Alice had packed me to sleep in. She packed a light pink cami with black lace and matching boy shorts. I was a little nervous having to wear them in front of Seth, but got over it when I noticed that she only packed him a few pairs of boxers.

"Seth, Alice packed a couple of things for you. They're in my suitcase, if you want them."

"I'll get them in a minute. Thanks sweetheart. I love you." He called as he flipped through the channels.

"Love you to." I called as I headed into the master bath.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to take a hot shower. The water relaxed every muscle. I washed all of the hair product out knowing that when it dried, it would be clean and soft.

I covered my body in my favorite lotion and pulled on my cami and boy shorts. I ended up running a brush through my hair and drying it. I could never go to bed with wet hair, it always bugged me too much to be able to fall asleep.

I put all of my things away, took a deep breath, and headed to the bedroom.

Seth was already in bed. When he looked over and saw me, his eyes showed an emotion I could only guess as pure adoration and love. His eyes swept over my body, taking in every curve. When he finally made eye contact, he smiled a blinding smile at me and I returned it with the same intensity.

He pulled back the blankets and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. The glorious sight before me made me take in every bulge of his muscles, the satin looking texture of his russet skin, and it sent shivers down my spine. Seth was superb. He was truly a magnificent masterpiece that God blessed me with.

He caught me checking him out and smirked.

"Don't worry, I like what I see to." He said as he patted the spot next to him.

I giggled and crawled in next to him. My head was lying on his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his side. Our legs were intertwined and he was lightly drawing circles in my hip. His warmth seeped deep into my bones causing sleep to pull me under before I could do anything to stop it.

"Love you Seth." I mumbled heavy with sleep.

"Love you more Lilly. Go to sleep sweetie, you need it." I briefly felt him kiss the top of my head before I was pulled into the most fantastic sleep I have ever had.

* * *

_**Songs for this chapter **_

_**Too close - Next**_

_**Dirty - Christina Aguilera**_

_**Next chapter will be the one a lot of you have been waiting for. Lilly and Lanna with find out, but how will they take it?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I have had really big mid-terms, projects, and presentations, plus report cards were due and I had to get them out. Life has been super crazy, but now that I got some of that stuff out of the way, I can get back to doing other stuff, like writing this and having fun. I have had another idea for a story, but I'm not going to publish anything until this one is finished.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, this is what a lot of you have been waiting for.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Good Thing Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 15

**Lilly's POV**

I awoke from the best nights sleep in my life to find that it wasn't a dream at all. Seth had held me all night and kept me warm. I have often thought what it would be like waking up next to Seth, but thoughts could never do the real thing justice.

His warm chest was push against my back and one of his protective arms was wrapped tightly around my waist. His face was buried in the hair at the back of my head. Our legs intertwined.

I smiled; it was the most relaxing thing to lie next to him as he breathed slow deep breaths. I couldn't help myself and needed to touch him. I gently turned, hoping not to wake him. We were chest to chest and Seth pulled me closer to him while he slept.

Knowing that he wanted me closer to him even in his sleep, made me smile an even bigger smile. I must be beaming like an idiot, but I didn't care.

Using one hand, I started to trace light patterns up and down his broad bicep. I nestled my head under his chin, inhaled his scent, and closed my eyes. This was the best feeling ever and I never wanted to let him let me go.

I felt a warm hand tenderly start rubbing small circles on the small of my back. My eyes shot open to see Seth smiling down at me.

"Hey" he said softly with a look like he was dreaming and this couldn't be real.

"Hey to you to." I smiled up at him as he returned it with a soft shy smile.

"That was undeniably the best sleep I have ever had." he told me as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I know what you mean. I don't think I have ever felt this relaxed. I can't even begin to describe to you what it feels like when you hold me." I softly kissed his bare chest to show him I loved every minute of this.

"Try, then I'll tell you how it makes me feel to hold you."

"OK… well I defiantly feel safe, like nothing could go wrong when I'm in your arms."

He smiled a big goofy grin. "When I hold you, it helps me to believe that you are not a dream and are perfectly safe. I worry when I'm not around you and I like not having to worry. I can just relax and enjoy every second with you." He kissed the top of my head and I squeezed him trying to pull us closer if possible.

"I feel complete, when I see you and are wrapped in your arms it makes me feel whole." I told him shyly

"I feel that way to. It's like when you leave, a piece of me leaves to."

I looked up at him, smiled, and said, "I LOVE YOU!"

Seth smiled back and softly brushed some hair behind my ear. "There aren't enough words in the world to tell you how much I love you."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. My arms found the back of his head and pulled his face closer. I deepened it as soon as I could. I didn't care that neither of us brushed our teeth yet, the only thoughts I had was of Seth and my love for him.

He rolled on his back pulling me on top of him without breaking the kiss. His hands were slowly running up and down my back leaving a fiery path. As they reached the bottom of my cami he slipped his hands under the soft fabric and started to make there way to my chest. I smiled against his lips, hoping to encourage him. We have only kissed and I was starting to want to take things just a little further.

We were breathing hard and Seth was more than aroused. I was contemplating letting my hands go south of the boarder and taking care of business for him, but was attacked by the mutant butterflies at that thought. I had no idea what to do and it freaked me out. I was thinking things through when his hands finally made their way to the final destination. I moaned in pleasure causing Seth to moan as well.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

We froze and pulled back panting, trying to catch our breath.

"Come on guys! Breakfast in 15, then the bus will be back to pick us up. GET UP!" Mason yelled and it sounded like he was mad.

Seth growled and glared at the door. I laughed. With a final kiss, I sprang from the bed and dug through my bag getting my clothes. Seth was right behind me grabbing his clothes as well. We headed to the bathroom to take care of our hygiene.

I fixed my hair into loose pigtails and curled the ends. Seth got his hands wet and ran them though his hair. It left a sexy, but messy look. I shook my head. It wasn't fair just how little it took to make him to look like God's gift. He pulled on his shirt and pants and left the bathroom after giving me a quick kiss, closing the door behind him.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a soft pink sweater. I applied a few swipes of mascara and a little powder and threw everything in my suitcase.

I found Seth picking up a few things from last night and also put them in my bag. We pulled on our shoes and headed out the door, only to find everyone waiting for us in the hall.

Mason looked upset, but everyone just smirked at us letting me know that they kind of had an idea what we were up to not that long ago. The girls smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Let's go eat!" I said as I entwined my fingers with Seth's and pulled him towards the elevator.

~*~

**Seth's POV**

I was at third beach getting the fire started and pulling logs for everyone to sit on. Mason was going to be bringing Lilly and Olivia. I was a little jealous that he would be bringing my imprint, but an Alpha has to do what an Alpha has to do. I was in charge of collecting the rest of the elders and helping them to the fire.

When David, Reese, and Carter showed up. I gave them instructions about setting the food up and then took off to pick up Billy and my Mom. They were excited to meet my imprint and wouldn't miss this even though they were in their nineties now.

I pulled up to the small assisted living complex that housed the few seniors of La Push. I parked near the curb and headed inside to get my Mom and Billy. I didn't need to go far because they were sitting in the lobby with smiles on their aged faces. Billy was in his chair and my Mom was sitting in an arm chair with her walker placed to the side.

I returned the smile and headed over to Mom to give her a hug and kiss her on the cheek. I hugged Billy and helped my Mom up. She was a stubborn woman and wouldn't let me help her to the car. She was bound and determined to stay active and do things for herself. I pushed Billy and kept close to Mom. If she needed help I would be able to reach her in time using my wolfy speed and all.

"How do you feel son?" Billy asked as we headed toward my truck.

"Nervous, but I think she'll be OK with it. She really is amazing. I can't wait for both of you to meet her."

"I think we already know her with how much you talk about her and all. I'm just happy that you've finally found her and that I'm still around to meet my future daughter in law." Mom told me followed by a small chuckle.

I nodded in agreement and moved to open the doors. I placed Billy in the back seat and put his chair in the bed. Then I turned to Mom and helped her into the passenger seat. I took her walker and placed it next to Billy's chair. I ran to the driver side and hopped in. I started the truck and headed to the beach.

"What's the rush?" Billy chuckled.

"Now, now, Billy, Seth's waited his whole life for this moment. I think we all agree that tonight is his night even if Will's imprint will find out to." Mom said while patting my hand.

I smiled at her and continued to drive. We would be there in a few short minutes and shortly after that Lilly would arrive holding my future in her hands.

I pulled into the small parking lot. Third beach was hardly ever used. That's why the pack used it for special events like this. I parked the truck and pulled out Billy's chair and my Mom's walker. I also pulled out a sturdy, but comfortable chair for my Mom to sit in.

By the time I had unloaded everything from the bed, I saw Ethan, Nathan, Reese, and Carter heading our way to help. Ethan got Billy settled around the fine and draped him in a few thick blankets. He would be warm even though it was still winter.

I stayed close to Mom as she slowly made her way to the fire. I sat her chair next to Billy and she sat with the help from Reese. I also wrapped her in a few thick blankets making sure she was warm. It made me happy to see how excited her eyes looked. I knew she was excited to meet Lilly, but her eyes told more than her words.

I smiled and felt the tug on my heart. I turned and headed into the parking lot. I knew Lilly was here. I wasn't going to wait one more minute without her by my side.

I jogged up the path and right to her door. Mason had just parked and I opened it before she had a chance to see me. As her door suddenly opened, she turned her head and smiled when her vibrant blue eyes met mine.

She quickly unbuckled and jumped into my arms. I inhaled her delicious scent and kissed her lips softly. Mason cleared his throat. I knew he was in love with her, but there was no chance of anything happening between them, so it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I still refuse to phase while he is phased, I don't think I could handle being in his mind as he thought about her.

I pulled back to glare at him. He smirked and headed toward the fire. As we started to walk, I saw Will pull up with Lanna, Josh, and Olivia. Olivia looked excited and scared at the same time. Will looked like he was about to throw up and Lanna looked excited to see Lilly. We stopped and waited for them before we headed in the direction of the fire.

As soon as we were near the fire, I noticed my Mom and Billy watching Lilly's every move. They watched Lanna as well, but were clearly more interested in Lilly.

I stayed by her side the entire time and kept my arm around her waist. Everytime I caught Mom looking at us, she would turn her head to try and hide a smile that could light up the universe. I could tell she liked her before she even had a chance to meet her.

I walked Lilly up to Billy and Mom and introduced them.

"Lilly this is Billy and Sue; they are tribal elders and will be telling some legends tonight."

Lilly gave them a heart stopping smile and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you. I can't wait to hear how you tell the legends. I've learned about them in school, but I have a feeling, the two of you will do a much better job."

"I hope we don't disappoint." Billy said.

"We'll do our best sweetheart. Why don't you and the girls get something to eat before the boys dig in?" Mom smiled at her.

"Ok, is there anything I can bring either of you?" she asked Mom and Billy.

"No sweetie. We are on a strict diet and we just ate. Take care of yourself, but thank you for asking. It was really sweet of you." Mom told her as she patted Lilly's hand.

Lilly headed to the food as Mom smiled in approval. I smiled at Mom and went to wrap my arms around her. The legends would be starting soon and I was excited, nervous, terrified, and content all at the same time.

By the time Lilly finished making a small plate for herself, everyone else showed up. The girls had their food and I signaled to the guys that it was our turn for food. With my plate piled high, I sat next to my indescribable imprint. She was my everything.

As we started eating Billy cleared his throat to signal that he was ready. I leaned into Lilly. "He's going to tell the legends now, I have a feeling that you are really going to like the way he tells them."

She smiled at me, nodded, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer. It forced me to eat one handed, but I didn't care.

With the magic that only Billy could conjure, the spirit warriors and Taha Aki became alive. I peeked out of the corner of my eye, she was enthralled. Looking at the rest of the pack, all eyes were on Lilly and Lanna looking for hints on how they will take the news.

As Billy moved on to the story about the third wife, I decided to pull her into my lap. She didn't make a single sound or movement with my quick movement. To be honest, I don't even think she knew any of us were even here; she is so busy absorbing every detail.

Just as Billy was telling us about the cold woman seeking revenge, she gasped. All eyes shot to her as Billy continued the story. She was counting softly and looking at each member of the pack. It wasn't long before our eyes met. Hers were sparkling with millions of questions just waiting to be asked.

Panic hit me as I realized she figured it out. She knew what we were. How would she take it? Would she still want to be with me?

She smiled at me and entwined our fingers. Relief filled my body and my heart skipped a few beats. She knew and she was OK with it. In fact, I think she was actually happy about it.

Billy finished the story. I took her hand and led her down the beach.

**Lilly's POV**

Seth slowly led me down the beach as I figured out what questions to ask. He was silent, but kept smiling at me. I was speechless not knowing if he knew I knew his secret.

He stopped walking and lowered himself to the ground pulling me into his lap. "You know you're the first one to figure it out. Everyone else needed to be told after the stories." He said with a look of adoration.

"I don't even know what to say other then that is so cool. So you're like Taha Aki and what am I, the third wife?" I asked with a smile.

Seth smiled and nodded kissing my lips softly. "Technically I'm a descendant of Taha Aki and you are what we call my imprint."

"Tell me about it." I said as I leaned into his chest.

"About being a wolf or imprinting?" he asked as he nuzzled the side of my neck.

"What ever you want. Oh…can you show me!?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, just give me a second." With that he jumped up, placing me on my feet, and jogging off to the woods. Only a few seconds later a sandy colored wolf emerged. He was the most beautiful animal I had ever seen and he was huge.

Seth stopped and laid down. I walked up and ran my fingers through his fur. It was surprising soft.

"You know when I first got here; I had this feeling that there was magic in the air." I said as I scratched behind his ear. He leaned his head into my touch and made a strange purring like noise.

I kissed the top of his head. "Can you change back now?" I asked with one last scratch behind his ear.

He nodded, jumped up, and ran to the tress. Human Seth walked out of the woods just a moment later holding his shirt in his hands. He was beautiful and the smile on his face told me that he couldn't believe how I was taking all of this.

"You continue to amaze me." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground to kiss me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every little thing you do amazes me, but you are taking this far better than I expected. Only a few of the imprints have taken the news well and you are surpassing them by far. Most of them freakout and run. They return a few days to weeks later, but when they're gone it's torture for the rest of us." He said as I still hung in the air.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and shrugged. "Tell me about being a wolf."

"At first, I thought it was the coolest thing that had ever happened to me. Not only do you get super speed, strength, and you get to imprint. You have been, by far, my most favorite part about being a wolf. I have waited a long time for you. I guess it's true what they say." He said lowering us to the ground to continue talking.

"What do they say?" I asked

"You know, good things come to those who wait. I have the best imprint by far. You're so great, that I have to fight off some of my brothers."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "What do you mean brothers and why are you fighting them?"

He chuckled again, "The pack, both old and new, are my brothers and I fight a few of them because they have crushes or are in loved with you, although it doesn't bother me as much now that I talked to a friend about it. He basically told me it just means you will have more wolves protecting you better."

I rolled my eyes, "I think you're a little biased, I really don't think any of the guys have a crush on me, let alone are in love with me."

He shook his head. "I know, I can hear it in their thoughts."

"What do you mean, you can hear their thoughts?" I asked completely confused.

"When we're in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts because we can't talk."

"Oh, what else comes with the wolf thing?"

"Well I told you about strength, speed, imprinting, we have high temps of 108, we heal fast, and we don't age unless we stop phasing. Are you sure your OK with this? It's kinda a lot to take in."

"I'm good with it, in fact it is really cool. I love you and this is who you are." He kissed me softly.

"You know you forgot to mention the great abs." I told him placing a sweet lingering kiss on his delectable lips.

He chuckled and then deepened the kiss. Slowly he laid me on my back while he hovered over me continuing to pour all of his love for me in every action he made.

I heard a wolf howl in the distance and pulled back looking at Seth. He must have read the question in my eyes.

"That was Will. I would bet that Lanna freaked out and ran, causing him enough pain to phase." I nodded, and wiggled out from under him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed my waist to stop me from leaving.

I smiled, "Going to knock some sense into my overly dramatic friend." He nodded and jumped to his feet pulling me with him. I kissed his cheek and took off running faster than I have ever run before.

I didn't know where she was, but let my instinct guide me. Within a few seconds, I saw her running just as fast as I was, but she was crying. By now we were close to the fire and I could see everyone else talking and roasting marshmallows. They looked over at us, just as my arms circled Lanna's waist and wrestled her to the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Saving your overreacting ass's relationship." I said as I pined her on her back while I straddled her waist to keep her from getting away.

She was still struggling to get away from me or I think this place, but I held her firm using my size as my advantage.

"Lanna! STOP!" she stopped struggling and looked at me with heartbreaking tear filled eyes.

"Now, what exactly happened and what is your problem with it." I asked

She sobbed, but stopped once she took a deep breath. "Will is a wolf and he apparently imprinted on me. I really don't care about the wolf thing, I just don't want him to be forced into loving me. I love him because of him, he loves me only because of imprinting."

I laughed a little because I think Will must have done a horrible job explaining it. She gave me a look that stopped my laughter. I sighed and started to explain the right way.

"He isn't forced into loving you. Imprinting is like a swift kick in the ass to get the guy to look in the right direction. Once he spends time with you and gets to know you , then he falls in love with you. Lanna, guys are stupid, especially when they're young. They tend to chase girls based on looks and not who they are. Imprinting helps them see past your looks and who you really are."

By the end of my little speech, her tears stopped and she looked a little embarrassed about her freak out.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" she asked scared of the answer.

I nodded with a smile. "Of course he will, do you want me to get Seth to go and fetch him?" She laughed at my horrible pun and I got off of her. I held my hand out to her to helped her up. She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her to a standing position.

We brushed the sand off our clothes and turned to see everyone staring at us.

"What?" we both said at the same time.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." David said with a smile.

Mason smacked him on the back of his head causing him to cry out in a small amount of pain.

I heard growling to my right and turned to see Seth glaring at the guys. Most of them turned around . "Can you go and get Will?" I asked.

He nodded and headed for the trees as Lanna and I walked over to the fire and sat down. A minute later Seth emerged pulling his shirt on and jogging over to me.

"Will will be here in a minute." He said as he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him enjoying his warmth.

Will emerged looking a little apprehensive and Lanna got up and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and they walked down the beach to talk.

"You ran faster than I ever thought possible for a human." Ethan said as everyone looked at me.

"I shrugged, I guess I was pissed at her and wanted to stop her before she got too far away. I don't think I've ever run that fast before." I said hating how they were looking at me.

"Yeah, but she was going just as fast as you." Josh said as he pulled Olivia to him in an almost protective way.

I raised my eyebrows at him and shrugged not wanting to talk about it.

"Seth can you take me home? I have sand in places sand should never be and need a shower."

Everyone laughed at that, but Seth got up and picked me up bridal style. I squealed in shock. "I can walk you know."

"Yeah, but I like this much better." He said as he leaned down to give a kiss as he walked to his truck.

I love this man and he was MINE forever!

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it. I couldn't get it just right, but it turned out OK. Sorry it took so long!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you for the reviews. They help me to make the time to keep writing when I am so busy. This is just a filler leading up to some more important events. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**SM owns all the good characters.**_

* * *

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 16

I was laying in bed as my iPod blasted Walking on Sunshine just thinking about everything I have just learned. My boyfriend and friends are werewolves. They hunt vampires. And Seth is bound to me for life. It sounds so strange, but I truly love the idea of it. I knew Seth was special before, but knowing the truth just confirms just how special he really is.

"Lilly! Turn your music off and let's get ready. We have to perform today. Don't you remember?" Olivia wined at me from her bed.

I turned off my iHome and groaned as I rolled out of bed. I HATE sleeping without Seth. Ever since Seattle, I haven't been able to sleep well. I always wake up just as tired as I was when I went to bed. It made me really wish I could spend every night in his arms.

I grabbed my bathroom junk and slowly walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stood under the warm water.

It felt so good to have the warm water heat my body. It almost reminded me of the way Seth warmed me up.

I grabbed my Satsuma body wash and used it. The citrus smell always energized me.

After washing and conditioning my hair, I stepped out to dry off and applied my favorite body butter. I wrapped the towel around my body and headed into my room so Liv could take her shower.

"Your turn!" I called as I opened my door, only to find Seth lying on my bed and Josh cuddling with Olivia. I smiled and then blushed at the thought of me standing in a towel with my hair dripping.

Seth smiled and held out his arms. I walked over holding the towel in place and laid in his strong arms. He held me tight and I cuddled into his heat letting it warm me to my core.

He kissed the top of my head. "You smell good." He said with a smile in his voice.

"It's just the same stuff I use every day."

"Yeah, but I usually don't get to smell you right after you put it on." He told me pulling me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He moaned and his hands slowly traced my bare arms.

"What the hell are you two doing in their room!?" Mason yelled from the door.

Seth and I pulled away just in time to see that Josh and Liv were doing the same thing. All four of us had ridiculous grins on our faces. Seth and Josh growled at Mason and Mason growled back.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Mace. They were just saying Hi before they left so we could get ready for school."

"Yeah, I'm sure Lilly. I might believe that if you weren't naked under that towel and Seth didn't have a boner right now." He shot back in an angry voice.

Seth jumped to his feet and was in front of Mason before I could blink. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Seth threatened as he stepped closer to Mason.

Olivia got up and grabbed her shower stuff, kissed Josh, and walked out of our room glaring at Mason.

"Seth, it's fine. He's just pissed about the whole situation." I said as I rubbed his forearm.

"Now if you guys don't mind, I need to get ready." Seth smiled at me and kissed my lips sweetly before pulling me into a hug. Mason huffed and walked away like a little girl whose just been scolded.

"I'll see you later. I love you!" he said as he kissed the top of my head and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Love you to!" I said knowing he could still hear me.

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, plain purple sweater, and black ballet flats. I quickly got dressed and dried my hair. I ended up curling it with large loose curls. Olivia straightened hers and we started on our makeup. I applied the basics and headed down stairs for breakfast.

It seemed all the guys were glaring at each other when I entered the kitchen. Emily was making eggs and bacon. I smiled at Seth and sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist causing a few growls of protest at my action. I rolled my eyes at them again but stayed in his lap.

We were all quietly waiting for Emily to be done cooking.

Olivia entered just as she set our plates in front of us. She climbed into Josh's lap and Mason, Reese, and Carter grunted in disapproval.

"Boys! You have got to get over it. Would you rather have them dating random guys from school?" Emily asked as she stared her three sons down.

They lowered their heads and mumbled a quite no. I bit my tongue trying not to giggle, but Olivia didn't care enough to hold back. She was laughing as she smiled at her mom. Mason glared at Olivia and Josh growled.

"Seriously! It's like the same crap with all of you werewolves. Get over yourselves already." Emily said as she walked out of the room.

"She'll never understand the compulsion to protect." Carter mumbled. I stayed silent and ate my breakfast.

When I was finished, I got off Seth, put my plate in the sink, and grabbed my things. For some reason I decided to grab my iPod and the iPod that has all instrumental music on it. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I would need it today.

I went back into the kitchen just as everyone else finished gathering their items for school. I kissed Seth goodbye and headed out the door with Olivia, Mason, Reese, Carter, and Josh. I really wished that Seth was still in school. I missed him so much during the day.

~*~

Apparently Mr. Mueller made arrangements to switch up the schedule because of something to do with our groups performing today. We were having music during the last hour and a half of school. I didn't know why, but who really cares anyway. It's not like we will having a concert or anything. We are just showing the rest of the class what we came up with.

The day past slowly and I really wanted Seth here with me. I couldn't concentrate on anything but how I longed to be in Seth's arms.

I wondered if we were going to do anything for Valentine's Day. I haven't mentioned anything and neither has he.

A knock on our Tribal History door pulled me from my thoughts. A man walked in with a beautiful bouquet of bright pink roses.

"I have a delivery for a Lillianna Marie McAllister" the man said. I blushed a little with the use of my full name. It was a lot to say and preferred just Lilly. Some of the girls in the class AWWed, but I slowly got up to claim my flowers. I would have to carry them again, but was happy that this was the last class before music.

He handed me my flowers and left the class. I walked back to my desk and pulled out the card.

_Dearest Lillianna,_

_Don't be afraid to use you beautiful voice today. It truly is a gift from the heavens and should not be kept hidden from others. I wish I could be there to hear your, but your friends wouldn't be too happy about that. I can't wait to see you in the future._

_Have a beautiful performance._

It wasn't signed and gave me a strange creeped out feeling. It was the same elegant handwriting that the card with the balloons had.

"Who's it from?" someone asked.

"It's not signed."

Mason took the card from me, read it, smelled it, and started shaking. He passed it to the other guys and they started shaking as well. I gave them a look to calm them down, but I couldn't feel calm myself.

Their reaction to the card seemed to make me more nervous. Was it from Kevin or someone else? I really haven't seen him around, but I knew he was back at school and I knew they weren't from Seth.

The bell rang and we all made it to our last class. As I entered music, Mr. Mueller told everyone to go to the auditorium for our performance. We turned around and headed into the dark auditorium where we would perform.

Everyone sat in the first two rows and Mr. Mueller stood on stage.

"Ok class. You all are probably wondering why we are in here. Well, I have decided to make your performance a school wide assembly. It will be thirty percent of your grade, so make sure you do your best and don't embarrass me. They tribal elders will be here so do not disappoint them either. I will announce each group before you will perform. Please head back stage and set up anything you will need. The assembly will start in fifteen minutes."

People started freaking out. They were nervous enough about performing in front of the class, but having to perform in front of the whole school was even worse. He really is an idiot if he thinks this unrehearsed performance is going to go well for everyone.

I stood and met my group backstage. Jeremy was our drummer. Trent was our guitar player. I was lead singer, while Sarah and Anna were the backup singers. The guys set up their instruments and Anna and I started to warm up a little.

"I don't want to put any more pressure on everyone, but can we make sure we do well. I need to pass this class to graduate and 30% is a large part of the grade." Trent said as he tuned his guitar.

"We'll do our best." I said to him with a smile.

As we warmed up, I noticed Lanna's group freaking out. I felt bad for her because she got stuck with people who didn't know much about music.

"What's wrong Lanna?" I asked as Will watched her from his group with a worried expression.

"Amber is my back up and she is throwing up in the bathroom. There is NO way she will be able to perform and I want to keep my 4.0." she said looking anxious.

"What song are you doing?" I asked.

"Halo. You know by Beyonce" She told me with a bit of hopefulness.

"I'll sing back up for you if you need me." She hugged me and the rest of her group smiled.

"You know the song?" one of the guys asked.

"Yeah, Lanna and I sang it together at SHA." I said before I turned to Lanna and sorted everything out quickly.

I made it back to our group just as we heard the students start to fill the seats.

Mr. Mueller told us the line up before going on stage to introduce the first group. I would be singing with Lanna's group before my group.

After the first two groups sang, Mr. Mueller announced Lanna's group. I grabbed a wireless mic and walked out onto the dark stage behind Lanna as the rest of her group quickly set up. A few seconds later, the stage lights turned on and the piano started as the rest of the group clapped the beat. Lanna smiled at me just before starting to sing.

Lanna and I performed it just like we did at SHA. We moved around each other perfectly while each singing our parts. It really did look like we rehearsed it even though we haven't sung this together since October.

She finished her last note and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers. It was like they were at a sold out concert or something. I know that both of us have good voices, but we weren't expecting their enthusiasm. We bowed and the lights shut off allowing us to exit the stage.

I found my group and got ready for Mr. Mueller to introduce us.

"That's going to be a hard act to follow. Lanna is really good." Anna said nervously.

"We'll be fine. Trust me." I said with a smile. "You know how we have practiced it and I sounded all sweet and stuff?" I asked.

My group looked at me and nodded. "OK, well since I didn't want to make a big deal about my voice, I kind of held back on you guys and since Trent needs to pass this class to graduate, I'll sing it like I sang it back at SHA."

"OK, but is that going to mess us up?" Sarah asked as the others looked concerned.

I shook my head no. "Just do exactly as we practiced and when you hear the climax of the song, don't freak out and stop. I can sing really well and I don't want to surprise you so be prepared." I finished up just as Mr. Mueller introduced us.

Lilly McAllister, Anna Doden, Sarah Jellernick, Trent Fretter, and Jeremy Holden will be performing "I Turn to You".

We walked on stage and found our places as the boys set up. When everyone was ready, the lights turned on and we started our song.

I started singing and the drums joined in. Anna and Trent contributed when necessary. I could tell they were a little shocked at the change in my singing. (Imagine a cross between Christina Aguilera, Mariah Carey, and Whitney Houston.)

I continued to sing and when I got to the climax of the song I didn't hold back. I belted it out earning shouts and cheers from the crowd. My group continued to perform as if this is how we rehearsed it.

When we finished, the crowd went wild. They were just as enthusiastic as Lanna's performance. We bowed and waved before we exited the stage as the last group took the stage looking as if they would rather be doing anything else.

"You were amazing!" Jeremy said.

Anna and Sarah hugged me.

"Thanks for doing that. I know you didn't want people to make a big deal about your voice, but after that song, your secret is out and everyone will want to hear more." Trent said while smiling at me and putting his guitar away.

Lanna came up and thanked me for helping her group. As we were talking, the last group started to perform. Mr. Mueller approached Lanna and me while Mason and Will looked on.

I turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Mr. Clearwater, Ms. Clearwater-Swan, Mr. Ateara, Mr. Black, and Mr. Uley, our tribal elders, would like to hear more of the two of you singing. We will have about thirty minutes left before school gets out. Is there anything you can sing? It would really help me out and impress the elders, but I would understand why you wouldn't want to help me out." He said nervously. I actually felt pride that I made him so nervous that he looked like he was going to wet his pants any minute now.

"We have a few things we can sing, but we're not doing it for you. If Seth, Sue, Quil, Billy, and Sam want to hear us sing, we will sing for them. They have given us more then we could ask for and singing for them is one thing we can do to show them how much we appreciate them." I told him as Lanna and I turned to plan what we were going to sing on such a short notice.

"Thank you girls" he called as he waited for the last group to leave the stage so he could introduce us.

I grabbed my iPod with the instrumental music and we made a playlist. Both of us will be singing a Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey song and we would finish with a duet.

Our set list was: "Forever" (Lanna), "Vision of Love" (Me), "The Greatest Love of All" (Lanna), "I Will Always Love You" (Me), and "When You Believe" (Both).

Mr. Mueller introduced us and I gave my iPod to him so he could play the music on the sound system.

"Just hit play and it will play through the set list. When Lanna is done with "The Greatest Love of All", turn it off and she will start the music for me during "I Will Always Love You". OK?" He nodded and took it as we walked on stage.

"We were asked to sing a few more songs for you. We haven't practiced, but they should still be pretty good." I said into the mic as people clapped. They quieted down and the music to "Forever" started. Lanna sounded beautiful while she sang. I sang backup just like when we were SHA. The song was a hit.

I stepped forward as the music to "Vision of Love" began and started to sing. Lanna sang back up for me.

When I was finished, everyone was showing just how much they liked it. As people started to quiet down, the music for "The Greatest Love of All" started and Lanna began to sing. Just as before, I sang back up and we made the song our own as we performed like a great team.

When she finished, I stepped forward as she went to start the music in the right place for "I Will Always Love You". I started to sing. Lanna got the music started in just the right spot and joined me on stage as I belted out one of my favorite songs to sing.

When I was finished, I walked off stage to start the music for our last song, "When You Believe".

The music started and Lanna began to sing. When it was my turn to sing, I walked out slowly to join her while singing. We sang perfectly causing everyone to applaud and cheer when we were finished.

Mr. Mueller thanked us. We waved to the crowd and headed back stage. Will wrapped Lanna up in his arms as warm arms pulled me into a strong chest.

I knew it was Seth because his fantastic scent sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"You have an amazing voice. It sounds like angles singing. Quill is taking my Mom and Billy back, but they really enjoyed both of you singing. You amaze me more and more each day." He whispered in my ear causing me to melt as his hot breath traveled across my neck.

I turned in his arms and stood on my toes to give him a quick kiss. "The only reason we sang was because the elders requested it and I love you too much to say no." I told him as he smiled down at me.

People were coming up to Lanna and I to congratulate us. When I introduced Seth he corrected me by adding a junior to his name. I gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. I would have to ask him about it later.

"Let's get out of here. I'm taking you to my place for some time alone with each other." He told me as he laced his finger through mine and pulled to toward the exit with smiles on both of our faces.

I laughed. He really wanted alone time. "Wait, I have to get my things before we go." I let go of his hand and went to get my flowers and books.

"Where did the flowers come from? " he asked concerned and jealous at the same time.

"They were delivered in class today. I don't know who they are from, but the writing in the card is the same as when I got the balloons. The guys freaked out when they took the card from me."

He looked concerned and asked for the card. I told him that Mason has it.

He took my hand and pulled me as he searched for Mason. I have never seen him look so frantic before.

We reached Mason and he demanded the card. As soon as Mason gave it to him, he started to shake a little. I gently rubbed his arm to calm him down.

"Meeting at my house, get the elders, and meet us there in fifteen minutes!" Seth said in the most authoritative voice I have ever heard.

He protectively pulled me from the school and put me in his truck. He drove straight to his house in silence. When he stopped the truck he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me in a protective, but loving manner.

"I'm OK Seth, stop worrying about whatever it is that you're worrying about." I told him as I started to kiss his neck.

He shivered and relaxed at my touch. "It's just that you are my everything. The reason I exist and there is no way I am not going to worry about you." He said as he ran one hand though my hair and the other traveled slowly down my arm and reached the small of my back.

He leaned in and kissed me slowly. The heat from his lips on mine sent a shock to my system. It created an urgent need to have more of him. I press myself to him as he pulled me into his lap. I straddled his legs as his hands found their way under my shirt.

I moaned in pleasure as my hands were fisted into his hair pulling his face evencloser to mine. I couldn't get closer to him and the need for him continued to grow. I involuntarily rocked my pelvis into him and he growled in pleasure making him buck against me.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

We pulled apart flushed and panting to see Quill smirking at us from the other side of the driver side window. The rest of the pack and elders were standing there as well. Some were smirking, chuckling, and a few looked a little pissed.

I was embarrassed and buried my head in his chest causing the chuckling to go into full out laughter. I flicked them off and Seth told them to head inside.

We sat for a minute while our breathing and hearts slowed. When we got out of the truck, Seth laced our fingers together pulling me to the door.

"Come on, let's get this meeting started!" he said.

* * *

_**What did you think? Who sent the flowers? Any other questions? Hope you liked it.**_

_**Songs for this chapter:**_

_**Walking on Sunshine – Katrina and the Waves**_

_**Halo – Beyonce**_

_**I Turn to You – Christina Aguilera**_

_**Forever – Mariah Carey**_

_**Vision of Love – Mariah Carey**_

_**Greatest Love of All – Whitney Houston**_

_**I Will Always Love You – Whitney Houston version**_

_**When You Believe – Mariah Carey/Whitney Houston**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for the reviews. They help to make the time to keep writing when I am so busy. Hope you enjoy and answers should be coming up shortly.**_

_**Finals are finished!!!!!! I should have lots more time to write! I have read a few good books lately and thought I would pass my recommendations along. If you want to read something a little different then try:**_

_**Graceling**__** & **__**Fire**__** by Kristin Cashore: **_

_**The Heir Series: **__**The warrior heir**__**, **__**the wizard heir**__**, **__**the dragon heir **__**by Cinda Williams Chima**_

_**SM owns all the good characters.**_

* * *

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 17

When Seth pulled me into his living room, everyone was all over the place. Those guys sure could make a large room feel small.

Seth grunted at Mason, who was sitting in an oversized chair next to Billy, Sue, and Quil. Mason got up and sat on the floor with an annoyed look on his face. Seth sat down and pulled me protectively into his lap. His arms were wrapped around me as if to tell others that I was his and he was going to make everything OK.

Seth cleared his throat and everyone went quite, looking to him for direction. It felt a little odd, I knew he was alpha and all and they all obeyed him, but watching how they responded to him behind closed doors was even more intriguing.

I was still new to the ideas of werewolves and vampires and I guess it would take some time before this felt like normal, well as normal as being bound to a shape shifter for the rest of my life could be.

"OK, why doesn't Mason fill us in on what he knows before we start trying to figure this whole thing out." Seth said in a voice that he saved for alpha moments just like this. A feeling of pride and admiration filled me.

"Well you all know that on her birthday, Lilly got balloons from someone, but we couldn't figure out who. The handwriting made us suspect it was a vampire, but the card was free of vampire scent. When the flowers were delivered, the card reeked of vampire, confirming our previous suspicions."

"Do you know any vampires Lilly?" Ethan asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. I don't think I have ever seen one." I responded in a timid voice.

It would have been nice to know they knew it was from a vampire when they all started freaking out. Seth held me closer and soothed me bysoftly rubbing small circles on one side of my stomach. It was weird, but it did keep me calm.

"Is it from one of the Cullen's?" Jason asked.

"No, the scent kind of seems familiar, but I can't place it." Seth said with a bit of worry to his tone.

"Why don't you call up Pixie and ask if she sees anything?" Michael asked

It was at this point I decided to tune out the rest of the meeting and only focus on the warmth Seth provided and the feel of his body beneath mine.

I wasn't sure how long I was out of it, but Seth adjourned the meeting and everyone went on their way shooting me looks that told me they were going to do whatever it took to keep me safe. Which just shot a jolt of fear through me.

Fear is such a strange emotion. I have never truly felt fear before. My parents have always provided me with a safe life as well as money. I didn't like fear, love was so much better then fear. I willed myself to forget about the fear and focused on the love. I love Seth and he loves me. I love my friends and they love me. That's what I'm going to use to get me through this.

Once everyone left, Seth carried me to the couch, laid me down next to him, and used the remote to turn a movie on. I didn't care what the movie was, my mind was elsewhere.

"Sorry, I tuned out the meeting, can you fill me in on the basics of the plan?" I asked him as I cuddled into his strong chest.

"You will always have a member of the pack with you where ever you go. Leah will be here in three days and the girls have already phased. Once they start school, they well even follow you to the bathroom."

"Wow, that's gonna get weird." I mumbled.

Seth laughed and nodded, but continued, "I'm going to call the Cullen's and see if they know anything. We may have to go for a visit. Alice will be able to see clearer, once she has met you. They are vegetarians and I will be there to protect you. Is that OK with you? " He said as his hand slipped under my shirt slowing drawing shapes on my back.

"I think it would be neat to meet them. You always talk about them. I can tell you miss them." I told him as I nuzzled his neck. The mood was changing and I was welcoming it.

"I do, but not the scent. I'll never miss their scent." He said as his other hand tilted my chin toward him so he could kiss me softly.

As he pulled back, he said, "I have something for you. Let me get it."

He got up and walked over to a drawer in the kitchen. He pulled out a small package wrapped in bright blue paper.

I sat up folding my legs under me. I wondered if this was a Valentine's present with worry because I didn't get him anything. We never talked about plans for Valentine's day and seeing as I don't think it's that important, I didn't care if we celebrated it or not.

He sat next to me nervously holding the small rectangular box. He was fidgeting with it. He was always so cute when he was nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"I made this for you, it isn't much but it means a lot. It's not a Valentine's Day present so don't worry if you didn't get me anything. I figured we celebrate our love every day, so why bother only celebrating it one day." he said softly as he handed the box to me.

I nodded in complete agreement. I didn't even have a clue as to what it was, what could mean a lot that isn't much?

I tore open the paper and pulled the lid off the silver jewelry box. Inside lay a bracelet made from intricately woven thread. It was various shades of blue and it was beautiful. It made my heart pump faster as I remembered what we had just learned about in my class about the tribe's traditions.

I pulled it out of the box to examine the striking patterns woven in sting.

"I made that for you." He said as he reached out a pulled my other hand into his.

I looked up from the bracelet to find his eyes sparkling with hope and nervousness. I smiled in encouragement. I wanted him to tell me more, I had an idea what he was about to say, but I needed to hear it from him.

"I started making that for you about a week after we met. I choose blue because it is the color of your eyes. Your eyes are so striking they literally take my breath away."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"In our tribe, the men weave bracelets for the special people in their lives. The bracelets can mean many things. The pattern that is woven, tells the rest of the tribe what it means." He took a deep breath before continuing.

Touching the first pattern, he started explaining what each of the three patterns meant.

"This first pattern is one of the Clearwater family, kind of like a family crest. It tells everyone that I have promised myself to you. I will be here for you for whatever you need." He looked up at me and I smiled. I nodded and kissed his lips softly.

I was trying to fight back happy tears and at this point, I was winning, but I still had two more patterns to be explained.

After he gently broke the kiss, he ran his fingers along the second pattern. "This represents protection. It's a promise to you that I will always protect you at any cost. You are my main priority in life and will stop at nothing to give you the happy and secure life you deserve."

He didn't look at me, but took a slow breath before explaining the next pattern. It was silent and my heart was beating rapidly. I wanted to know what the next meant, especially since he wasn't looking at me and I could tell he was more nervous than I have ever seen him.

Taking another deep breath, he looked up into my eyes. They were sparkling with too many emotions to really tell what he was feeling, but I knew by the timid smile on his face they were all good emotions, he was just anxious.

"After I explain what this means, I will understand if you don't want to wear it. I know we really haven't known each other long, but I know how I feel about you." He was rambling and it was cute, but I really wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Seth just tell me already." I said in the most loving, but spit it out already way I could.

He paused, smiled, and said, "Lilly this pattern means the rest of my life belongs to you. It tells others that you are spoken for. Back in the day, before rings were given, the men used this pattern to symbolize eternal love. It was similar to an engagement ring, but today it is used to symbolize the same things a promise ring would. This is me telling you I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, if you want me. I know that it is too early for an engagement ring, but I was hoping that this would be a way I could show you and others just how much I care about you."

He was holding my gaze and looking deep within my sole. Tears filled my eyes. He couldn't have said anything more perfect. I was stunned. I wasn't sure if talking be the smartest thing right now so I launched myself at him.

I kissed him more passionately then we have ever kissed before. I was caught up with my emotions when I realized, but didn't care I was down to my bra and panties and Seth was in his boxers.

Panting hard, he pulled back, "Does this mean you are OK with the bracelet?" he asked.

I smiled. "I am more than Ok with it. Can you put it on?" I asked holding out my left hand.

He tied his bracelet around my wrist, smiled the most blinding smile possible, and returned his lips to mine to continue what we started.

I can't believe that I was wearing a bracelet that tells others that I am his and he is mine. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Like I said earlier, now that classes are over, I should have a lot more time to write.**_

**_What are some other good books?_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you for the reviews. This is just filler with a little drama.**_

_**I am so sorry it has been like forever since I updates, but my class is almost over and I won't have to deal with a psycho professor anymore. **_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**SM owns all the good characters.**_

* * *

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 18

Seth took me home after we had the most amazing time. The smile on my face was just more evidence of how perfect we are together. I couldn't believe what we just did. I mean we didn't go all the way, but pretty close. It was an incredible feeling to be that close and do those things with the person you loved. I was going to wait until we were married to take that step, but after what we just did, I don't think I will be able to hold out for much longer.

He walked me to the door, pulled me close, and kissed me slowly. Every kiss just got better and better. He could drive me crazy with the way he makes me feel as he pulled my body close to his, his warm hand running up and down my back, and his lip showing me just how much he loves me.

After a while, I pulled back, and looked into his gleaming eyes. He was euphoric and it made me elated knowing that I was the reason he was so happy.

We said our good nights and I stepped inside to a full living room. Olivia, Josh, Ethan, David, Reese, Carter, and Mason were watching reruns of South Park. When I closed the door, all eyes turned to me. All of the guys, but Mason and David smirked at me like they knew what just happened between Seth and I. David looked a little upset, but Mason was livid and shaking slightly. Reese leaned over and whispered something to Mason probably trying to calm him down.

I smiled and walked into the living room and sat next to Olivia on the floor. I didn't say anything other then "Hey!" and turned to the TV. I could feel eyes on me and it was making me a little uncomfortable. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"OH MY GOD!" Olivia shrieked grabbing my left wrist and pulling it toward her to take a better look.

Everyone looked at me and then at my wrist. Liv was really looking at the patterns freaking out as she recognized each of them. The other guys basically raised their eyebrows at Liv.

"What?" I asked her trying to pull my arm back.

"This is huge!" she squealed. "Everyone will be talking about it tomorrow at school."

"I am his imprint, I think it goes without saying that we would end up together. Why are you so surprised?" I asked as most of the guys turned back to South Park. Mason was looking at me. His shaking stopped and he had a hurt look in his eyes. He was upset, but why?

"Are you OK Mason?" I asked. He flinched and the others just stared at us.

Mason clenched his jaw but didn't reply.

"He's just pissed that Seth gave you that." Olivia said waving off his anger as an everyday occurrence.

He always seemed annoyed with Seth and me being together, but he never looked this angry and upset.

Not listening to Olivia, I stood up and walked over to Mason and sat next to him.

He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked him with concern for my friend.

"WHY AM I UPSET? Geeze Lilly you must be one of the most clueless people I have ever met." He was yelling at me and I flinched back at the volume of his voice.

"Seriously! You have NO idea why I would be upset?" he asked as he clenched his fists and stood looking down at me.

What the hell did I do to make him so mad at me? His temper was pissing me off and I wasn't going to let him yell at me like that.

I stood a glared at him. "What the hell Mace? What is your problem?" I asked him giving him one of my best glares. It was silent in the house and I knew that everyone was watching this whole thing play out. At this point privacy was the least of my concerns.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM LILLY!" he screamed as me. That hurt. I thought he was my friend, but I guess not. I didn't let him see just how much he hurt me.

"And just why am I your problem Mace? " I spat at him with disgust.

His face softened as he looked me in the eyes. He was hurting and it hurt me to see my friend in pain. I knew I was the cause of that pain.

Reaching out he grabbed my left hand and pulled it between us. Running a finger along Seth's bracelet he whispered, "This is what hurts so much. You have no idea how jealous I am of Seth." I was stunned. He looked into my eyes . When they met, I could see a thousand emotions and thoughts going on is his head and then I saw determination, maybe resolve.

I held my breath, bracing myself for the next outburst, but it never came.

Pulling me to him with the hand still around my wrist, I vaguely heard, "Don't do it Mace." But before I could process what was happening, his lips were on mine. They were warm like Seth's, but they felt all wrong, like I was kissing my brother. I didn't kiss him back. I just stood there emotionless until he finished.

Finally he pulled back and whispered, "I love you. That's why I am so upset." I was shocked, speechless, bewildered. First of all I know that I should be pissed he just kissed me, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I was frozen with all eyes on me.

I had to say something, everyone was waiting for a response from me, but none came.

"Say something." He said as he held both sides of my face in the palms of his hands.

I blinked and looked back into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, I reached up and pulled his hands from my face.

"Mason. I love you, but I am IN love with Seth. Seth is who I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I'm his imprint not yours." I knew that was going to hurt him and possibly ruin our relationship, but it needed to be said.

Without acknowledging the others or my response he turned and stormed out the back door disappearing into the woods. When I turned back to look at everyone else, they were staring at me with wide eyes. Tears were threatening to spill and I had to get out of there. I turned and ran out the front door letting my feet guide me. I was lost in thought before I noticed Carter running alongside me in silence.

It wasn't long before I found myself running up Seth's porch steps as tears continued to slide down my cheeks. Before I made it to the door, Seth was there wrapping his arms around me holding me tight. He didn't say anything to me, but asked Carter what happened.

Carter gave him the play by play of my encounter with Mason. Seth stiffened but didn't lose his temper when he found out about Mason kissing me. I cried harder as I buried my face in his chest.

He picked me up and carried me inside. Pulling me into his lap on the couch, he rubbed my back telling me everything was going to be OK. I'm not sure how long I cried for, but the tears slowed and eventually stopped.

I sniffled and looked up to meet Seth's worried expression. "Are you made at me?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

He shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Although, I will have to handle this thing with Mason." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was a relief to know that Seth didn't hate me for it, even though it wasn't my fault.

He picked me up and carried my bridal style up the stairs and into the master bath. He sat me on the counter and turned to fill up the Jacuzzi tub. "The warm water will help you relax. I told Carter to tell Sam and Emily that you would be staying the night. Olivia will bring some clothes by before school tomorrow."

I nodded and smiled at him. "You mean I get to spend the night with you?"

"If you want I can sleep on the couch." He said with a smirk.

I shook my head apparently too fast, because he was chuckling at my excitement. "No, I loved sleeping with your arms wrapped around me in Seattle. "

"Good, cause I loved holding you." He smiled.

He kissed my forehead and turned to head out. "I'll be down stairs when you're finished." He called over his shoulder as he closed the door.

I stripped off my clothes, laid them on the counter and climbed into the warm water. The tub was huge. Seth must have bought the biggest one they make. I let the warm water and the jets relax my muscles as I thought of my future with Seth.

After a while, all I could think about was being wrapped in Seth's arms. I climbed out of the tub, wrapped myself in a towel and wondered what I should do about clothes to sleep in. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door still wrapped in my towel and headed to find Seth.

"Seth, do you have anything I can wear to sleep in?" I called as I rounded the corner only to find Sam and Mason talking quietly to Seth. The three of them looked up at me and I blushed, embarrassed that I was in a towel and that Mason was looking at me with longing.

"Sure, whatever you find in the drawers will be fine." I could hear the strain in his voice. He was trying to keep his temper in check. I nodded and headed back upstairs.

A short time later I was dressed in a pair of his boxers and a grey t-shirt that hit me mid thigh. It smelled just like him, I took a deep breath and then climbed into his bed waiting for him to wrap me in his arms.

His bed was warm and comfy. I cuddled into the covers and thought about today. Seth's bracelet was amazing, but Mason's reaction, not so much. I also wondered what if or how my relationship with him has changed. I was lost in thought when I felt my favorite pair of arms wrap around me and pull me up against his chest.

We talked about our future together, how many kids we wanted, names we wanted, if they would be wolves or not, and growing old together. We never mentioned the incident with Mason and for that I was thankful. I knew we were going to need to talk about it, but I was too emotionally drained to deal with that tonight.

I turned to rest my head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Thank you for being you." I told him as my eyes drifted closed. "I love you."

"No, thank you for being you and I love you too." He said as he pulled on of my hand to his mouth so he could place a sweet kiss on my palm.

It wasn't long before I was dreaming of my future life with Seth.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you for the reviews. They were soooo good and made me finish this chapter a little quicker.**_

_**This is just filler and I think it's kinda boring and short, but I needed to set up some future things.**_

_**SM owns all the good characters.**_

* * *

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 19

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I didn't waste any time lying in bed. I wanted, no, I needed to be with Seth. My feet hit the cool wood floor and I walked to the door only to have it swing open before I could reach the handle.

Seth was standing there in a pair of black boxers, looking yummier than the tray of waffles, bacon, and eggs he was holding.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Morning" he said as he directed me toward the bed. "I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but you woke up too soon."

I climbed to one side of the bed and sat with my legs crossed. He placed the tray in the middle and climbed onto the other side.

"Thank for breakfast. You didn't have to." I said as I picked up my fork.

"I wanted to and besides, you are going to need your strength at school today dealing with everyone's questions about last night and whatever happens if someone notices the bracelet. He took a large fork full of eggs as he nodded his head toward the blue bracelet tied around my left wrist.

I smiled and continued with the delicious food and comfortable conversation, when we heard Josh yell, "Hey love birds, we have some clothes for Lil."

I scowled a little at the door and Seth chuckled getting up, taking the tray, and telling me he would bring my clothes back up to me. I guess it was time for me to get one hell of an interrogation from Olivia.

He returned with a pair of jeans, red sweater, and a matching lacey bra and panties placed right on top of the pile for the whole world to see. Seth grinned at me when he handed me those before setting the rest on the bed.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything as he turned to shut the door behind him. I pulled on my clothes, missing the concentrated Seth smell that his shirt had. I went into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth, and headed down to join the crowd.

Taking a breath to calm me a little I rounded the corner into the kitchen only to find Josh, Olivia, Lanna, and Will talking to Seth about "Lilly duty". Apparently Mason was off "Lilly duty" until me and him sit down to discuss what happened and he and Seth "discuss" what happened after school today. I don't even what to know what is going to happen to Mason when that takes place.

After a quick kiss and bye, I was in the back seat of Will's car crammed between Liv and the door. It wasn't the most comfy of rides, but it was short and quiet. I got the feeling no one knew what to say to me.

I sighed. "OK the silence is killing me, fire away."

The guys chuckled, but Lanna turned to look at me with a smile and Liv gave me a look as if trying to decide where to start.

I got the impression that Will filled Lanna up on all the juicy gossip that he got first hand through the pack mind. She was not as surprised as I thought she would be, but Olivia was like a machine gun rapidly firing questions and comments before I had the chance to respond. It actually made me laugh a little.

Basically she was pissed he did that to me and told Josh to beat the hell out of him, but Josh said that was Seth's job and he wasn't going to step in his way. She also wanted to know what I was going to do when I saw Mason again, but that wouldn't be for a few days. Seth told him to stay clear of me until I was ready to talk to him. I figured I would talk to him in private on Thursday, that way I wouldn't have to worry about that conversation messing up my Friday plans.

We pulled into school and were met with the whole pack minus Mason of course. No one really brought up last night, but I'm sure they were dying to find out more. Sometime these guys were worse than two old ladies gossiping.

It was a little weird to be followed everywhere I went by at least two huge werewolves. When I had to go to the bathroom, they had me hold the door open so they could make sure they didn't smell vampire and then stood outside the door until I was finished. That is differently super weird and awkward. I mean who wants anyone listening to them as they pee.

No one really saw the bracelet all morning, so the only ones who really talked about it was of coarse Olivia and Lanna. I could tell that Olivia really wanted one and I'm pretty sure Josh would be happy to give her one.

Lunch was weird at first. I decided to sit between Rich and Olivia. I needed a little air after my personal bubble was invaded all morning my over protective guys who want to make sure their alpha's girl is "taken care of". Whatever.

Anyway, of course Liv had to fill Rich on the juicy gossip. He just shrugged and said, "Yeah, yeah, I thought he would have done it sooner."

The other guys agreed and I was shocked to find out that it seems that the I was the only one who didn't know Mason was "in love" with me. Maybe he was right when he told me I was clueless.

Liv also filled Rich in on my bracelet and when he asked to see it, girls from tables next to mine saw it. It was like someone just dumped bucket of blood in a pool filled with sharks. Girls from all over the cafeteria swarmed and wanted to hear the story.

Some thought it was cute, others were jealous, and a few were pissed that I stole one of the reservations better men. I ignored them and tried to redirect their attention to anywhere but me, an impossible task I might add. In a school this small, this was big news and everyone was bound to know about it by the end of the day. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole reservation didn't know about it by the weekend if not sooner.

Rich thought the whole thing was funny and kept making comments to encourage more attention. It pissed me off and he knew it.

By the time school was over, I headed out with Liv, Josh, Lanna, and Will. Will was going to drop Liv, Josh, and I at home because Carter and Reese had to patrol.

When we got home, Emily grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug and apologized over and over. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault and that it was really no big deal, Mason and I just need to talk about it.

When she finally released me, she handed me a large envelope and told me it came certified. The return address told me it was my parents' lawyer. I figured that it was just trust fund stuff, but when I read it, it was to tell me to call his office to set up and appointment for a meeting to discuss my trust.

I told Emily about it and she made me set up the appointment as soon as possible. I called the lawyer and set up an appointment, apparently my parents would be present as well as Lanna and her parents. It was going to happen on Wednesday afterschool at the Uley's house. I really had no idea what it was going to be about, but it did make me wonder what would be so important that my parents would take time to actually see me.

I sat down at the table and pull out my phone entering all the dates and times of my meetings. I also wrote them on the calendar on the fridge so Emily and Sam would know.

Tuesday was dinner with Rich and his Mom. Wednesday was the meeting with my parents and the lawyer. Thursday would be my chat with Mason. And Friday, Seth and I were flying out to Minnesota to meet a family of Vampires during my mid-winter break.

Seth came over for dinner and I filled him in on my lawyer meeting. I wanted him to be there with me because whatever it's about concerns him because he is my future. He agreed and seemed excited to finally meet my parents.

After we said our goodbyes, I headed up to bed missing the warmth that Seth provided last night. I couldn't wait till I could wake up in his arms every morning. Sleep found me quickly as I was soon dreaming of what life with Seth would be like once I was Mrs. Seth Clearwater.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Dinner with Rich was weird. First I had to have three wolves sitting outside the whole time making sure I was OK. His Mom kept asking questions about Seth and I and how I needed to help find Rich a girlfriend. Usually his Mom was easy to talk to and conversation came easily, but she kept wanting to discuss things I didn't and Rich didn't help in the least because he didn't want to hear how he needed a girl to help him mature.

Basically the whole dinner was Rich trying to keep his Mom interested in me and my life and I kept trying to keep her talking about how he needed a woman.

When dinner was finally over, I headed for the door knowing that a ride would be available the minute I needed one. After hugging Rich and his Mom goodnight, I opened the door to find Seth waiting in his truck. Our eyes locked and I sprinted to his truck with a one track mind I wasn't ashamed of.

Closing the door behind me I leaned over for a kiss that should have been quick, but ended up becoming slow and sweet.

He pulled back chuckling. "What?" I asked wanting to know what was so funny.

"David is grumbling that we need to get a room." Oh, yeah I forgot that we weren't alone.

"Sorry guys!" I called knowing they would hear me.

Seth backed out of the driveway and heading in the direction of his house.

"Are you taking me back to your house?" I asked hoping he would let me spend the night again.

"Yeah, Sam and Emily had to run into Seattle. Something came up with Emily's properties and Reese and Carter have patrol. Mason came back to stay with Liv. Do you want to stay at my place, I can always find another wolf or two to stay at the Uley's and send Mason away?"

"No! I mean, I would love to spend another night with you. I always sleep better when you're there to keep me warm." I looked over at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back and pulled my hand to his mouth for a quick kiss to my palm.

He pulled into his driveway, hopped out of his truck, and had the door opened before I had time to reach for the handle.

He offered me his hand, which I gladly took and ended up pulled into his side with his arm holding me tight to him. We walked in the front door and flipped on the lights.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked as he headed toward the kitchen.

I dug my heels in causing him to pause and look at me. I looked up and slid my arms around his neck. He smiled at me as I stood on my toes to kiss him. He returned the kiss as he ran his hands down my sides stopping to rest low on my hips. Deepening the kiss, he pulled me ever closer as his hands made it to the small of my back resting just under my sweater.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled back.

"I love you too" he said as he leaned his forehead against my own.

Slowly running my hands up and down, feeling his muscles twitch as I gently caressed his back, he kissed me again, but this kiss was heated and passionate.

I pressed into him as his hands slid to my thighs and pulled me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around him as my hand fisted into his short hair pulling his face closer to mine.

He started to head toward the couch, but I wanted more than just a make out secession. I wanted to be his in every way. I pulled back and whispered, "Take me up stairs Seth. Make me yours."

"Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper even quitter then mine.

"Surer then anything" I replied as his lips crashed on to mine and we headed to his bedroom.

I kept drifting and dreaming about what Seth and I shared last night. "Lilly! Get you head out of the clouds." Liv demanded as we walked with the guys to our next class.

Will and Lanna joined up just as Liv asked, "What's got you so spaced out?"

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Are you worried about the meeting today?" Lanna asked as Will pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DIDN'T?" she screamed in shock and some of the guys chuckled.

"What did she do?" Liv asked with her I'm annoyed because I don't know what's going on tone. Josh also whispered in her ear as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What?" I asked as I turned to face them. Lanna grabbed one arm as Liv attached herself to the other. They pulled me into the nearest bathroom and shut the door in the guy's face.

"Spill!" they said in unison as I raised my eyebrows.

"What, with all the guys out there listening?"

"Uh…yeah. It's not like they don't know." Liv said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What happened to waiting for marriage?" Lanna asked as she put her hands on her hips.

I gave them a shy smile and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't think this was something I was going to be discussing anytime soon.

"That was before I met Seth and how do all the guys know?" I mumbled as I turned on all the sinks trying to make too much noise for the guys to hear what we were saying. Liv caught on to what I was doing and started to flush the nearest toilet before she answered.

"I'm guessing they either heard you and Seth last night or they could smell it when we picked you up this morning. None of them have phased with Seth since what happened so it's not like they "saw" what happened."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I am so embarrassed. You know all these extra abilities they have are not so great when it comes to things like this."

"At least you're not blushing." Liv said as she washed her hands. I followed her lead as we headed out to our next class. When we opened the door all of the guys were either siting or leaning against the wall around the bathroom smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at them. I really didn't like how they all looked as if they were up to something.

"To answer your question, Carter and Reese heard you and Seth on patrol, but they didn't say anything to the rest of us. When we picked you up today, we could smell what went on last night, and the rest of them figured it out because Seth's sent is all over you in ways it hasn't ever been before. Oh yeah… and we could still hear you over the water running, but we had to piece in what you were saying when you were flushing the toilet." Will said with a smirk.

"Great" I mumbled as we headed to our class hoping we could just drop it.

"I'm surprised you're not sore or anything." Drew said as he opened the door to our next class.

"Can we just drop it? I'm not talking about it." I said as I headed to my desk.

"You do know that all of us are going to see what happened next time we phase with Seth don't you?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm going to talk about it…and don't start thinking I'm going to protect you from Seth. In my opinion, all of you are going to get what's coming to you after I tell Seth about your hounding me for info that you will clearly get at a later time." That little reminder seemed to work, because the next thing I knew, Seth was picking me up to drive me to Sam and Emily's for the meeting with my parents.

Walking into the house, I felt the mutant butterflies return. Sensing what I was feeling Seth squeezed the hand he was holding and starting rubbing soothing circled with his thumb. He took the lead and pulled me into the dining room. Will and Lanna were already siting across the table from what I assumed to be her parents. Both of her parents had dark hair. Her Dad's was long and wavy. He had it pulled back into a low pony tail. Her Mom's was long with loose curls that framed her face. Lanna's eyes were an exact copy of her Mom's.

The lawyer that I recognized as Mr. Miller was sitting in between her parents and my own.

Seth paused at the door and looked down at me waiting for me to make introductions. I squeezed his hand for strength and looked at my parents. My Dad and Mom looked just as I remember them. They hadn't aged since I last time saw them. A fact I thought was weird since it has been such a long time.

My Dad with his short curly sandy blond hair and deep green eyes looked at me, then Seth, and then at our hand which were tightly entwined. He smiled and stood to hug me. Before he made his way to me, Mom, who I seemed to be a carbon copy of, placed her hand gently on his arm, "Give her a moment honey, this is a lot to take in." He nodded and sat down motioning to the chairs across from them.

Seth pulled my chair out for me and sat in his own next to mine. I quickly latched onto his hand under the table and took a calming breath.

"Hi" I said a bit shakily. "This is Seth, Seth, this is my Mom Sabrina and Dad Weylin."

Mom and Dad both smiled and started talking at the same time. We all laughed a nervous laugh and then an uncomfortable silence set in.

Lanna's Dad cleared his throat and we all looked to him. He smiled lovingly at Lanna and then looked to my Dad. "Weylin , why don't you get started. You always seem to have a way with difficult things."

My Dad nodded. "Well girls, you have grown into beautiful women, just as we knew you would. I just want to let you know that both Sabrina and I and Maura and Kembell wished we had the opportunity to raise you ourselves, but for your safety we had to place you in the care of the Sisters at Sacred Heart Academy."

At that last statement, I felt Seth stiffen and could see Will stiffen as well out of the corner of my eye.

My Dad smiled and looked at Will and then held Seth eyes a little longer than normal. "It pleases both Kembell and I that our daughters have found their protectors and life mates just when they are going to need them most."

I knew that my eyes were as wide as dinner plates and a quick glance at Seth told me he was showing no emotion at all. His face was set in a serene look, but I knew he was unsure of how this conversation was going to go.

"Before both of you go into protection mode, let me explain. The information I am going to share with you is a bit difficult to understand, but I am willing to bet that you all will take to information better then someone without the knowledge of the super natural."

Seth and Will looked at each other and then at us before returning to look at my Dad.

"I can tell you that what we are going to share with you is personal and to be kept from others for the safety of Lanna and Lillyanna."

Seth nodded as I squeezed his hand. This was NOT what I expected from this meeting.

"Mr. Miller here is our family lawyer and has been working for the family for the past 372 years." My head snapped to Mr. Miller. He nodded and I took a deep breath. If I didn't know about the super natural I would be asking what kind of drugs my parents were on.

"Mr. Miller is a descendant from a being that was the product of a solitary Fae and human encounter. He has been blessed with a long life span. He is not immortal, but our research shows us he should live for about 1,200 years."

"Wait stop there, you mean to tell me that he is half human, half Fae. You mean fairy right?" Will interrupted in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, I guess that would be a more common term used to describe my Grandfather. Although he is not the Disney type fairy that you may be thinking of, he is more like the tricky creatures from Western Europe folklore." Mr. Miller said as we stared at him from this news.

Lanna's Dad chuckled. "You didn't think you were the only mythological creatures to actually exist did you? Why don't you tell them everything Weylin and then we'll answer questions or whatever is going through their mind."

My Dad started explaining once more. "Ok so I can tell from the looks on most of your faces that you want answers and explanations and I will try to hurry through it and you can ask questions later. Does that sound OK to you?"

"Yeah" I said as everyone nodded and Seth squeezed my hand. I think at this point he needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Well, I'll start with telling you that Kembell and I are brothers. That makes you and Lanna cousins. My name is Weylin. Do you know the meaning of my name?" He asked looking at all four of us. We all shook our heads no.

Looking directly at Seth he continued, "Weylin is a very old Celtic name meaning son of the wolf. Do you know what I am telling you?" He waited as he let us think about that last comment.

"You are the son of a Wolf. As in shape shifter type wolf or werewolf type wolf?" I asked

"Shape shifter and both Kembell and I am not just the son of a shape shifter, we are shifters as well."

"That explains your scent." Seth said as he nodded to my Dad and I guess Uncle.

"This next part may be a little more difficult to take in." He paused so we could prepare ourselves.

"Lanna, your mother is a distant descendant from a vampire. Which makes you part vampire. Not much mind you, but enough to make you stop aging around 24 years of age. You do have some of the abilities from the vampire part. Like you should be able to run faster, jump higher, be stronger than a typical human, and other skills. Now your gifts are just starting to mature and will show more than they did before as you get closer to being fully matured."

At hearing that, I was wondering how Will would react to the new seeing as how vampires and wolfs don't exactly get along normally. Will looked at Lanna and smiled. "I guess that means we get to spend eternity together." Lanna smiled as Wills comment and leaned into to him a little more.

A quick glance at her parents showed that they were relieved and happy that Will accepted their daughter after hearing about her heritage.

"Now Lillyanna, your Mother has a very interesting heritage. Probably way more interesting than any of ours put together."

I nodded for him to continue. I couldn't even guess as to what information they were going to tell us next.

"Your mother is a descendant from Eostre. She was the Celtic Goddess of spring, rebirth, fertility and new beginnings. All of the women from her line look exactly as Eostre did when she took human form. That is why you look just as your Mother looks. Now keep in mind, she wasn't really a Goddess only a being that had many extraordinary skills. Now that you have reached your 18th birthday, you will stop aging and your gifts will become more powerful."

I was stunned. Everyone was looking at me and waiting for a reaction, but I didn't know what to think. I mean it is just so out there, but at the same time I really had the feeling that what they were telling me was the complete truth.

I felt Seth lean in and whisper, "I knew you were a Goddess the moment I first saw you and now I know it really is true." I turned to look at him and he saw the disbelief in my eyes. He pulled me into his chest and then looked at my Mom. She did look, just like me. Or I should say I looked identical to her. We looked more like twin sisters then we did mother and daughter.

"Well now that we got that initial information out of the way, let me explain the dangerous part." My Father spoke and brought us back to the main reason they were here.

"We kept our distance to keep our daughters safe from others who seek to use their skills to their advantage. Lanna had a sister that was born about 130 years ago. Lynsey was taken and used for her gifts. She finally escaped but chose to end her life vowing never to be used for evil purposes again."

Lanna looked shocked, her parents looked grief stricken, and Will looked like he was quickly turning into protector and was scanning the house for any threat.

"We just wanted you to be safe and happy. Because we are well aware of the lifestyle we are forced to live in order to keep our loved ones safe, we are opening your trusts early for you to use at your discretion. Mr. Miller here has all the paperwork. Both of your trusts will fund you with a substantial amount of money. That will allow you to provide any type of life you wish to live. Mr. Miller is also excellent in investing and can help you in any way you need. Now let's finish this paper work and we can answer any questions you many have."

My father finished his speech, we signed the documents, and headed into the living room for a more comfortable conversation place.


End file.
